Mysterious ways of the heart
by KrystalFlare
Summary: Rated M for future chapters. Sesshomaru and his father find a small inu-youkai girl in the forest. But what happens when Touga wishes to adopt her? Will Sesshomaru be able to see her as his sister, or will he desire something else of her? Sesshy/OC
1. Hunt

I wrote this some years ago, when I first watched Inuyasha. So please, no flames... be gentle! x3

I enjoy constructive criticism so feel free to review, since I can always improve. Also please try to ignore any spelling and grammar mistakes you might find... I did my best to write it correctly D:

Also Sesshy is neither a schizo nor a lolicon, I promise! xD I just wanted to emphasize his inner conflict so I made his youki seem like a separate entity from his mind. Yeah, I know it kinda looks like he's a schizo but trust me, he's not xD

P.S. I don't own any Inuyasha characters, Rumiko Takahashi does ;3

* * *

><p><strong>1. Hunt<strong>

"She's close."

Touga's voice was coarse and dry... nearly a whisper. Yet Sesshomaru had no trouble in hearing it loud and clear.

"So is the one following her." he answered in the same low tone.

They had been tracking an inu-youkai – a small girl – for three days, and Sesshomaru had just about had it with how she eluded them, though it was somewhat natural for her to do that. She was being hunted by another youkai... a feline from the Panther tribe. Touga had stumbled upon the girl's parents three mornings earlier; their corpses had been dumped by a riverbank, half eaten by that disgusting feline's tribe. It made Sesshomaru's blood boil in anger only to think about that. Inu-youkai rarely lived in packs, unlike their similar cousins, wolves. They usually lived with only their families, but they did treasure their own kin above anything else as any intelligent youkai would.

At the site Sesshomaru had noticed the girl's tracks leading into the forest, while his father had been busy burying what was left of the two inu-youkai. Most likely the felines had thought her dead as well, but apparently she had managed to run away. Thus Touga decided that he and his son would join the hunt, in an attempt to find the girl while she was still breathing and – why not? – slay the feline in the process.

"Her scent changed."

Touga's urgent whisper brought Sesshomaru back to the moment. Indeed there was a different scent on the air, somewhat sharp – fear – mixed with an acrid fragrance – tears, as his youki _kindly_ informed him – and… fresh blood? His eyes widened somewhat and a low, threatening growl vibrated in the back of his throat.

"She must have found the girl, father."

Without another word, Touga vanished from the bushes where he and Sesshomaru had been hiding out of sight. Immediately the adolescent youkai followed, only stopping when his father did, at the edge of a clearing. The feline was standing in the middle, twirling a short sword in one hand, the other resting on her hip. Her crimson eyes gleamed with the pure joy of killing. Judging by her maniacal grin, she was so focused on her prey that she hadn't even noticed the two inu-youkai standing a mere few feet behind.

The girl was on her knees in front of the feline, holding her right arm where a fresh cut was gushing blood, her chest heaving as she struggled to breathe. Despite her body's tremor, her blue eyes still held a somewhat defiant spark as she sustained the feline's gaze. Her torn clothes were stained in blood as Sesshomaru noticed almost immediately... she must have been truly young considering how slowly her wounds were healing. Still, that defying gaze of hers – even when faced with certain death – made his heart twitch in a way he had never before felt.

"Let's see... I'll let you choose how you want to die, Sayuri-chan." the feline grinned. "Slowly and painfully or fast and painless."

She trailed her tongue along the blade, tasting the girl's blood. Deciding she had nothing more to lose, Sayuri gave a growl in response.

"If you were after me, why didn't you come to me? You didn't have to kill mother and father for that!"

Crouching in front of her, the feline chuckled reaching to ruffle her hair.

"Now, now Sayuri-chan... I had to warm up somehow, didn't I?"

In the blink of an eye the woman pulled away, three claw marks now trailing across her chest. Her peaceful expression morphed horribly into an enraged one, as she clenched her hand on the sword's hilt.

"You little wench... that was my favorite shirt!"

Sesshomaru tensed somewhat as his nose tingled with the scent of the feline's blood that now dripped from Sayuri's claws. His fingers twitched... oh, how he ached to dive his own claws into the feline's flesh, to feel her life draining and hear her screaming in agony, while his poison slowly melted skin, muscle and bone.

"Go get the girl." Touga whispered unsheathing one of his twin katana. "Make sure you're faster than me."

Eyeing the Tessaiga, Sesshomaru vanished, moving at his highest speed across the large clearing. If his father was going to use Tessaiga he had to get Sayuri away before she was destroyed in the blow. The feline raised her blade, finally ready to kill her prey. A thin whip of yellow-green youki shot out of Sesshomaru's fingertips, wrapping around the feline's wrist to deflect her aim. Before the woman had had time to understand what was going on he wrapped an arm around the girl's waist, pulling her to safety just when his father's attack reached them.

"Tch... she got away." Touga growled even before the smoke had cleared away.

Returning the blade to its sheath he then walked over to the side of the clearing, where Sesshomaru was now on his knees after having released the girl.

"D-don't come near me..." she said, shying away from Sesshomaru's intense gaze.

"I am not here to harm you. I am an inu-youkai, like you..."

He held out a hand to the trembling girl, trying his best to soften his gaze. Touga stopped a few feet away from them, deciding it was better to let his son handle it. The boy seemed to know how to act, even if it was only instinct guiding him.

Sayuri fixed her gaze on his and he took his time to examine her eyes. It was the first time he had seen an inu-youkai whose eyes were not golden like his or his father's. And it stunned him to see the way they changed. When she had been facing the feline they had been a cold blue, almost like a frozen ocean. Yet now he could see that ice melting, leaving room to a paler shade of blue, like a river glimmering in the sun, until her eyes were twin pools of clear summer sky. Sesshomaru was lost in that gaze for a brief while.

It took a few moments but finally the girl reached back to him, albeit hesitantly. A little smile curved Sesshomaru's lips at the feel of her small hand resting onto his palm, and his golden eyes broke contact with hers to examine her delicate, pale fingers.

He was amazed by how smooth her skin was, compared to his calloused hand due to the long years of swordsmanship. It was then that he finally caught a whiff of her natural scent, now that she was relaxed, and he found it quite appealing despite the girl's age. Before he even realized what he was doing, Sayuri was all cradled up in his lap. She was obviously exhausted considering it took her no more than a few moments to fall asleep in his arms. Moving to his feet he returned to Touga, making sure the two spikes protruding from the armor which covered his chest didn't accidentally hurt her.

"Well, we're done. Might as well go home." Touga smiled, casting a glance at the girl.

Nodding silently, Sesshomaru followed his father's footsteps back to their castle. The moment they set foot in the large front yard, the youki gathered there over generations slithered up his body until it reached the girl, as if it was measuring her and trying to include her in the vast network of the building. His own youki showed a particular attraction for the girl, thus he looked to his father.

"Where should I take her?"

"Hmm... there's that bedroom next to yours that no one ever uses. Lay her there to rest then you may do the same. I will call a healer to check on her wounds."

Silently Sesshomaru crossed the stone yard, his eyes focused solely on the small creature sleeping soundly in his arms. His youki – after having chased away the one in the castle – now focused on her entirely, filling his mind with sensory images of her.

"Sayuri..."

He felt his lips moving as he mouthed her name without a sound. She was so small that only one of his arms would have been enough to hold her... ultimately he had chosen to use both in order to cradle her safely without risking her falling to the ground.

_**"So small... so frail..."**_ his youki murred in his head. _**"She smells so good..."**_

His nose suddenly filled with her scent to the point where he felt he couldn't breathe. He had to stop in the middle of the hallway and shake his head to clear it, before he was able to walk any further without collapsing. He could almost picture his youki basking in her scent with such wild, raw joy that it sent a shiver down his spine.

Making sure none of the servants were around to see him, he leaned down until the tip of his nose dived into her silky, dark strands. Her hair was even softer than his or his father's. Was this what a female's hair and scent were supposed to be like? It reminded him of lilies and the clean, moist fragrance of the forest after a heavy rain. The scent of purity... the scent of fertility... the scent of life. He inhaled deeply and the next thing he knew, he was leaning against the wall panting slightly. For real? Had he almost fainted just from inhaling her scent?

As soon as his gaze cleared and he felt the tremor leaving his legs he resumed the way toward what would become the girl's bedroom. She was dangerous without even realizing it... she stirred his youki and every last male instinct in his body, in ways no one ever before had.

_**"****You want her!"**_

His youki chose that exact moment to yell it out in his head, making his heart twitch again.

Did he really want her? Wasn't that wrong? She was clearly too young to have a mate. He inwardly growled at his youki until it submitted to his will again. Such perverse thoughts made him feel like a monster in a way he didn't like at all. Sayuri was a child, not a woman... what's more, he was sure his father would adopt her. Otherwise he wouldn't have gone through so much trouble to save her. So then how could he lust for his own future sister? He shook off those thoughts, throwing them into the very depths of his mind where he locked them, never to reveal them again. Or so he hoped...

Finally reaching his destination he entered the bedroom. It was slightly smaller than his but large enough to avoid the feeling that you lacked air. Next to the far wall, beneath a painting of his family crest – a silvery crescent encased in magnolia branches – laid a bed large enough to easily accommodate two people, as his youki insisted on pointing out. Crossing the Persian carpet, he gently set the girl on the silky dark blue covers. At least her wounds had stopped bleeding but he still had to bite his tongue, lest he did something out of line like using it to speed up the healing of her body. His throat suddenly felt dry as he realized his youki had twisted that thought into yet another set of perverse images which now flooded his mind. No... she was his sister and he would have to resign himself to seeing her as such.

With that thought in mind he moved to leave only to feel the fabric of his kimono sliding along his wrist. Turning his gaze downward he saw the girl watching him... were those tears in her eyes? Her tiny hand had clenched around the edge of his sleeve, holding it in an unrelenting grasp.

"Don't leave me alone... please..." she whispered and he felt unable to breathe for a moment.

Why? Why did she wish to keep torturing him? He could have simply snatched away his sleeve and leave the room without a second glance to her. Or he could have lied and said that he had business to attend to, or that his father needed him... yet the sounds he tried to muster refused to come out of his throat. Ultimately he exhaled a faint sigh and sat on the bed, reaching to part her hand from his kimono.

The girl yielded and instead grabbed his fingers holding them just as tightly. It startled him, albeit invisibly, though he would never admit it. His head tilted lightly to the side as he tried to figure out what it was that she wanted of him. He reached his free hand to hers in order to set his fingers free, but Sayuri reached back with her other hand and grabbed his second one too.

_'So... now what?'_

He imagined how silly they must have looked but he shook off that feeling to speak.

"I am not leaving. You may let go now."

He tried to make his voice sound as gentle as he could, but still it startled her and he sighed. He wasn't one to know how he was supposed to behave with children. Some moments later however, the girl finally released his hands trying to sit up instead. Without thinking too much Sesshomaru moved a hand on her back to help her up, thus he was taken by surprise when Sayuri curled up against his left side.

_'This isn't happening. Please, Kami, not this...'_ he thought briefly, his mind desperately trying to find a way out of that situation.

Yet the more he thought about it, the less control he had over his youki which guided his arms around the girl's small form. When he finally realized what he was doing, Sayuri was fast asleep against his armor apparently not minding the uncomfortable material. Heaving a deeper sigh he laid the girl on her back... where the heck was his father with that healer?

The very instant that he got to his feet, Sayuri opened her eyes as though she had never fallen asleep and looked straight into his. Such a piercing gaze Sesshomaru had yet to encounter. It was as though she was looking into his very core... in the most hidden depths of his heart. For a fleeting moment he felt his stomach cringe at the – of course, silly – thought that she might see the lust he was battling so harshly to subdue.

"You promised."

Her voice brought him back to the moment and he quickly searched his mind for something to answer. He wasn't one to break his word after all, even though he had been about to do just that.

"You fell asleep on my armor, you could have gotten hurt."

Victory... he bit back a smirk at his own intelligence as he saw understanding in the girl's gaze.

"So take it off." she said bluntly and his little bubble of happiness burst like it never was.

He honestly hadn't expected her to say that so he complied before he could give it a second thought. Reaching to his right side under his tail, he unclasped the armor, sliding it off his slender but rather well toned torso and moving to set it on the armchair which lied in a corner of the room. Turning to face the bed once more he noticed the girl had already sat up to watch him.

"As I said, I am not leaving. You need rest, Sayuri."

He could see a faint blush rising in her cheeks when he said her name, and that left him utterly confused. It was true, she wasn't the first youkai female he had dealt with but she was so unlike any other youkai. And come to think of it, she was the first inu-youkai female he had ever had so close. Walking back to her side he sat down once more, and within a moment Sayuri's little arms were tightly wrapped around his waist, her face hidden in the soft silk of his white kimono.

_**"So beautiful..."**_ his youki murred in delight, recalling the sight of her pale cheeks painted in that soft shade of pink.

He shook his head to rid himself of that image, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her off the bedding to set her on his lap. Had he gone mad? Hadn't he spent the last ten minutes trying to get away from her? He felt another sigh rising in his chest but he swallowed it down. There was no reason to worry her and have her asking Kami knew what.

"What's your name?"

His ears delighted in the sound of her soft voice, the corner of his mouth twitching in an attempt to make him smile.

"Sesshomaru."

She looked up and he blinked in awe. Her eyes were warmer than they had ever been and they were shimmering as though she was ready to cry, yet there was no sign of tears in them. For some reason, that gaze of hers made his stomach do a double flip.

"Sesshomaru-sama..." she whispered.

* * *

><p>Well, well, it seems the untouchable Sesshomaru has found his heart. Will the adolescent youkai cave in to his impure desires or will he find a way to resist? R&amp;R please and remember, no flames, it's the first fic I ever wrote so expect it to not be of high quality :)<p> 


	2. Sister

In hopes that you enjoyed the first chapter, here's the second one. I'll try not to take forever to upload them, although I'm still working on the fic. Since I've grown up a bit, I want to make it better so I'm redoing some of the latter chapters.

P.S. Every Inuyasha character belongs to Rumiko-san, not to me!

* * *

><p><strong>2. Sister<strong>

The past few days had been nothing but a constant nightmare for Sayuri. Seeing her parents slaughtered, being hunted down by that wretched feline... yet now she had finally woken up to find that painfully beautiful youkai watching her. Never, in her seven years of life, had she seen a more beautiful man – and she had seen a lot in the journeys she had shared with her parents since before she had been born. Despite her young age, those were the thoughts that coursed through Sayuri's mind as she rested in his lap, leaning against his warm chest.

She finally remembered to ask his name... and what a beautiful name he had: Sesshomaru!

_'Killing perfection...'_ she mused raising her gaze to him.

For a moment she said nothing, simply taking in the unearthly beauty of his features. Pale, flawless skin covered his beautifully shaped face, outlined by long, silky strands which flowed down his back like liquid moonlight. Two magenta stripes adorned each of his cheeks along with one magenta line on each of his eyelids; a Prussian blue crescent rested in the middle of his forehead. His slender nose and well defined lips completed his sculptural features, and his eyes ran deep like endless pools of molten gold. Yes – as his name stated – he was killing her with his perfection and for a second Sayuri wondered if he even realized that.

And before she knew it, she smiled feeling warmth in her gaze. He looked somewhat taken aback by that and she said the only thing she could think of.

"Sesshomaru-sama..."

Little did she know that by then Sesshomaru himself was fighting the urge to say her name much in the same way. But that was wrong, he reminded himself... what she was doing was wrong. The way she had said his name was not the way a sibling should have. He feared that word, but his youki went ahead of him and whispered.

_**"****Like a lover."**_

_'What we're doing is wrong...'_ he thought again and again until it became a prayer.

"Sayuri..."

"I know." came her sudden answer, making him tilt his head. "I know it's not right."

She finally lowered her gaze and he barely held back a relieved breath, glad that she had given him a moment of respite from that piercing intensity. Still he had to say something to her... but what? And why the hell wasn't his father coming already? The slightly acrid scent of her tears tingled his sensitive nose. No... anything but that...

"Sayuri..." he began again, struggling to find something to say. "Smile for me."

He blinked at his own words... what? That had been completely uncalled for... he wasn't her mate to ask that of her, especially in that tone. Still Sayuri looked up at him with a light sniffle before wiping away her tears. Her gaze softened again and a tiny smile crept upon her lips though it was enough to brighten her entire face. His stomach cringed at her submissiveness... he had to get away while he still could. While he still had some self control left.

Setting her on the bed he got to his feet and walked out of the room, leaving her to stare after him in awe. Only when he was halfway to his own bedroom did he notice he had left his armor in her room. Regardless, he was not about to go back and get it. Entering his bedroom he walked straight to his bed and laid down, burying his face in a pillow where he released a sigh. She probably would be very upset with him for leaving like that, but it was for the better. Some time later he turned his head to the side, setting his gaze on the sky which was growing crimson from the setting sun.

Back in her room Sayuri was watching the same sky. She had spent a few minutes examining his armor before averting her gaze from it. Had she done or said anything to upset him like that? It was obvious he was upset, otherwise he wouldn't have left without a word. A faint creak startled her and she moved her eyes toward the door, to see a small toad-youkai entering with what seemed to be a second youkai in tow. He resembled a human, like Sesshomaru, his dark hair reaching his shoulders, a pair of rubies shining beneath his brows.

"Good evening." the little toad said in a voice that made Sayuri wonder if he had a sore throat. "My name is Jaken and Touga-sama has asked me to bring you a healer."

The second youkai stepped up to the bed, motioning her to lay on her back which she did without question.

"Um... who is Touga-sama?"

"He is the one who saved your life, child. He is the Lord of the Western lands, as well as Sesshomaru-sama's father."

Sayuri fell silent while the healer tended to her wounds. She was curious to meet Touga... if Sesshomaru was so strikingly beautiful, he had to have gotten that beauty from somewhere. Soon enough the healer retreated from her side, giving a nod to Jaken before leaving the room as quietly as he had entered.

"You are to stay in bed for the following two days, as per Touga-sama's order, until you have fully recovered." Jaken crooned. "A servant will bring you food within a short while."

Before Sayuri could say anything more he left the room. How could they confine her to that room for two full days? She felt anger rising in her throat... now she couldn't even seek Sesshomaru to ask why he was so upset. For the following two days Sesshomaru did not return to her room... she had lost her appetite because of that, the servants always retrieving the meals untouched. Finally on the third evening Jaken entered her room again.

"My master wishes for you to join him and Sesshomaru-sama for dinner, if you are feeling well enough." he said.

"I will." Sayuri answered almost before the toad had finished speaking.

In truth she wasn't feeling at her best, but she was not going to miss the opportunity to shoot two birds with one stone: meet Sesshomaru's father and finally see Sesshomaru himself to confront him. Moving closer, Jaken set a new kimono on the bed and a pair of comfortable shoes on the floor.

"I will wait in the hallway, child." he crooned in a bossy tone before leaving the room.

Getting out of bed Sayuri smiled at the feel of the soft, warm carpet underneath her bare feet. Slowly she slipped the torn clothes off, unfolding the kimono and she found herself staring at it in awe. It didn't quite look like the usual ones she had seen all human girls and women wearing. It was sleeveless and a deep crimson in color, with golden edges. It looked more like the sort of foreign dress her mother used to wear. She gently caressed the silky material and enjoyed the feeling. Warmth rose in her cheeks when she thought for a moment that the color of it was similar to Sesshomaru's stripes. Had he picked it for her? Or had it been his father? She simply refused to believe it had been that toad, which lacked even the faintest taste in clothing.

Shrugging off that thought she covered herself with it. A perfect fit? She simply stood there, puzzled for a brief moment, before she remembered that Jaken was waiting for her. Slipping into the shoes which – to no surprise by now – were a perfect fit as well, she pushed open the heavy oak door and stepped into what had to be the tallest, longest and oldest hallway she had ever seen. Her eyes drifted over the ancient stones set in the walls, the paintings showing battles and other inu-youkai and the torches on the wall... it was, in a word, overwhelming. It took no more than a few seconds for Jaken's coarse voice to hurt her ears.

"Come, Touga-sama awaits you."

She inwardly cursed him for that voice that made her ears bleed and spoiled every last bit of good mood she had left. Waddling somewhat as he walked, even Jaken sometimes found himself marveling at the craftsmanship of the objects in the castle, and the architecture. A small shake of his head would serve to dismiss that thought. After all, he would have to go fetch his young master, as Touga had ordered that as well...

"I... I'm coming..."

Sayuri reluctantly pulled away from her dazzled state to follow the toad. However she stopped no more than ten steps away to stare at the door which followed right after hers. It looked heavy just like hers, but there was something different. A silvery crescent was carved in the door and if she strained her nose a bit she could catch a whiff of Sesshomaru's scent. A shade of warmth rose in her face as realization dawned on her... he was right in the next room? Would she be able to hear him if she pressed her ear to her room's wall? She shook her head... what in the world was she thinking?

Jaken's bulging yellow eyes soon noticed the girl had stopped yet again and he inwardly sighed in annoyance. That child was proving to be quite some trouble... he only hoped his masters would be able to endure it.

"Touga-sama is a patient man, but that does not mean we should leave him waiting!" he crooned somewhat harsher than before, trying to assess his authority as a grown up in front of her.

He would have raised his voice at her because she was already an irritating presence to him, but his orders had been to be kind to her, and those commands were no small thing, having not only been given to him by Sesshomaru, but through the young Taiyoukai, by his father. Blinking with an invisible cringe at the toad's voice, she tore herself away from the door to follow him. Her hearing was starting to develop a bit faster than her other senses, as she noticed by the fact that she could hear Sesshomaru moving about in his room, albeit faintly. Or perhaps that was just her imagination... though she soon found that it hadn't been that.

Within moments Sesshomaru's door opened, the Taiyoukai wrinkling his nose faintly at Jaken's loud voice. The toad however, having not noticed that, turned to face the young lord with a bright expression that revealed to Sayuri just how much he adored Sesshomaru. More than likely his father received the same adoration.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Your father has summoned you to dinner!" he said, clearly a lot more politely than he had addressed Sayuri.

Sesshomaru turned to face the short youkai, his gaze unreadable despite his irritation.

_'Keep talking to her in that disrespectful manner, Jaken... and I'll...'_

_**"****You'll what? Defend her honor?"**_ his youki grinned in the back of his head. _**"You know that's what you were about to say..."**_

He inwardly bared his fangs at his youki, while his golden eyes moved from the toad to Sayuri. Observing her without the slightest hint of emotion, he then moved toward the dining hall. Stopping at the sound of the door, the girl had turned around smiling – her face already bright like a sunny day – but her smile died a swift death under his emotionless gaze and she swallowed her words as she watched him walk past her. He towered over her by, she would have to say, at least three heads... she barely reached his waist.

"Why...?"

Her whisper, she hoped, would be enough for him to hear. Why was he still upset with her? What had she done to anger him so? She pulled her lower lip between her teeth and squeezed hard enough to take her mind off the tears that now struggled to pool in her eyes, and she stubbornly frowned at his back. He was so confusing and so unfair... showing so much emotion one moment and showing none the following. Sesshomaru did not cast a second glance to her, his heart cringing at her whisper. He truly hated having to do that, but there was no other way... no other way for him to make sure he would not force himself on her at the whim of his youki.

Puffing up her cheeks she huffed behind him, her frown deepening somewhat across her small forehead. Her mother would always smile in delight at the sight, saying that she looked very cute when she was angry like that. Well fine... if he was going to be a jerk, so could she. Why, she had a mind to march right back in that room he had stuck her in and never speak to him again. The only thing that made her hesitate in that decision was the fact that his father had been kind enough to save her life. He didn't deserve to see her spoiled, childish side. So what to do?

By then Touga was sitting in the dining room, his golden gaze meeting that of his son and he gave the boy a nod as he entered. Graceful as always... his son had ever been a beautiful sight in his eyes.

"Father."

Rather than nod to the elder inu-youkai, Sesshomaru offered a formal greeting in the form of that word before he took to his seat, eying the simple, though sufficient meal before him. Youkai were carnivores, after all, as they ate only the tissues of other youkai. He only hoped that his straight face would be enough to hide his impure thoughts from his father.

Out in the hallway Sayuri was still pinned to the spot, unable to decide whether or not to simply return to her room. Several seconds later Jaken's brow furrowed, the toad finally unmasking his irritation with the girl.

"Touga-sama awaits you beyond this door." he crooned in an obviously authoritative voice.

Moving his gaze above his son's head, Touga somewhat narrowed his eyes at the scent of Sayuri's anger.

"Where is the girl, Sesshomaru?"

He had every right to ask him that, since he had more or less left the child in his son's care. So then why was she angry? Had he done something to upset her? Back in the hallway, Sayuri decided the toad's bossy voice was the very last drop. Stomping over to him she propped herself in front of the youkai who only reached her chest, hands on her hips and a dangerous expression on her face as though she was but a step away from punching his ugly face into the wall behind him.

"Do _not_ order me around, you hear? I am not your servant!"

Her high pitched voice echoed along the hallway making Touga arch a brow. He had thought that his instructions to Jaken had been crystal clear that he was not to treat Sayuri as a servant. Still he returned his golden orbs to his son, his gaze making it too obvious that he suspected Sesshomaru to be at fault for the girl's sudden foul mood.

"She is coming, father. Or, she was..."

Sesshomaru's dull gaze moved to the door, while Jaken spoke outside.

"I did not give you an order! I merely informed you that my Lord awaits you within, since you seem so keen to the idea of keeping him waiting! I find it disrespectful."

Had she been human, he would have cracked her upside the head with his Nintojo, but alas, he could not... which was fortunate for her, since he did have a rather mean downward swing. That was all Sayuri needed to go over the edge... she didn't even realize when her fist made contact with Jaken's pointy snout, the short youkai losing his balance and slamming into the wall with a loud squawk. Touga arched a brow at the girl's short growl before he heard a familiar "bonk" and bit his tongue to hold back a chortle. He let off a soft sigh, though ultimately he couldn't contain a smile. Sesshomaru had been just as short tempered at her age. And he truly did not mind a second child in the house. Females tended to be a bit more vicious than males, especially during adolescence, but he was sure he could manage. He had managed his younger sisters after all, even if they were no longer alive due to ongoing battles.

"Sayuri... please do not maul Jaken right before dinner. You'll spoil your appetite."

He found himself having to fight a chuckle when the girl peeked her head in the doorway, blushing.

"Um... um... forgive me, Touga-sama."

Oh yes, she would be quite fun to have around the house. His gaze yet again moved to his son, finding himself mildly curious as to why he had suddenly changed his attitude toward the girl. He had seemed rather happy to have her in the family. Sesshomaru, expressionless as he saw the girl come in, could hear his youki speaking into his mind, stirring the beast within him which he was barely learning to control.

_**"****So innocent... so beautiful..."**_

The voice bounced around in his head, only causing a veil of distance to come over the deep pits of molten gold. Why could he not silence it...? It was his own youki, was it not? Why, then, did it always override him? Why did it have to fill his mind with those perverse, carnal images even now...? Now when he was looking at her, in front of his father. No, in front of _their_ father. She was going to be adopted as his sister, no doubt about that. His youki hissed and growled at that thought, and soon he realized he would have done the exact same thing, had he not been educated better. Seeing that Sesshomaru had not shown as much as a hint of emotion at her presence, Sayuri frowned. Very well... two could play at that game.

"Forgive me, Touga-sama... I believe I already lost my appetite."

She made sure to look Sesshomaru dead in the eye as she spoke, before she surprised even herself by sticking her tongue out at him and running back to her room to hide the tears she could no longer suppress. The echo of the heavy door slamming behind her reached the dining hall, Touga crossing his arms with a soft sigh.

"Alright, come clean Sesshomaru. What have you done to her?"

Despite his somewhat upset voice, there was no anger in his eyes. Merely a faint trace of disappointment that his own son would upset such a sweet child.

"I have done nothing, father. I simply have not been as interactive with her as she would like, I assume... I am not used to children."

It was the best lie he could come up with... what would his father think, if he knew the truth? Sesshomaru would not be able to face the shame he'd brought not only to himself, but to the Inu no Taisho as well as to their long line of great Lords and Ladies. Afraid that his expression might somehow betray him, he averted his gaze downward. Touga offered his son a piercing look, his eyes somewhat narrow. It was an expression he gained each time he tried to figure out what was going through the boy's head. Sesshomaru, while his flesh and blood, was ultimately a puzzle to him. No doubt, a trait from his mother.

"Very well... then you may go and make up with her."

He held out his hand after he spoke, offering the boy a plate of food along with two sets of chopsticks.

"Whether you like it or not, I will adopt her as your sister. So it's about time you started acting like a brother to her. Besides she hasn't eaten anything since we brought her here."

The resolution in his tone was absolute... he would not admit any disobedience from his son, and Sesshomaru knew all too well what it meant to anger his father. Sesshomaru silently watched the plate, before accepting it. She hadn't eaten at all? He felt a worried shade struggling to settle on his face, but he pushed it back. Had she refused to eat because of him?

"Yes. I am sorry, father." he said submissively, to calm the spirits.

There were times that he had no issue with his father, times that he adored him, and points which he simply could not bear for him to be his parent. That incident was one of the very last option. Yet, it also meant that the man didn't know, which softened the blow. Rising up, he parted from the room, closing the door behind him, but softly, despite his frustration. Seeing Jaken sitting there with a frown, he sadistically smiled before stomping on him a few times, the toad yelping.

"S... SESSHOMARU-SAMA! MERCY! MERRRRCYYYYY!"

It was a rather comical call, to the ears of the Taiyoukai but ultimately he sighed in relief. Now he felt relaxed enough to face Sayuri without doing or saying anything he would regret later on... that was, if his youki didn't decide to interfere again.

With a sigh, Touga picked up his chopsticks to eat. He was amazed Jaken was still around given how Sesshomaru always took out his frustration on the poor youkai. Still he would rather see Jaken full of bruises than endure the acrid scent of Sayuri's tears during his dinner. What was Sesshomaru's problem anyway? Back in the forest he had seemed so happy that she was alright, yet now he didn't even seem to care about the girl anymore. He truly did not understand his son's whims at that point...

_'Maybe he's like this because of adolescence?'_ he mused while he chewed on a piece of meat.

Sesshomaru walked the hallway when he was finished tormenting his servant, who now twitched, rendered helpless by his master. Arriving at the girl's door, he rapped on it with his knuckles, though his youki chose _that_ godforsaken moment to murr alluringly in the back of his mind.

_**"****This is your chance... before she becomes your sister. Have her, now!"**_

He clenched his teeth for an instant, as if that would obliterate the thought. It did indeed push it down somewhat, but he could feel it looming over his head. At that point, Sesshomaru's self concept was at an all new low; he truly hated himself for those urges. He couldn't explain them and he wasn't even sure he wanted to find an explanation... how could the explanation be anything good when his self respect was in pieces?

"Go away..." she said in between two sniffles, and his stomach cringed, his claws pressing slightly into the plate he was holding.

The dark blue sheets were already wet in the middle of the bed where Sayuri had curled up to cry. His scent had all but flooded the room even with the door closed. She closed her eyes with a sigh, as though that would make both the door and Sesshomaru go away.

Her parents had explained how well developed an adult's senses were and she imagined he could hear her twitching against the sheets as she tried to contain her tears now that he was there. Inwardly she growled at herself for being so stupid and letting her mouth run before her mind. She didn't want him to go away... she wanted him to sit on her bed again and hold her in his arms like he had done a couple of days before. Hearing her voice a bit too clearly for his taste, Touga narrowed his eyes. Surely Sesshomaru would not be so reckless as to dismiss his father's words... would he?

The scent of her tears and sorrow disturbed Sesshomaru to such a point that his youki took over, leading his hand to open the door then slide it back into place behind him. Drawing near, he stopped next to the bed placing the tray on the bedside table. He wanted to embrace her... his fingers twitched, aching to feel her small form once more. No, that was wrong! But he was supposed to comfort her; that was why his father had sent him to that room. Would that balance out his ill desires, or justify holding her again? No... it would not. He could only hope that his youki never defeated him.

Sitting up in the middle of the bed Sayuri glared a defiant look at him, the same as she had done with that feline in the forest. Only that time she was fully aware of the faint blush covering her cheeks and the slight tremble in her shoulders as she fought back tears. Still she held her chin up, thinking she must have looked really silly trying to defy him with her face full of tears.

_**"****Mmm... such pride. Wild... untamed..."**_

He inwardly sighed at his youki's words. If he had to be honest with himself his youki was nothing more than his most basic instincts. It was a part of him... one which spoke uncomfortable truths, but still a part of him. And that part of him wanted her with raw, animalistic lust that frightened even himself. Still she was his sister...

* * *

><p>Hmm apparently Sesshomaru is having quite some trouble keeping a grip on himself. Makes me wonder if he'll give in after all... O.O R&amp;R please :)<p> 


	3. Niisama

Well, first of all I want to thank those who already read this (silversable13, kiari-namiro and Kathalla). I hope you guys liked it and I hope you'll like it from here on as well ^^

Also I'd like to give a special thanks to Kathalla for being the first ever to review my story... thanks hon *hugs*

So on to the story... also, before I forget... *whispers* every _Inuyasha_ character in my story belongs to Rumiko-san.

Enjoy! :D

* * *

><p><strong>3. Nii-sama<strong>

"Go away..." she said even as she saw him standing next to her bed.

It hurt... those two words coming from her mouth had sent a pang of pain through his heart. Even if he would have rather died than admit that he deserved her cold treatment. So was it a good idea to push her limits – as well as his own – a bit? To see how far he could go? He hesitated for a while, pondering on that option and ultimately decided to favor it. Reaching forward, he grasped the girl's small arms and pulled her closer. Was it... happening? He'd thought that he might cave to his youki, but that soon? Luckily for him, he had only pulled her into a gentle, innocent embrace. Maybe it wasn't so ill intended after all... yet, the words that rang out in his mind as he held her small body, said volumes to him.

_**"You know you love her..."**_

Love...? A child? He felt disgust rising in his throat at what his youki implied; so much so that for a moment he feared he might throw up. He did manage to keep a straight face, otherwise who knew what sort of questions she might have started asking him. Her soft voice came out in the form of a short-lived astounded sound, and he felt a faint shiver rushing down his spine all the way to the tip of his tail.

Sayuri didn't even know what was going on anymore. One moment she was looking up in his eyes with that stubborn, defiant gaze of hers, the next she found herself staring at the silky white fabric covering his chest. She didn't know whether to push him away or to curl up in his arms, but ultimately decided on the latter. His scent brought a beautiful image in her mind, of the forest in mid winter. Snow covered trees... white, serene fields as far as the eye could see... snowflakes dancing gracefully on their way to join their brothers and sisters on the ground.

_'Graceful...'_ she mused.

Graceful like him and all he did. Every single move of his body was graceful and she couldn't find any flaw in him, no matter how much she tried. She closed her eyes to further enjoy that image and a soft smile curved her lips. Her tears had dried on their paths down her cheeks by now, only leaving salty trails behind, the scent of which did not fail to reach Sesshomaru's nose. His throat felt dry and he slid his tongue along one of his fangs to hold himself back from leaning down and licking her cheek to taste her tears.

Instinctively sensing the change in his scent for a brief moment, Sayuri pushed herself against him a bit harder, her small arms wrapping around his waist in a tight grip. She felt the need to look at him again and so she did, sky blue meeting warm gold... and she smiled. His mere presence there, holding her, was enough to erase any trace of her anger. And she could do nothing more than smile as her eyes basked in the perfection of his features. Sesshomaru, however, was simply stunned for a moment. How could she give him such a cold look one moment... cold enough to freeze his very core... then offer him enough warmth in her eyes that he thought he would melt? It was beyond his ability to comprehend.

"...Are you sure that you are not hungry? Father asked me to bring this to you, so that we might share a meal."

It was then that he realized... he was sitting on her bed. When had his body moved? How could she hypnotize him to the point where even his muscles acted of their own accord? Sayuri opened her mouth to say "no" since his presence took away even her hunger, but her stomach ran ahead of her mouth and grumbled making her blush and hide her face in his kimono.

_'Why now?'_ she whispered in her head.

After he had finally shown some emotion again, she just had to make a fool of herself. Then again, she hadn't eaten since her parents had died which amassed to five days by now. She wasn't used to going so long without food. Sesshomaru felt his lips curve into a tiny smile at the sound of her hungry stomach.

_'Stubborn child...'_ he thought, somewhat amused.

He set her back on the bed, within arm's length of him, before placing the tray between them.

"Let us eat then."

He set his gaze on hers and heaved a sigh, albeit inwardly, when his youki wagged its tail in delight at that "romantic dinner". Still blushing the girl nodded, her gaze intently fixed on the plate as though the pieces of youkai meat were the most interesting things in the world. Picking up her chopsticks she slowly brought a small piece to her mouth. Luckily her parents had had some time to teach her how to behave, especially in the presence of nobility, so now it was as good a time as any to put that knowledge to use. She didn't even want to imagine how she looked in his eyes... acting childishly one moment then as a grown up the next.

Following her lead, Sesshomaru reached for his own chopsticks, his slender fingers making good use of them. Being the well taught, well raised Taiyoukai that he was, his own posture was flawless, his manners just the same. Settling for less than half of the meat Sayuri finally set the chopsticks down, now taking a few moments to watch him. He was so perfect that it hurt and she felt like a complete peasant compared to him. Then again how would one feel when compared to perfection, if not imperfect?

Her gaze followed his pale hand – she enjoyed the contrast his skin made against the dark wood of the chopsticks – to his mouth... that beautifully carved mouth, flawless in every line as though it had been cut into marble. Before she knew it, she felt the tip of her tongue trailing along her own lower lip, and that made her blush and move her gaze away from him, hoping he hadn't noticed. Why was she acting like that? She was just a child; she shouldn't have been interested in him... at least not in such a way.

It was true; her mother had told her that – although it rarely happened – sometimes inu-youkai found their soul mates early in life. Both her parents had always told her that she would know when she would meet the right male, that he was the one made for her. Then again, her parents had never told her _how early_ one could find a mate. Still she felt just like her mother said she would... she didn't know how to act around him and she was drawn to him in a way that was, to say the least, unnatural... especially given her age.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru was focused on his own thoughts and feelings. They confused him... they disgusted him... they robbed him of his self respect. How could a demon respect himself, when he could not even trust himself with someone of the most tender age? Finally returning the chopsticks to the plate, his eyes turned to see her watching him. Was that... hunger in her eyes? He'd seen it before, in the eyes of fully grown female youkai. No, that was impossible. She was still too innocent to know such feelings.

_**"She wants you..."**_ his youki murred lazily, and he felt his stomach cringe.

No, she did not. He would not believe that; those were just his own perverse thoughts speaking. That, however, did not stop him from cocking his head to the side a bit as he tried to figure out what exactly it was that he had seen in her eyes. In the dining hall Touga blinked as his nose suddenly filled with Sayuri's scent... her anger was gone and the tears with it, but... her natural scent had suddenly turned more potent and fuller. He had only felt that kind of scent from Sesshomaru's mother when she was trying to seduce him. That fragrance however lingered for only a brief moment before it was gone without a trace. Had he just imagined that? The girl was still too young for even the most basic act of mating, let alone for knowing how to seduce a male.

"Heh... guess I miss his mother more than I thought." he muttered somewhat ironically before sipping his sake again.

Back in the room Sayuri had noticed Sesshomaru's puzzled gaze and she tilted her head to the side with that sweet, innocent smile of hers, her dark strands now cascading along her shoulder. The young male shook his head to her inquisitive look, as though he had just dismissed his own curiosity.

"I must take this to the servants." he said picking up the now empty tray.

He didn't mention whether or not he would return to her... then again he was seriously thinking of not returning that night. His imagination seemed to be working against him, seeking to supply him with reasons that would justify each of the impure things he wanted to do to her. He had to get away from her... her and her dazzling scent. His youki was already growling at him for not taking action with her so he had to make his escape soon, while he was still in control of himself. As if to further torture him, Sayuri reached forward before he had the chance to get up, grabbing the sleeve of his kimono. And he found himself powerless to grasp her hand and avoid it... it was as if he was under a charm that had taken away every last bit of control over his muscles.

"Can we..."

She watched him for a moment then blushed and lowered her head so that her hair now hung loosely covering both sides of her face. During that brief moment Sesshomaru found himself holding his breath in anticipation of what she might request of him. He didn't know whether to be afraid of the end of that phrase, or to hope she would ask him to take her. Yes, he could feel that bud of hope planted deeply in his soul, even if his rational mind told him again and again that she was too young to know of such things.

"...take a walk?" she finally said, and Sesshomaru felt the air leaving his lungs a bit faster than he would have liked.

Having traveled ever since she could remember, Sayuri found it quite hard to keep all her energy at bay and sit in that room like a well behaved child.

"It's boring in here..."

"...We will, but we cannot leave the estate. We will take a walk around the garden." he answered before even giving it a second thought.

Had he lost his mind? A walk? Alone with her, at night? His youki murred again and he could almost see his inner dog rolling around with his tongue hanging from his mouth. Before he knew it, her black strands were sliding in between his pale fingers.

_'It's so soft...'_

He blinked once at that, almost instantly reclaiming his hand as though her hair was burning him. That hadn't been his youki speaking, but his own rational mind... the sheer shock of that was enough to make him stand.

"I have to take this to the servants first, or father will be upset with me. I will return to take you to the garden."

He eyed his armor on his way out, making a mental note to send Jaken in order to retrieve it and also to tell the youkai to clean her scent off it before bringing it to his room. Once in the hallway he exhaled an audible sigh... his entire body was drenched in her scent, and he barely resisted the urge to bury his nose in his own sleeve and inhale it deeply. He didn't like to admit it, but he was quickly developing an addiction to that scent. Shaking his head to clear his mind he then made his way to the kitchen to return the tray.

Once he had left Sayuri felt a smile cross her lips. Well, a short walk outside was better than nothing... she had spotted a grove from her window, stretching out from the garden. Maybe she could convince him to take her there since it wasn't as if they were leaving the estate. Meanwhile in the kitchen all the servants had paused in what they were doing to stare at Sesshomaru. It was the first time that the young lord had set foot in that room since he had been little and enjoyed playing pranks on the servants, but none of them said a word being too astounded to see him there. One of the female servants finally walked to him and, with a respectful bow, held out her hands to retrieve the dish.

Sesshomaru placed the tray in the woman's hands before wordlessly turning his back to them, leaving them to do their appointed tasks. His walk on the way back was one of intentional leisure. He was indeed going back, but at the same time, he needed to think... how long could he maintain his youki at bay? It seemed to be doing everything it could to entice him toward fulfilling his most honest and darkest of desires, including justifying doing so. Maybe it wouldn't get any worse... he only half-heartedly repeated that in his head, exhaling another sigh – that was becoming an odd habit to him.

By then Sayuri had stepped back into her shoes and had left the room to search for him. He was taking way too long and she was growing impatient. Regardless of her feelings or her thoughts, she was still a child with a very short patience fuse. It was only after a few twists and turns that she realized she had absolutely no idea about the layout of the castle. Panic grasped her for a brief moment. She wasn't lost... was she?

_'Come on, you cowardly mutt... it's just a castle. Maybe you'll end up in the garden anyway.'_

That thought was meant more to keep her fear at bay and put a stop to the cold shivers rolling down her spine. She didn't truly believe those words and she knew it... she was completely and utterly lost. Casting a glance behind her along the seemingly endless hallway, she suddenly felt really, really small. Not to mention that there was no one in sight; not even one servant. No one who could tell her how to at least get back to her room. Even Jaken would have been a wonderful sight to her eyes just then.

_'Sesshomaru is going to be_ _so_ _mad at me...'_ she mused with a sigh.

Deciding to continue forward she soon saw someone walking down the hallway in her direction. He certainly didn't look like a servant but maybe he knew his way around the castle. With a relieved smile she ran a few steps before stopping so suddenly that she almost fell on her face. It was a youkai resembling a young human, like Sesshomaru... and he was gorgeous. Sure, he was not as beautiful as Sesshomaru himself, but he was truly gorgeous. His hair was pitch black – even blacker than hers, as she noticed – tied in a long braid that reached his waist. His light blue sash crisscrossed over his chest and hugged his hips, as if to further emphasize his slender but well toned figure, and a long spear – ending in a blade that reminded her of a lightning bolt – was strapped to his back.

However, his mere presence was not what had made her heart freeze. His crimson eyes were alight like two volcanoes, and the pure, raw joy of hunting and killing burned so deeply in his gaze which he had now fixed on her. A smirk had curved one corner of his mouth upward, the tip of a milky white fang showing in between his lips, giving him an even more sinister appearance. Around the same time Sesshomaru had finally made it back to Sayuri's room... but something wasn't right. Sure her scent was still there but instead of being confined to the room and the space in front of the door, it now trailed along the hallway. A shade of worry crossed his gaze as he all but busted through the door, his eyes taking in the empty room in just one sweep.

"Sayuri...?"

He glanced along the hallway calling her name again before he found himself following the trail of her scent, walking quite a bit faster than usual. Curses... the way she had gone led to the Eastern wing of the castle where other youkai lived. He felt his jaw clenching at the thought of Sayuri running into any of them. Sure they were skilled warriors and some were highly intelligent, but that didn't mean they weren't evil and cruel as most youkai were. It didn't mean they wouldn't hurt her simply because she was a youkai like them. And he couldn't be sure that his father had yet ordered all of them not to touch the girl, or that all of them would follow his father's order.

Sesshomaru took another whiff of the air after a few twists and turns to determine her location, and the scent mixed in with hers made his stomach cringe. Ash, sulfur and a sadistic pleasure to kill... he felt a low growl in the back of his throat; there was no mistaking that scent. One of the Thunder Brothers had found Sayuri! Within moments his steps picked up the pace until he finally realized he was running. Judging by the fact that he didn't smell any blood, it was most likely Hiten who had come across her... Manten would have killed her – or at least wounded her – already.

Closing the distance between himself and the frightened girl, Hiten now glanced down at her since he towered well above her head. He then bent over bringing his nose closer to her and inhaling rather deeply. That scent of hers wasn't quite as innocent as her appearance... it was a faint fragrance but he could tell she had the scent of one who was in search of a mate. She did seem really young but Hiten knew that for most youkai age was never an obstacle. It never had been for him, at least...

"So you're the one Touga found in the forest?" he said and enjoyed the way she startled at his voice.

He never liked to rush, as his less patient brother knew all too well. He enjoyed the sadistic thrill of teasing and toying with his prey first. Oh, and that girl's fear held such appeal to him... it was enough to make him lick his lips. Then suddenly he saw her swallow her fear and raise her chin to give him a defiant gaze. She defied him – him! – even if he could have killed her without the slightest of efforts. He felt a chuckle rise in his throat.

"That's a great gaze, kid... what say I mark you as my mate?"

He had straightened his body by now, his hands coming to rest on his hips. Sayuri's expression turned to one of utter bewilderment as the killing intent had suddenly vanished from his gaze. She could tell he had relaxed because he sensed no threat from her due to her young age. Still his blunt proposal left her at a loss for words... she had a feeling he was going to do that even if she refused.

_'Sesshomaru-sama... where are you?'_

Her words were shaky even inside her own mind, and she stepped back.

"No, thank you."

Her voice came out on a defiant tone, even if that hadn't been her intention. Half a grin stretched on Hiten's face... he had always loved feisty and arrogant females. It made it all the more interesting and thrilling to break them. Reaching out he grasped the girl's arm forcing her to stop.

"Come on, I don't bite... too hard..." he said, baring his fangs at her in a full grin.

Before Sayuri had a chance to struggle, Hiten released her and jumped back a few feet to avoid Sesshomaru's poisonous claws that would have pierced his chest otherwise. With her heart racing madly, Sayuri moved her gaze to the young Taiyoukai. There he was, in all his perfect self, rage flooding his scent and his gaze as he watched Hiten. Still the youkai tilted his head, a sincere expression of puzzlement on his face.

"Where's the fire, Sesshomaru?"

He had sensed the young lord's scent around the girl but he knew for a fact that Sesshomaru had been with his father when they had found her, so it was natural for her body to retain it. He really couldn't see why his friend seemed so angry at him. Reaching to his waist Sesshomaru unsheathed his katana in a graceful move, pointing the bare tip at Hiten's chest, his eyes never leaving the youkai.

"Come to me, Sayuri." he said gently, so he wouldn't further frighten her.

Sayuri felt that all too familiar warmth rising in her face at Sesshomaru's tone. Without a second thought she ran past Hiten and wrapped her small arms around Sesshomaru's waist in a tight grip. She had never been so relieved in her life, as she had when he had appeared in her field of vision. If it were possible, he was even more beautiful when he was angry. Once his free hand felt Sayuri's shoulder, the young lord spoke again, his voice now gaining an edge of wrath.

"Hiten... this girl is my future sister. The next time I see you touch her, will be the last. I will not be so slow in the future."

_**"That's right... Hiten can't have her, because she's yours!"**_ his youki chuckled in the back of his head.

He had to fight back the pride he felt for concealing his true intentions so masterfully, but he was brought back to the moment by Hiten's amused chuckle.

"Is she now? Then I guess I'll have to talk to your father about this."

He gave one last glance to the girl who was now clinging to Sesshomaru's kimono, before turning his back on them and walking away.

"I will take her as my mate, Sesshomaru. Maybe not now, but when she grows up..."

His voice trailed off in the tense air, and Sayuri felt her small hands grasping the silky fabric that covered Sesshomaru's waist even harder.

"If she is interested in you at that time, then so be it. If she is not and you attempt to force yourself on her, I will cut you down. That is a promise."

Despite his neutral voice, he felt rage rising in his chest. The thought of Hiten and Sayuri as mates pained him as much as it angered him. Was he jealous that another had taken interest in her? She didn't belong to him in the first place, so he had no right to be so possessive. Then why couldn't he control his feelings? He knew that in the end she would have to take a mate... sadly it would always be someone else and not him. He feared that future and his own reactions to it.

Realizing that he had permitted his thoughts to get away from him, he lowered his weapon. Hiten would not be so ignorant as to attack him. Regardless of his feelings, that half of the Thunder Brothers knew that he would meet with swift defeat and a mercilessly administered fate. It was then that Sayuri's shaky voice reached his ears.

"I don't want him..."

She looked up at Sesshomaru with wide eyes, her hands tugging lightly on his kimono.

"I don't want anyone else..."

For a moment she hoped with all her being that his name would somehow be written all over her face or at least in her gaze. In all honesty she didn't even fully know what she was saying... she couldn't even comprehend the entire weight of her words, despite her sharp mind, and she had no idea what having a mate implied. All she knew was that she wanted to be with Sesshomaru forever... with him... she didn't want any other male at her side but him.

If his youki had had eyes, they would have been wide, whereas Sesshomaru flattened his lips to avoid smiling to her statement. _Else_...? She clearly wanted someone, and given how she was so close that she seemed almost sewn into his hakama with those large, beautiful eyes set on him, Sayuri seemed to be offering her heart to him. But she was too young to even know her heart in the first place and he knew it... he tried to resign himself with the thought that her words and actions held no second meaning. Hiten had frightened her, it was all too obvious, so it was normal for her to cling to him like that given the fact that he was her brother now.

_'Brother...'_ he mused and internally he cursed that word into the very depths of Hell.

His hand moved from her shoulder to her head, his voice gaining a soft edge... softer than he had planned to allow it.

"...It is decided. Be gone from her sight, Hiten."

The youkai's footsteps ceased and he glanced to the young lord over his shoulder.

"Heh... she's still a kid, Sesshomaru. She doesn't know what she wants. I'll go see Touga-sama about it in the morning."

He clearly wasn't planning to let Sayuri get away from him, though something bothered him. The look in Sesshomaru's eyes was not that of a brother. The sound of his voice when he had called to the girl had not been that of a brother... he wasn't a brother calling his sister to him. He was a male calling his mate.

_'Don't tell me... the perfect Sesshomaru actually has that sort of feelings for his own sister?'_ he mused as he resumed his way further down the hall. _'Well, it doesn't make any difference. I want her, and Touga wants to keep up his alliance with the Thunder Clan so he'll give her to me when she comes of age.'_

Sesshomaru's throat relaxed, and thus tones dropped everything, returning to normal before fully concentrating on the child... CHILD. He said the word again in his mind, as if it would make any difference, though wisdom dictated to him that it would not.

"You should have waited for me, Sayuri. Do you still wish to go to the garden?"

The girl lowered her gaze and nodded. He was really speaking like a brother now... had he finally convinced himself to be only a brother to her? She found herself oddly sad at that thought.

"Forgive me... nii-sama..."

She blinked at her own words as she stared at the floor. She hadn't meant to call him brother, but with the way he acted it had simply slipped her tongue. His lips tightened in silent annoyance at that wretched word. Oh, how he longed to comfort her, to hold her again, to...

_**"...Stroke her face..."**_ his youki murred, ending that train of thoughts for him.

He felt his hand twitch faintly at that impulse, but he instead settled for trailing his fingers through her silky hair.

"...Shall we go?"

The moment his hand touched her Sayuri looked up at him again, apparently puzzled by his action. Within a moment however she smiled brightly and nodded before taking his hand, although hers disappeared completely in his slender palm. A faint shade of pink crept into her pale cheeks and she smiled again at the warmth of his hand. She could feel the rough skin of his palm from swordsmanship, but it didn't bother her. Returning his blade to the sheath Sesshomaru walked the hallways with her, keeping a mild grasp on her small hand. He could feel every single detail of her slender fingers and the tiny claws ending them. At that very moment, it was as if she wasn't even a child. He felt as if he were holding the hand of a lover, even if no part of him confessed that in the least.

While she walked with him she too ignored everything around in favor of simply watching him, even if he didn't cast her so much as one glance. The only thing that convinced her to take her eyes off him was the garden itself, basking in the silvery moonlight, under a sky simply drenched in sparkling stars. The lawn stretched from the very steps that led to the corridor she and Sesshomaru had come by, weaving itself around a large pond in the middle. Ancient tall walls surrounded the entire area giving the garden an air of intimacy.

The only wall missing was replaced by the thick grove she had seen from her window, a narrow path leading into the shadows beneath the trees. Beautifully sculpted benches, arches, columns and statues adorned the place, and water lilies covered part of the pond giving shelter to the koi living there. Sayuri was simply speechless and all she could do was grasp the side of Sesshomaru's hand a bit tighter, while her eyes took in all the beauty of that warm night.

Stepping with her along the stone path, he inhaled the fresh air deeply. It helped to clear his mind to some extent, though his youki didn't fail to mention the intimacy surrounding them.

_'I refuse to take advantage of that.'_ he thought as he allowed his eyes to drift over to the pond.

Even then, he was resigned to having the girl be an unrequited love, but he could have that time with Sayuri. That moment, however, found him wanting to claw his own eyes out, as retaliation for his inability to relegate that contemplative cycle to some part of his mind where it would not affect him. Releasing his hand Sayuri ran up ahead stopping by a rose bush to smell the flowers.

"So pretty..." she whispered trailing a pale finger across one of the crimson flowers.

_'...Like you...'_

He blinked at his own thought and closed his eyes, taking a moment to choke it to death. Sayuri suddenly turned on her heels with the intention to call him so she could show him the flowers, but her voice died in her throat at the sight of him. His pale skin seemed even paler now that the moon was kissing his face. His long strands swayed in the gentle breeze, shining like silver, his golden eyes shimmering faintly in the dim light once he had bestowed his gaze upon her again. Sayuri felt her heart skipping a beat... he was painfully beautiful.

"...Like a Kami..." she heard herself whispering while the warmth in her cheeks only grew warmer.

Stepping back so she could get a better view of him, the girl tripped and the next thing she knew she was on her back looking up at the starry sky. She blinked back tears as she sat up rubbing the back of her waist, but she made no sound to indicate her pain. When the salty fragrance of tears reached his nose, he glanced downward to view her as she moved to a seated position.

"...Did you hurt yourself?"

His voice was unintentionally warm... warmer than he would have liked, due to his genuine concern. Youkai were durable, with inu-youkai being one of the toughest, but as children they had yet to gain even an inkling of their power as adults. With a stubborn frown Sayuri shook her head, trying to ignore the fact that she was sniffling. She might have been a child, but she was no crybaby. She pouted at the thought that Sesshomaru truly might have seen her as just a child... and he would have been right to do so. With a soft smile, his arms were set upon her crossing over her torso and pulling her back into an embrace. Innocent or impure, again he found himself comforting her though he was doing so not just for her sake, but because he did indeed have an excuse to fall back upon, in case anyone questioned him.

_'Stubborn child...'_ he found himself musing yet again, with a faint trace of amusement at her demeanor.

A blink was all that betrayed her surprise at his action. She still wasn't sure if he did so out of brotherly love or something else... she gave a bitter smile once she had hidden her face against his kimono. Of course he was doing it because he saw her as a sister. She didn't have the right to expect anything else from him at her age, even if she wasn't sure what that "else" meant... and later she wouldn't have the right simply because she would be his sister in everyone's eyes. The male youkai remained that way, frozen in time for a brief moment, before he withdrew his arms. Instantaneously frowning, Sesshomaru stood, bland in his speech.

"Do you wish to go back inside? Father will be coming to send us to bed soon."

Nodding Sayuri took his hand waiting for him to lead her back to her room, given the fact that she had no idea where it was.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama."

She smiled up at him, her voice now much more relaxed than when she had called him brother. She didn't see him as a brother... she couldn't... she wouldn't! He was so much more to her even if she did not know what to call him. But he was something more. He could hear something in her voice: adoration. At least, that was what he believed it to be. She trusted him to protect her, and he wanted to do just that, but at the same time it was likely not to the same end that she envisioned. The guilt had begun to pile up, to the extent that he could barely endure its weight. Ignoring the fact that he was holding her hand, to the best of his capacity, he entered the castle leading her back to her room.

* * *

><p>Uh, oh... Hiten wants Sayuri-chan? o.O I wonder how Sesshy's gonna take THAT kind of blow to his pride. R&amp;R please ^^<p>

Also, I'm thinking of maybe changing the story title since I'm not quite pleased with this one (it's too long for my tastes and too common xD). So if you guys have any ideas either write them in your reviews or message me :)

One last thing... I've started working on a _Bleach_ themed fic in parallel, so I might be a bit slower uploading the following chapters for this one. I kinda have moments when I go into a creative madness and I tend to forget everything around me x3 But I promise I'll do my best to upload the following chapter as soon as possible.


	4. Confession

Well, here's the fourth chapter and I'm glad to see more and more people can't wait to read the rest of the story. Gives me a warm feeling inside :3

Anyway, I'd like to thank Anaon 1989, DestinedForGreatness, ilovemedia18, Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967 and Kaulitz-Twins-Fangirl for reading and some of you reviewing my story. Knowing that more and more people like it is a great feeling and it only inspires me to keep writing stories. So, thank you!

P.S. Every _Inuyasha_ character belongs to Rumiko-san, as always xD

* * *

><p><strong>4. Confession<strong>

Once she was safely in her room, Sesshomaru walked the few steps back to his own. Entering and closing the door behind him he sighed... being with her for so long was draining him, since he had to be tense and on alert at all times, lest he allowed his instincts to take over. Stripping, since he usually slept naked, he collapsed on the bed with his face buried in a pillow. Finally he covered himself yet it took him quite a while to fall asleep. His youki tortured him with perverse mental images and he felt sick at the fact that he was enjoying them.

Now alone in her room, Sayuri slipped into the thin white kimono that apparently one of the servants had left there for her. Curling under the dark blue sheets she fixed her gaze on the patch of starry sky visible through the window. Her lips refused to give up on the soft smile that had imprinted itself on them, but she didn't mind. She brought her hand to her face, burying her nose in her own palm and inhaled deeply. His scent invaded her like a sweet toxin and soon she fell asleep in that exact position.

Some hours later however she suddenly woke up... she was still shivering and the cold sweat on her forehead and body did nothing to warm her up. Wiping it away from her face with her sleeve, she sat up looking around the enormous room and, again, she felt too small for her liking. Habit drove her to do what she always did when having a nightmare; seek someone to share the bed with. Until then it had been either her mother or her father but neither were there anymore.

_He_, however, was right behind the next door... careful not to make too much noise she slipped out of her room like a shadow, walking barefooted along the hallway until she found herself facing the silvery crescent carved into Sesshomaru's door. She hesitated for a moment... what if he got upset with her? Several moments later she shuddered... her feet were freezing on the cold stone and she knew she wouldn't be able to fall asleep again by herself. Thus she slowly pushed against the massive door, peeking her head into his room. His scent hit her in the face like a tidal wave and she grasped the door to keep herself standing, her voice somewhat shaky because of that.

"Um... Sesshomaru-sama...?"

Despite being quite deeply asleep, Sesshomaru stirred at the sound of her soft voice though it did not completely wake him. Half of him believed that he was still sleeping and her voice was a dream.

"...What is it?" he said drowsily, unwilling to open his eyes.

Hearing his voice she smiled, somewhat relieved that he didn't seem upset. Stepping inside she closed the door and scurried over to his bed. Climbing onto the silky black sheets she crawled on all fours until she was right next to his pillow where she settled on her knees. For a moment she even forgot why she was there... he was so beautiful even in his sleep, and the moonlight shining in his room made it too easy for her to see him. Finally she regained her voice and spoke, slightly nervous as to how he would react seeing her in his bed.

"I had a nightmare..." she whispered, her eyes still shimmering from leftover tears.

His body had warned him that the sensation of someone crawling across his bed was too real to be a dream, but he only truly woke up when he heard her whisper so close to his head.

"Hm...?"

Once the haze cleared from his eyes, he widened them when he saw Sayuri on his bed. On... his... BED! That kimono she was wearing made it painfully easy for him to see the outline of her body even if she wasn't too developed yet due to age. He instantly lowered his eyelids to fight back the images his youki had forced upon his mind, lest he allowed his body to awaken a part which he did not wish for her to see.

_**"You don't want to hide from her..."**_

His youki seemed determined to break his self control, thus he turned onto his side with his back to the child to avoid her seeing his increasing arousal by accident, and made a struggling attempt to feign sleep.

"...You may sleep here if you wish."

His hand twitched on the pillow as he fought the urge to slap it over his mouth. He should have sent her back to her room before she got the idea to move under the covers with him... he was naked for Kami's sake! Not to mention he was already rather aroused. His youki chanted in victory at that slip of his tongue, only further adding pressure to his already weakened self control and he felt his groin muscles tensing, giving him undeniable knowledge that he would not be able to sleep anymore that night.

Somewhat taken aback by his approval, Sayuri tilted her head wondering why he had turned away from her. He clearly had no idea of how to behave when a child slept in his bed, thus she would have to teach him.

"Thank you."

It was all she said with that oh so soft voice of hers, before she crawled across his body to face him. Whether by instinct or because she had understood he was naked, she didn't move under the covers, instead curling up in a small ball against his bare chest. The thin fabric of the kimono now allowed her entire body to enjoy his warmth, and that only made her cuddle her face deeper into his chest inhaling his scent with an insatiable pleasure.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes in the brief moment when her legs straddled his hip, watching her move about with his usual emotionless gaze. Once she had settled down he settled for keeping his eyes on her... she was just as innocent and affectionate in her demeanor as she had been until then. He inwardly heaved a sigh when he realized he couldn't even control his hand anymore, his slender fingers having already buried themselves in her dark strands before settling on the back of her head. Her scent was intoxicating; he was drowning in it with her so close... and the warmth and feel of her small body, even through the fabric covering her, did nothing to help him calm down.

Sayuri smiled in her sleep as he stroke her hair, and in turn that made him smile even if she wouldn't see it. Along with the first rays of sun however, the voice of a servant reached his ears along with a soft knock on the door.

"Sesshomaru-sama... your father has summoned you to the front yard. The other Lords are to arrive soon."

A few moments of silence followed in which Sesshomaru simply refused to answer. He didn't want Sayuri to wake up and move away from him. Yet the scent of his father approaching his room made him retreat his hand from her.

_'Just what I need...'_ he thought with a mild irritation that he immediately concealed.

The door suddenly flew open, revealing Touga already dressed.

"Sesshomaru... come with me, boy. Our neighbors are due here within the hour for..."

His voice died in his throat and he found himself having to blink a few times, in order to make sure that it was indeed Sayuri he was seeing curled up next to his son. Trying his best to not give away the fact that he hadn't been sleeping, Sesshomaru carefully sat up so as not to allow the girl to slip on the sheets and hit the floor. His father's gaze said enough... he had been caught doing a very wrong thing.

"I know... she shouldn't be in here with me. But she had a nightmare and came to me crying, and I was too tired to argue with her."

He hoped that half of a lie would be enough to satisfy his father, at least for now. Good thing he wasn't holding her in his arms, or that would have put a serious hole in his excuse. Touga however kept his silence for a few moments and his golden eyes narrowed a bit. That scent... was that arousal he was smelling in his son's room?

"I see. Wake her up, she will need to be there too. They're coming to acknowledge her as your sister."

He then turned to leave but stopped in the doorway.

"And you... get dressed and come to my room before the Lords arrive." he said a bit harsher than he would have liked.

Sesshomaru's expression blanked as he watched his father leaving. Curses... despite all his efforts, all his careful planning... despite all the torture he had endured to keep Sayuri safe from himself... that one miscalculation had given him away, telling his father of the secret he had battled so harsh to keep hidden. He should have left the window open during the night, he should have sent the girl back to her room, he should have refrained from touching her and maybe he would have succeeded in settling his body down... but it was too late now for "should have"s. It irked him that he didn't even have time to bathe but he hoped his clothes would suffice to hide the scent from the other Lords, otherwise he could never hope to regain his pride. With a soft sigh he gently grasped the girl's shoulder, shaking her lightly to awake her.

"Sayuri... go to your room and get dressed. You will be adopted today."

The girl soon opened her eyes looking up at him and nodded without a word... her gaze however spoke lots. She didn't want to be his sister, but she didn't understand if he wanted to be her brother or not. Above all the mixed feelings in her expression, pain had to be the most visible.

"Thank you for letting me share your bed, Sesshomaru-sama..."

She slid off onto the floor and lowered her head trying to conceal the tears welling up in her eyes. Taking a deep breath she looked up at him once more, a bright smile on her lips despite the wet trails descending her pale cheeks.

"I never slept better than last night."

With that she ran out of his room and into her own, to change. Meanwhile Touga was standing on the terrace of his bedroom, his eyes set on the lands stretching from his castle gates. He didn't want to believe his own nose, but there was no mistaking it. Even if it was extremely faint, the scent of arousal still lingered over his son's bed. After clothing himself, Sesshomaru sighed reaching to the bridge of his nose and lightly rubbing the skin. Was he actually getting a headache? The sight of Sayuri barely holding back from crying when he had sent her away was still too vivid in his mind.

On his way to the door he inwardly cursed his memory which had failed to remind him that his armor was still in the girl's room. He would have to do without it for the morning until he found that godforsaken toad to retrieve it. Finally he stepped into the hallway, footstep after weary footstep guiding him to his father's room. Sesshomaru found himself wishing that he would never reach the man, but mere moments later he was standing on the terrace next to him.

"You wished to speak to me, father?"

He tried to keep his voice as normal as he could... maybe he could still find a way around that. The only sound Touga offered for a while, was a soft sigh before he finally decided to answer the question.

"Sesshomaru... you have never lied to me before." he said with an intended disappointed tone in his voice.

He had to somehow get the boy to tell the truth. If he were to be honest, it would not have bothered him too much if Sesshomaru held some feelings for Sayuri. What pained him was that his only child... his own flesh and blood... couldn't trust him enough to talk to him about it. Sesshomaru felt his body, his soul and even his mind freeze for a moment at that statement... fortunately his expression – which he had trained for over two centuries to not betray him – did not reveal anything suspicious.

"I did not plan to begin doing so. Of what are you speaking, father?"

He hoped with all his being that Touga would be referring to something else, but his rational mind insisted that it was a futile hope. Finally Touga turned to face him, crossing his arms... perhaps a change of subject was in order, to make the boy cave in.

"I see. The leader of the Thunder Clan sent a scroll to me at first hour. Apparently Hiten has taken a liking to Sayuri and wishes to become her mate. What do you think about this?"

His gaze said nothing of the true intentions behind his words, and he knew for a fact that Sesshomaru had never been able to lie to his face.

"I believe that... Hiten would not be a good mate for my future sister. His morals are twisted, father, and he displays an obvious sadistic demeanor. Sayuri would not be safe with him."

Yes, he could not lie to his father and refused to do so... but omitting some information was not exactly a lie. He was telling the truth, just not all of it. His voice did reveal honest concern for the girl's safety though he still battled to keep his raging youki at bay.

_**"Take her now... before Hiten can have her!"**_ it roared in his head, making him clench his jaw.

He could feel it pushing him onward, to confess to his father... but how could he? Touga would never see him with the same eyes again.

"Are you sure? Hiten is a good warrior and a man of his word."

He could sense the all too faint change in Sesshomaru's scent. Anger? Clearly he had touched a soft spot but which? The idea of Hiten having Sayuri or the idea of Sayuri having a mate, regardless of who it was... which one had troubled his son? It seemed he would have to push further to break him.

"His abilities as a warrior, or his honor as one, do not mean that he will be successful or even caring, as a mate. He may seek to mate her once, if even that, and then harm her, or worse... what's more, he enjoys women far too much. I do not believe he will be faithful to her."

That conversation was torture... was his father knowingly trying to hack his heart into tiny pieces? Simultaneously, he was thanking the man in his own mind... if he had not raised him to be stoic and level headed, he would have already shattered and opened up, just to end the heaviness in his chest. For a moment Touga had to fight back a growl. His son was stubborn, he would give him credit for that. It wasn't always a bad trait for a future Lord, but now it most certainly pissed him off. Why didn't Sesshomaru confide in him as he had always done? Touga was never one to judge unfairly, and the thought of his only child _refusing_ to trust him was quite painful.

"I know... about you."

Yes, he had resorted to that little lie. He suspected more and more that Sesshomaru had some feelings for Sayuri – other than just brotherly love – but he didn't know for sure. However it seemed Sesshomaru wasn't one to give in to stress, thus maybe a more direct approach would suffice to make him talk. He intently emphasized the last word of his statement, his voice giving no doubt that he knew what he was talking about.

Sesshomaru did his best to maintain his sense. Now... silence? It was not a good sign when his father ceased to speak, but to last through that barrage he had to take comfort in it, however short lived or ill fated it might have been. Inwardly Touga bared his fangs... the boy was more stubborn than he had thought. Was there nothing that could break him? He ultimately decided to resort to a last trick. If it didn't work then he would simply wait to see how things would develop. Perhaps Sayuri would be more honest if he were to ever ask her.

"Very well... if you do not disagree then I see no reason not to honor Hiten's wish. I will let him have Sayuri when she comes of age."

Yes, he knew that his son strongly disagreed as his own statements had shown, but he deliberately led Sesshomaru to understand that he had chosen against the boy's will. He moved toward the door at a slow pace, in order to give Sesshomaru enough time to take in those words. The young lord exhaled a shaky breath... that was too much. Had he not _clearly_ said that he didn't approve of Hiten as the girl's mate? Why did his father seek to take her away from him? He didn't want to let her go... he couldn't... he wouldn't! Resolve took over his gaze as he turned to Touga, bracing himself for the man's reaction.

"Father... w... wait..." he said while trying to control his voice, though he was still hesitating about confessing to Touga.

A sharp pang of pain hit him in the back of his head when his youki lashed out in rage.

_**"****SAY IT ALREADY, YOU FOOL!"**_

Closing his eyes he pressed his palm against the side of his head, moving his leg forward to catch himself, lest he collapsed to the floor. It took him a few moments, but he managed to whip his youki back into submission before he did something truly foolish like allowing himself to change into his true form.

"...Hm?"

Despite his inquisitive verbalization, Touga stretched his arm to the side for Sesshomaru to lean on in case his legs gave way.

"What is it?"

Yes, he was still playing the fool, but he had to admit he was somewhat worried. His son's youki was boiling in anger and for a moment he indulged the thought of taking him outside in the forest in case he lost control of it. But he had trained his son better than that...

"You should lie down. You're too pale."

Refusing his father's arm out of pride, Sesshomaru soon calmed his breath while his inner beast settled down.

"Father..." he said still panting lightly from the effort of keeping his self control. "I cannot... no, I _will not_ be her brother. I want her as my mate..."

There, he had come clean and the first thing he noticed was the great sense of relief that came with his words. He briefly eyed his father's arm and the sharp claws ending his fingers... that arm could so easily strike him and he was hardly a match for his father, especially at that moment, in his weakened mind state. But he would accept any and all consequences, given the unbearable shame such an incestuous desire would bring upon their illustrious bloodline, should anyone ever find out.

Touga felt his eyes widen somewhat at that. He did have to admit that Sayuri was a beautiful child... she had an innocent sweetness about her that would most likely morph into a greater one as she grew. And even if he had expected that answer from his son to some extent, it had still caught him unprepared.

"Have you touched her?" he whispered urgently, feeling his throat drying up as he recalled the faint scent of arousal in his son's room.

He couldn't imagine his son would go that far with a child, but considering that Sesshomaru had barely learnt to control his youki and his instincts, he had to be sure. He knew how hard it was for a teenager to maintain that level of self control in the presence of a female he desired, no matter her age.

"No. I have only hugged her, when she needed my comfort, and held her hand when we walked together, but she was always the one who came to me... I may still be in the process of learning how to control myself, but I have managed this far."

He could now tell that Touga hadn't been sure of his feelings for Sayuri, but still the man had been intelligent enough to get him to confess and confirm his suspicions. He could only hope that over the years he too would become as intelligent and cunning as his father. Straightening his pose, Touga returned his expression to its normal state. He didn't sense any lie in his son's voice and he took for a fact that Sesshomaru hadn't forced himself on the girl in any way, otherwise she would not have been in his room. He then turned to face his son, falling silent for a while.

"Are you serious about this, Sesshomaru?"

His son did joke very rarely, and he could hardly imagine that would be a joking matter to him, but he felt compelled to ask.

"Yes." he answered so bluntly that it was almost bordering disrespect.

He remained locked in silence for a bit, trying to pick the right words in which to express what he felt.

"Father... I know that you have always held me to the highest standards, as a Lord should hold their children. If you feel that I have failed you, then I await the consequences. But I will not run from my own needs and desires anymore."

"Go see if she's ready. I'll wait for the two of you outside."

Touga had heard enough... what could he say to that anyway? Most likely the Thunder Clan would turn against him if he didn't comply with Hiten's wish. Then again... how could he call himself a father if he sacrificed the happiness of his only child just to have peace? Yes, he wanted all who lived on his lands to be spared an eventual war, but his son was more important to him than anything or anyone else. Moments like that were the ones that truly and deeply made him regret that he had been born into a leading family. He stopped in the doorway, his back to Sesshomaru.

"You should have told me sooner, son..."

He then vanished down the hallway without waiting for a reply. Even if youkai considered themselves superior to humans, they were still bound to politics, plots, wars and everything else that affected humans as well. He needed time to think on the entire situation, but with the other Lords and with the head of the Thunder Clan almost at his gates, time was against him. If only that fool of a son would have spoken up sooner...

Sesshomaru stood in that heavy, deathly silence that followed his father's leave. He knew the implications of Touga's words, as he had learnt enough politics already so as to understand that his father's last statement held a political meaning as well. Had he really been too late in confessing his feelings? His youki urged him to just take the girl and leave his father's lands forever, but he restrained that impulse. Nothing good would come of him defying his father's will... he wasn't yet strong enough to stand against Touga and hope to live through it. By the time he left his father's bedroom, his eyes were devoid of any feeling... the only thing to bring him back to his senses was Sayuri's scent when he arrived at her room.

"Sayuri, we need to go." he said after knocking.

He had no idea how he would be able to bear seeing her face when his father would tell her that she was to become Hiten's mate. By now, he had no doubt that Touga was going to go through with that thought... he had spoken up too late.

_'Too late...'_ he mused, staring absentmindedly at the heavy door.

* * *

><p>Wow, Sesshy's braver than I thought... confessing so boldly to his father. But will Touga heed his son's wish in the end? Or will he choose peace and give Sayuri to Hiten?<p>

Yes, I know it ends on kind of a sad note, but it'll get better on the way ;) As always, please R&R and look forward to the next chapter.


	5. Mates

Well here I am, back with a new chapter. I've noticed people are starting to really get excited about this story and I have to confess it's a great feeling as a writer to know that your work is appreciated.

This time I have to thank LittleSuteinu, cherrylovesherlion, betweeneachsmile and MitternachtDressage for reading and reviewing. Thanks, guys... your support means the world to me!

However, today I have a special thanks to give, to rikaxgoddess for the most heartwarming and sweet review so far. Honey, I hope I won't disappoint you and that you'll keep loving this story until its end.

Well, what else to say? Oh, I think I'll just shut up and let you enjoy the story ^^

P.S. Every _Inuyasha_ character belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, as always.

* * *

><p><strong>5. Mates<strong>

Had he not been taught to conceal his feelings, Sesshomaru most likely would have allowed himself to cry. He didn't even understand himself anymore... how could one hold such deep, powerful feelings for a child? How could his feelings have developed to such intensity over the course of just a few days?

_'The heart truly is a great enigma...'_

He sighed just before Sayuri opened the door without a word. She was wearing a dark blue traditional kimono with the family crest sewn on the back, which only further emphasized her wonderful eyes. One of the female servants had tied her hair up in a bun, and the girl now felt oddly naked with her neck exposed in such a way. She looked fit for a celebration, but her expression was that of someone attending a funeral. Silently Sesshomaru led her to the front yard where Touga had already met up with Raiten, head of the Thunder Clan.

Being the most powerful clan in the Western Lands after Touga's family, he had seen fit to call upon their leader. Not to mention that Raiten was also Hiten's father, the boy standing but a few steps away from them, his bored gaze set on the clear sky. Hiten had never been one for politics though his father was hoping that a mate might settle him down. Seeing the young youkai Sayuri did indeed approach them with Sesshomaru, though she grasped his hakama tightly. Setting his gaze on her, Raiten took a few moments to sum her up yet by his expression he was clearly wondering what his son had seen in her.

Sesshomaru's hand came to rest on Sayuri's head, albeit without pressure so as to not mess up her hair. He silently watched and listened to Raiten and his own father while awaiting for the other Lords to arrive. By noon the three neighboring rulers finally set foot on the castle grounds. Sayuri was rapidly losing patience... she was bored of simply standing around even if she hid it for the sake of not embarrassing her new family. Once Touga had turned to welcome them, Raiten and his son left the yard toward the garden, Hiten offering Sayuri a victorious smirk as he passed her by. He would have her as his mate, even if he would probably have ten or twenty concubines around. But he would have her... even if just to piss Sesshomaru off. His action, however, had the sole effect of making the girl press closer against Sesshomaru's thigh, that defiant gleam rising in her gaze against her will. Hiten had to bite his tongue to hold back a chuckle... did she really think Sesshomaru would be able to protect her forever?

Eyeing that smirk, Sesshomaru's gaze gained a fatal gleam, revealing a murderous intent. It was a wordless promise that Hiten would never be permitted to enjoy his life again, until the day that Sesshomaru fell. No matter what, no matter how long he had to wait for the chance, he would slay the thunder youkai, whether it were a full on, direct assault, or something more... subtle. At any rate, it would come before Hiten could even lay his hands on Sayuri. Sensing that change in Sesshomaru's scent, Touga glanced to him over his shoulder. He had only seen that feral gaze in his son's eyes when they were out hunting. Was he really that serious about Sayuri? He sighed inwardly while his fellow Lords made their way to the garden after Raiten. Finally once they were alone he turned around.

"Come, Sayuri." he said gently, picking the girl up and setting her in a seated position on his left arm, her legs now straddling the side of his waist.

The girl blinked in awe and Touga felt her moment of reluctance at being taken away from Sesshomaru. With a nod he motioned his son to go ahead, deliberately falling behind. The young inu-youkai took his father's gesture and went on ahead, albeit not without hesitation. If Hiten had wanted to gain his anger and wrath, he had. Would he leave the debt unpaid? Not on his own life. Sesshomaru was not only proud, he was vengeful as well, and he would slash down Hiten to make his point, if so needed. Sayuri watched him take his leave, her arms now wrapped around Touga's neck so she could hold onto him. The inu-youkai did not move to follow his son, however.

"Sayuri..." he said with a soft voice, turning his gaze to her. "Tell me... how do you feel about my son?"

Startled by that question, the girl finally looked into his eyes tilting her head a bit to the side.

"Touga-sama...?"

"Please answer honestly, Sayuri... it's very important that I know."

Lowering her gaze the girl remained silent for a moment, apparently trying to think of the best words.

"I... I love him... but I can't see him as my brother. I don't want that! I don't love him like I loved my mama and papa... I love him in another way, I think."

"Do you want to be his mate when you grow up?"

"Mama told me that I would know who my mate is when I'll meet him... but... what does it feel like?"

Touga fell silent for a moment, thinking of how to better explain it to her. Mating was not an easy thing to explain to such a small child.

"It feels... as if you want to spend the rest of your life with that person. That you want to share everything with them... your thoughts, your feelings, your troubles, your accomplishments..."

A smile curved Sayuri's lips and understanding filled her gaze, making Touga arch a brow. He hadn't imagined that she would have such a sharp mind as to comprehend the meaning of becoming a mate, yet it seemed she could even if not to the full extent of it.

"That's how I feel for Sesshomaru-sama... I want to be with him forever!"

"I see..." he smiled softly. "Then we'll have to see what can be done about that."

By the time they reached the garden Touga had made up his mind, though he knew he would most likely regret his decision. His guests were now seated on tatami on the soft grass in a semicircle, all eyes turning to him and the girl once they entered. Only Sesshomaru was still standing since it would have been rude for him to seat himself before his father did. Yet Touga remained standing as well, his amber gaze moving to each of the youkai gathered there.

"My guests, you do my house great honor with your presence. As my messengers have informed you, I have summoned you here for you to know that I plan to adopt Sayuri as my daughter."

The girl now watched the youkai gathered there... they all resembled young humans, aside from their unearthly beauty and the power each of them gave off even unintentionally. She didn't mind that Touga was still holding her, but she would have felt safer next to Sesshomaru even if she knew he was still not as strong as his father. The Lords nodded to Touga's words, their gazes settling on the small inu-youkai girl for a few moments.

"Raiten's son, Hiten, has also asked me through his father that I allow him to be Sayuri's mate once she comes of age. I have always acknowledged Hiten as a skilled warrior and a trustworthy ally..."

He paused for a moment, his expression taking on a somewhat stern shade as though he was bracing himself for his own words.

"...But I am afraid I cannot grant him that wish."

A deep silence followed his last statement, the other Lords glancing to each other then to Raiten whose face didn't betray the anger rising in his chest. Even though Sesshomaru somehow managed to keep his expression dull, his inner dog was rolling around in ecstasy with a cackle that almost made him laugh out loud. He bit down into his tongue, the pain helping him keep his self control. For now all that mattered to him was that Hiten would never get the chance of having his way with Sayuri... and the object of his perverse and sick desires would remain untainted long enough for him to find some way to take her as his own.

"Why?"

Raiten's voice finally pierced the tense air, a tad more wrathful than he had intended.

"My son would make a good mate for her."

Setting Sayuri down, Touga gently nudged her toward Sesshomaru and that was enough for the girl to take his hint and cling to his son's waist.

"I do not doubt Hiten's qualities as a male. But as you cannot sacrifice the happiness of your children, I cannot sacrifice my own son's happiness."

_'That damned mutt...'_ Hiten growled in his own mind, his fiery gaze settling on Sesshomaru. _'Having his way again. Well not for long...'_

The Eastern Lord however, crossed his arms with a slight frown once he had understood where Touga's words were aiming.

"Touga... that is well out of line. Even if they are not related by blood they are siblings now that you adopted the girl. Allowing them to be mates would only bring shame to you and your family."

By then Sesshomaru had settled his hand on Sayuri's back, gently stroking it through the silky kimono to keep her calm as she held tightly onto his hakama. He still couldn't fully believe that his father had forsaken their alliance with the Thunder Clan for him... his entire lifetime would not be enough to repay Touga for that.

"Raiten-sama..." he finally said. "You are the patriarch of a clan of great warriors. Would it satisfy you if your son and I dueled to determine the solution to this issue?"

"Anytime..." Hiten grinned reaching for his spear.

His father's grasp however, kept him from standing.

"That would not satisfy my family's tainted honor. Your father has disgraced me by considering that my son would not be a good enough mate for his daughter."

Without another word he moved to his feet to leave, Hiten in tow behind him. Touga then moved his gaze to the other three Lords.

"Can't be helped I guess..." the Northern Lord shrugged with a carefree smile. "Raiten was always a stubborn bastard who thinks of his family's honor way too much."

"Yuujirou..." the Eastern Lord scolded before looking back to Touga. "If Raiten starts a war against you, Touga, what will you do?"

For a few moments the inu-youkai remained silent before he let off a soft sigh and smiled with a glance to his son before he turned his gaze back to the three males.

"I will let him have his war if that is what he wishes, Kojiro. You have a daughter and I know your mate cannot bear any more children. You would give her anything in this world, as I would do for my son. I know you of all people understand my reasons to choose my own child over my lands' peace."

Sesshomaru now caressed the top of Sayuri's head, keeping his actions strictly innocent. To his credit, to look at the two of them, one who didn't know better would have had no idea that they would one day be mates.

"I will not fight... I will remain here to protect Sayuri, father."

"What are you saying, Sesshomaru?" Yuujirou chuckled. "You're one of the most skilled swordsmen I've seen in decades. I can't imagine your father going to war without you."

"Thank you, Yuujirou-sama. But, I must use my power to protect Sayuri. If something happens to her, then that defeats the purpose of this whole war. And I will not permit any harm to come to my future mate."

"I don't think Raiten will make his move so soon." Touga said with a shake of his head. "His clan may be powerful but they're well outnumbered by my soldiers. He'll want to gather followers first."

Kojiro heaved a sigh, his long emerald hair swaying lightly in the breeze.

"Then I believe I am not wrong to say that Yuujirou and myself will help if it comes to a war."

He then glanced to the Southern Lord who merely shook his head, preferring to keep out of the affair.

"Sesshomaru... why don't you take Sayuri to her room? I'm sure she's hungry by now."

Touga's voice held a faint dismissive shade. He and his son could talk war later, without forcing the girl to listen to things she did not understand. Sayuri moved her gaze from Touga to Sesshomaru, instinctively waiting for his decision.

"Yes, father." he answered with a nod.

Offering the three Lords a small but respectful bow he gently nudged the girl toward the castle before turning to leave. Watching him walk away, Sayuri turned to bow at the men gathered there before running back to catch up with him. Once she was close enough she reached out, burying her tiny hand in Sesshomaru's palm with a soft smile now curving her lips. She couldn't wait to grow up... to understand more about the one who would be her mate for life.

Sesshomaru's grasp was as soft as ever, befitting her delicate hand. Now that she was to eventually be his mate, he was resolved to protect her. With that in mind, as he traversed the corridors, he took a whiff off the air every now and then. He didn't trust Hiten to simply leave things alone, since no true warrior enjoyed defeat, whether it was on the battlefield, or in life.

With a soft smile, Yuujirou watched the two taking their leave.

"They'll make a beautiful pair someday, Touga. Truth be told, I'd choose Sesshomaru over Hiten any day if I were to seek a mate for one of my daughters."

The inu-youkai offered a nod before finally seating himself as well.

"Touga..." Kojiro said now that the children had left. "How many followers do you expect Raiten to gather?"

"If I were to be honest, I don't expect he'll get too many. At least not from my lands... my people are happy under my rule, as so many of them have told me."

"You are one of the best rulers your family has seen in many years." Yuujirou nodded. "And as far as I have seen it, Sesshomaru is taking well after you. Even if something happens to you, I'm sure he'll do very well in your stead."

A soft smile traced Touga's lips.

"Yes... he is a wonderful son."

Pausing in his speech for a bit he then raised his gaze from the luscious grass.

"If Raiten wishes for followers to overthrow me, he will seek them outside my borders. Akiron... may I put my faith in you that you will not aid him?"

The Southern Lord kept his silence for a few more moments, before nodding.

"You have been a good neighbor to my lands, Touga. I will not aid him, but I will not aid you either. Yuujirou and Kojiro will suffice to ensure that you keep your throne if they are decided to get involved in this."

"I understand, my friend. It is indeed a personal affair, thus I cannot ask any of you to put the lives of your people at stake for me."

"What are you saying?" Yuujirou scolded. "We've been friends for centuries, Touga. What honor would we have if we did not help you?"

Back in the castle, Sayuri turned her gaze away from the corridor setting it onto Sesshomaru's perfect features.

"Sesshomaru-sama... you'll be with me forever... right?"

She was sure that he would but her instincts dictated that she needed to hear him say it. Her fingers pressed a bit tighter around the side of his hand as she posed that question. His eyes darted to Sayuri and he watched her with a well hidden amazement at that question. Then again, she had lost everything, before she had met him and his father. It would not be unreasonable for her to ask such a question.

"Yes. I will stay with you, Sayuri. You will be my only mate for as long as I live; I will never want another woman except for you."

He was of age to mate, but he knew very well that he would have to give her time to grow. And he was fine with that... it would be worth it. His father had never taken another mate after his mother's death, thus to him it only seemed normal that a male should have only one mate throughout his life. The smile Sayuri gave him after hearing his answer could not have possibly been any brighter, and it warmed him to the very depths of his soul. She opened her mouth to speak just when they reached her room thus she changed the words in her mind.

"I'm not hungry right now." she said as she slipped out of her shoes.

Climbing on the bed she untied her hair allowing it to flow freely over her back and shoulders before setting her gaze on him again. Closing the door behind him, Sesshomaru walked over to her taking his time to study her features... he truly adored her small beautiful face, her silky long hair, her slender delicate hands. Everything about her was simply perfect to the point where it made him feel unworthy to even touch her. He finally decided to risk pushing his limits a bit more. Now that he wasn't struggling with the weight of secrecy, he felt like he had better control of himself.

Thus he allowed his youki to get a taste of freedom, watching as thin strands of it left his body to crawl across the sheets like snakes, eager to feel the girl that he found so fascinating. It amazed him, albeit invisibly, when Sayuri settled her gaze on the youki even going so far as to hold out her arm and pull the sleeve of her kimono up to bare her pale skin. He found that enticing for some reason so he focused on her soft giggle when his youki tickled her as it crawled around her arm examining every inch of it.

"If you want to touch me you need only say so, Sesshomaru-sama."

Within the next moment she blushed, taken aback by her own words, and felt his youki twitch against her skin. Possibly he had been just as awed by her statement as she was.

"It simply has been a long time since I have let it free. And you are a fascinating girl so it is... unusually curious about you."

The youkai, however, did not stop there, instead sitting down on the bed. Inner peace, at last. Even he and his youki were getting along for now, though he wasn't doing everything that his inner dog would have loved to. Smiling she rolled on her back setting her head on his lap. Her gaze settled on his pale face while her hand moved upward bringing one of his silky strands down over his chest to stroke it. Despite her age it felt oddly natural... and suddenly it dawned on her. She belonged to him now... or did she?

"Sesshomaru-sama... do I belong to you now?"

Curiosity rang in her voice as she tried to fully understand what being a mate implied. Sesshomaru's lack of restraint at that moment, due to his youki no longer being firmly clenched in his grasp, allowed a red coloration to streak across his face, only emphasized by the paleness around it. Briefly, he watched those wide, young eyes then tipped his head in a nod.

"You are mine, and I am yours."

If one word could have explained his tone, it would have been resolve. The confusion of the past was just a not-so-distant memory. Well, maybe they didn't belong to each other in all senses yet... but they would in time. Sayuri smiled again, even though her question had not held any physical meaning since she was still too young to comprehend that part of mating.

"Then I'm happy, Sesshomaru-sama."

She trailed her hand along the length of his silky strand.

"But why did you blush?" she asked innocently, her fingers straying to his cheek.

"I suppose I blushed, because I am happy as well."

It was the only answer he could currently offer, since now that he had clarity, he could put aside those urges, and forget them until his future lover came to the appropriate age. He would occasionally stray in his thoughts, but in the end, he knew he could wait for her. The curiosity from Sayuri's expression melted away giving room to one of her usual bright smiles. Sitting up she turned to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"If Sesshomaru-sama is happy then I don't want anything else."

She kissed his cheek, the overdose of his scent making her grab onto his tail to keep herself to a vertical base. The feel of those tiny, frail arms around his neck and with her scent invading his lungs and his mind, the tip of his tail jerked against the sheets. Within the next moment he stiffened it... regardless of how happy he was, he was not about to start wagging his tail like a common dog. Still, his own arms snaked their way around the girl's tiny body. For once he could truly embrace her without feeling like he was doing something wrong. Before he knew it, Sayuri had settled on his lap, burying her face in his tail.

"It's so soft..." she smiled, hugging it while she nuzzled her face against the white fur.

She had no idea what drove her to do it, but she couldn't stop herself from greedily basking in his scent. Sesshomaru didn't say a word, but soon felt the tip of his tail wagging without regard to his own desire to control it. The loss of self containment, however, was something he greatly attributed to the freedom he'd given to his youki. The rest, however, was that girl. Fully grown women with wide childbearing hips, full and pouting lips and shapely breasts had tried to seduce him, and failed. But a shapeless child could overwhelm him as if he were a puppet on strings, just waiting for the puppet master?

Eyeing the tip of his tail, Sayuri giggled reaching out to it.

"Whoa... it's alive..."

She had no idea that was his tail since her parents had yet to tell her that inu-youkai held a second form.

"Sesshomaru-sama... look, it's alive." she smiled up at him, her face bright as though she had discovered a rare treasure.

His lips pressed together briefly so he could hold back a chuckle. Instead he offered his answer on a soft tone... much softer than he had used on her before.

"Yes... it is part of me, Sayuri. Do you see?"

He then moved his tail, the fur sliding against her palm before it wrapped itself around her torso in a hug, Sesshomaru's arms having already let go of her. A soft blush painted her cheeks making her smile again.

"It's warm..."

She then looked back at him, curiosity taking over her gaze.

"Part of you? If it's part of you, why is it furry, Sesshomaru-sama?"

She pondered for a moment recalling the sight of his bare arms and chest during the previous night.

"You didn't seem furry to me."

He fell silent for a bit, a faint sound in the back of his throat betraying that he had been about to laugh. Her innocent curiosity was rather amusing at times, and he enjoyed that. He couldn't even recall the last time he had found something amusing enough to laugh.

"It is my tail. Young inu-youkai do not have it... but you will one day, and you will learn how to change your body into that of a dog. That is when you will be of age to be considered a woman."

His tail now fell loosely around her, lazy in its demeanor, allowing his arms to settle around her small frame again.

"So... I'll look like a real dog when I grow up?"

She seemed to ponder for a few moments on that possibility. Leaning against his chest she kept petting his tail, enjoying the feel of soft fur under her palm and in between her small fingers. The tip jerked once more and he let off a soft growl before finally withdrawing his youki to gain better control over his body.

"You may appear human or transform into a dog, it will be up to you. But you will always have your tail, after your first transformation."

Seeing his tail moving about Sayuri discarded her curiosity as well as his answer, in favor of hugging the soft fur... she was quickly falling in love with it.

* * *

><p>Looks like things are going from bad to somewhat worse. The Thunder Clan's shame won't be easy to purge, and Hiten surely won't agree to leave things as they are.<p>

For those of you who were a bit anxious, I never planned to let Hiten have Sayuri anyway. It would've defeated the entire purpose of the story. Well, R&R please and look forward to the next chapter ^^


	6. Explanation

Hey, guys I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry to keep you waiting but I've been a bit busy these days. I'm too lazy to do a long introduction, so enjoy :)

P.S. Every _Inuyasha_ character belongs to Rumiko-san.

* * *

><p><strong>6. Explanation<strong>

Nine years flew by and before Sayuri knew it, she was turning from child to a young woman. With each week she could tell her body was changing even without having to look in a mirror... she was taller now, reaching up to the base of Sesshomaru's neck. Her hips and breasts had taken on a lovely shape and she found that she enjoyed the way she looked. Her hair had grown as well, now reaching to the middle of her back. Even her lips were somewhat fuller and better defined, and were almost always painted in a natural pale shade of rose.

At the same time her attitude had succumbed to some changes... she was bolder when it came to dealing with others – especially with Jaken who was still trying to assert his adult authority in front of her – but she was also becoming quite a bit shyer around Sesshomaru, since she was aware of how her curves now showed even through her clothes. Touga had started training her when she was ten... amazingly enough, by now she was already catching up to Sesshomaru's sword skill but she wasn't one to like close combat all that much. Instead she had taken a liking to the kyoketsu, always leaving the katana as a last resort.

Sesshomaru, now well over two centuries of age, had developed exactly as his father had anticipated: a taller, more defined, powerful and much wiser figure. The muscles Sayuri had once seen upon his chest were now less along the lines of flesh and closer to stone, and yet even that muscular body was deceptive in how much strength it held. Even though he had not surpassed his father, he had reached the pinnacle of swordsmanship, and had become a legend all his own, due to training to his limits every single day in preparation for the war, despite the fact that his goal had remained the same: to protect Sayuri.

He would, on occasion, leave to wander his father's lands on months-long training journeys, battling wild demons of all sorts. That had given rise to stories of his skills and power that would not fade, even in many centuries. However... he had found himself falling more and more in love with the female inu-youkai as she blossomed, almost literally, before his eyes. Every passing day would find him studying her at nearly all opportunities when he was at home. He could have had any female in the land, regardless of race, but she was the only one he'd ever wanted. Indeed, all the ones who had waited for him to turn his interests to more mature ladies had been sorely disappointed.

During his travels, Sayuri who was still too young to go with him spent most of her days training. It was the only thing that kept her from thinking about Sesshomaru and about how much she missed his presence. Just like Touga, she understood his need to grow stronger as that was the case for most youkai who wished to survive. But understanding did nothing to soothe her at night when she was alone with her thoughts. Around the age of fourteen when she had entered adolescence, her body had started craving something but she had no idea what it was. Her longing did seem to become more intense whenever Sesshomaru was around, but she was too shy to ask if he knew what it meant.

Three weeks after her fifteenth birthday Sesshomaru returned from one of his usual travels, his custom made demon bone blade stained with dried blood, holding the scents of a combination of all sorts of beast, from the lowly tanuki, to the mighty dragons. The battles under his belt, however, were not revealed on his body aside from nicks and slices in his clothes, the wounds having healed within the day of their infliction. His face told no tales, his scent clear of any sort of feeling while he came near the castle of his venerable father and ancestors. Sesshomaru, however, could feel and see the youki there while it gathered around him, as if his entire family, dead or still alive, had arrived to greet him.

In spite of the late hours of evening, Touga was on the training ground with Sayuri by the time Sesshomaru had arrived. Standing with his arms crossed, he kept an eye on Sayuri as she tried to release her youki so she could shift to her dog form. Being the first time that Touga had allowed her to make such an attempt, she was rather nervous and that reflected in her youki's reluctance of heeding her wish. That was... until it suddenly broke free taking her completely by surprise. Her eyes turned crimson and her body changed within the length of a few moments, due to her youki's violent outburst, making Touga grin as he now looked up at her. His gaze moved over her new body to make sure nothing had gone wrong. He had to admit that her black fur was going to be useful especially during the night.

That explosion of youki, while harmless to him, had sent Sayuri's potent scent to his sensitive nose, Sesshomaru tilting his head back to focus on taking it in. It was mesmerizing to the point where he almost felt like he was going to faint if he inhaled any more of it. Moving his leg to the side to steady himself, he quickly shrugged it off before one foot left the ground, the other pushing him upward, the air currents swirling around him as he flew causing his hair to flap like a shining flag of silver while he saw the castle's roof beneath him. Eying the large canine and his father on the surface of the training ground, he descended upon it landing at Touga's side.

Sayuri was simply amazed... her senses were so sharp that she could smell and hear every single person on the entire estate. For a few moments she staggered at the sensory overload, closing her eyes and shaking her head to steady her youki and to get used to the overwhelming flow invading her senses. She clearly needed a lot more training and due to her scattered focus, she hadn't even noticed Sesshomaru until she finally opened her eyes. She was thankful for the dark fur otherwise he would have most likely seen her blush when she felt her tail wagging of its own accord at his presence. Discarding that thought she made her way toward him and his father, slowly regaining the grasp on her youki which allowed her body to shift back. Her first impulse had been to jump in his arms, but the two spikes protruding from the armor which covered his chest made her give that impulse a second thought. Instead she settled for kissing his cheek before she eyed the black trail of fur now gathered in a pile at her feet.

Sesshomaru returned that innocent kiss even if he craved to do so much more. He would never say it out loud, but he had missed her more than anything. His golden gaze then moved to her tail before he leaned down, grasping it gingerly and wrapping it around her shoulder. It was somewhat thinner than his and shorter but that was only natural since she was a female, and females tended to be quite smaller than males. With that thought in mind, he reached out to stroke her cheek and jaw line with a gentle, protective motion. Smiling, Sayuri moved her hands to rest on his arm, her cheek pressing against his warm palm. Oh, how she had missed the feeling of his calloused skin.

With only a smile Touga turned to leave. He saw no reason to interrupt their moment when he and Sesshomaru could talk afterwards as well. Sesshomaru had been gone longer than ever before and he imagined how much Sayuri had missed the boy.

"Welcome home, son." he said before vanishing to give them some privacy.

Once he was gone, Sayuri tapped her finger against Sesshomaru's armor.

"Go take a bath to relax... and get rid of this, I can't even hug you."

"_**Tell her to join you..."**_ his youki whispered, making him visibly shake his head at the thought.

If she had wanted to join him, she would have asked him and besides, his father had already advised him of the risks of pregnancy when she came of age. Not all girls who had a tail were ready to carry children to term.

"Yes... would you meet me in my room, when I am finished?"

Nodding, she then moved toward the castle heading up to his bedroom. Once she was there she stopped in front of the mirror set onto one of the walls, covering almost half of it. She didn't quite like how that tail looked around her shoulder... sure, it made Sesshomaru look like a true nobleman, but it made him look like a _man_. She wanted something else for hers. Thinking it over she discarded the training hakama she was wearing, wrapping her tail around her waist just below the navel, as well as around her hips covering her legs almost to the middle of her thighs. The end of her tail, however, remained hanging from her backside as though that was the length to which it had grown. Turning around to see it from all possible angles, she smiled with a satisfied nod before laying on his bed to wait for him.

A while later Sesshomaru finally entered his room with a soft, content sigh, wearing a black kimono depicting blue sakura petals caught in the wind. It felt good to be home and to enjoy a hot relaxing bath. His gaze traversed the space between the walls, settling on the bed where Sayuri was now on her back. Her arms rested on the pillow above her head, her dark strands sprawled underneath her like an opaque aura compared to the shiny silk of the sheets. Slowly his eyes trailed down to her chest which was now perked due to the position of her arms, to the thin strand of abdomen visible in between her shirt and the upper edge of her tail, all the way down to her slender, pale legs. He felt a pang of arousal in his body at the seductive sight of her tail covering her hips and groin from his lustful gaze.

"You smell nice..." she smiled keeping her eyes closed, while she inhaled the fragrance of flowers from his bath.

His own scent however was far more enticing and alluring. Her voice startled Sesshomaru, bringing him back to the moment and he tried his best to hide as much of his lust as he could before she looked at him. Finally her blue eyes settled on him, taking in the details of his kimono before she moved them to his face. Even as he watched Sayuri, he took a deep breath allowing her scent to fill his lungs while he walked over to the bed. Sweat and soil... it was a wonderful, somewhat arousing addition to his room, but the best part was the fact that she was so haphazardly tossed on his bed, looking as if he'd just laid his hands on her.

"As do you." he smiled, barely resisting the urge to slide his fingers under her shirt.

The way the fabric was exposing so little and yet enough of her abdomen, made him feel like it was trying to lure his hands to her skin on purpose. His jaw clenched when he felt his fingers twitching faintly but he managed to hide that desire. Instead he leaned to her side, lying onto the bed with her. She'd grown from a beautiful little girl, to such a stunning young woman...

"_**Make her cry out your name..."**_ his youki murred the moment Sayuri's body touched his.

Inwardly growling at that thought, he instead focused on her lovely face which was now just beneath his. Trying to ignore the usual blush that insisted on painting her face whenever he was too close to her, Sayuri smiled softly reaching to his cheek to trail a finger over one of the magenta stripes adorning his skin.

"Can I try something, Sesshomaru-sama?" she said just before she leaned up to press her lips against his, not even giving him a chance to answer.

She had seen her parents doing that and enjoying it so she didn't imagine that it was a bad thing. There were extremely few things that could catch Sesshomaru off guard, but Sayuri's kiss had definitely been one of them. If her scent was dazzling, her taste was simply driving him crazy... it was as if she was coursing through his veins, awakening his male instincts and forcefully pushing him toward letting them loose. The only thing keeping him at bay was the fact that it was their first real kiss, and he refused to ruin that precious moment.

His taste was sweeter than anything Sayuri could have imagined. His alluring scent overwhelmed her, offering her as prey to her instincts. Laying back she tugged on his kimono, unwilling to break the kiss but instead pressing further into it. She parted her lips a bit, taking his scent in through her mouth, allowing it to roll over her tongue. Sesshomaru's muscles twitched when he felt her giving in to the passion of that moment. He could feel his self control decreasing rapidly... he had to somehow stop her, or he would end up doing something they would both surely regret. In spite of his thoughts, his arms acted on their own wrapping around the girl's body, allowing his chest to press down onto her breasts.

"_**Yes... yes!"**_ his youki chanted, urging him on with an almost sadistic pleasure.

Sayuri's arms eagerly wrapped around his neck, holding him tighter. She could feel her groin tensing as a sudden wave of heat washed over her entire body. She wanted more, but she had no idea what it was that she wanted. It felt good to have his body resting over hers, yet at the same time it scared her for a reason she didn't understand. A small growl left his throat and rolled into her mouth, sending the vibrations all the way to her lungs.

That growl was just what he needed to calm down his youki and get a grasp on himself. Now that he knew for sure he wouldn't give in, a mischievous thought came to his mind. What if he paid her back for all the times she had aroused him willingly, even during their training together? He only now noticed that he had ended up between her legs... when had his body moved to that position? Giving it a thought he lowered his hips allowing his growing erection to press down onto the fur covering her groin for a few moments. It didn't take long for that scent to reach his nose... arousal. It was a mixture of his and hers, but hers was in there as well, no doubt about that. Still he didn't want to push her too far until she was old enough to go into heat.

A soft, somewhat surprised sound reached Sayuri's ears... was that her voice? It sounded completely different from any other time. She could feel that longing sensation increasing rapidly, bringing with it a faint pressure inside her groin. Breaking the kiss from lack of air, she lowered her gaze... for some reason she was too ashamed to even look him in the eye, her cheeks now painted a deeper shade of red.

"...Is something wrong, Sayuri?"

He moved to his knees, leaning slightly forward so his kimono could hide his arousal. Even with his own cheeks being rather red, he kept his usual stoic expression though inwardly his grin could not have been larger.

"N... nothing..."

By now her senses had developed well enough and she could feel that scent that had only appeared after she had pulled him over her. What in the world was that? It forced her groin to remain tense and kept her face burning. She finally looked back at him, but her thoughts were so scattered that she couldn't read anything in his eyes. Sesshomaru finally turned serious upon seeing her gaze. Was she... confused by her own arousal? Had his father even talked to her about what mating implied?

"Are you sure?" he asked again, his voice now betraying a faint shade of concern.

"Yes... I just... I have this weird feeling here." she said settling her hand on the edge of the fur covering her hips. "It doesn't feel bad... but it's weird... and whenever you're around I feel like there's something I want from you, I just don't know what."

Moving her gaze back to him she finally decided to ask him about it.

"Do you know what it is, Sesshomaru-sama?"

He was... actually about to have that talk with his future mate? It was slightly awkward, but that was what happened when one claimed a child, even an amazingly beautiful one, for their future lover. He pushed his thoughts aside, his voice flat and unassuming.

"Did father, or anyone, ever tell you about... mating?"

She tilted her head to the side, some of her shyness fading away to make room for curiosity as she shook her head to his question.

"There's something more about being a mate? Other than being with you?"

Sure she knew that females were supposed to have pups... what she didn't know was how those pups were made. Sesshomaru sighed inwardly, somehow hoping that she would read his thoughts without him having to actually explain it. But as that was impossible, he fell silent for a while trying to find the best way to tell her.

"When two mates decide that they want children, they mate... the male puts himself, inside the female."

He gestured from his groin to hers, since it was an appropriate example. And it was going to happen sooner or later, he had never doubted that.

"Sometime afterward she becomes pregnant, and the pups grow in her body. Several months later, they are born."

His words were enough to take Sayuri's shyness away, giving room to her natural curiosity.

"Show me." she said eagerly, sitting up even though her legs were still spread to either side of him.

A little voice in the back of her head told her that she wasn't ready for that, but her childish curiosity had gotten the best of her as always. Sesshomaru's face was almost crimson at the thought, his youki nearly pushing him forward. Turning his head from side to side in refusal, he was unmoving though he did reach out to her, stroking her pale cheek.

"You have not yet entered your heat. If you become pregnant, and your body is not ready, something could happen to the pups and to you."

He would never risk Sayuri getting hurt... and for some reason the thought of his pups being in danger was painful, even if he still had little to no idea of what it meant to be a father. However, he found himself glad that he'd always listened to Touga. In that case, it would save himself and Sayuri a great deal of suffering. Settling down, the girl nodded, instead tugging on his arm so he would lie next to her. Rolling onto her side afterwards, she cuddled to his chest.

"I guess I'm annoying sometimes with that curiosity of mine."

She had felt his tension in the way his scent had changed.

"You were supposed to rest now that you're finally home and instead I started talking about something that could have waited until tomorrow."

"No. I chose you to be my mate, knowing that you did not know everything you needed... I will teach you everything I can. All you have to do is ask me..."

Then, if he didn't know it, he could direct her to his father. Really, Sesshomaru didn't acknowledge her as his sister. Blood was important to him... too important, perhaps. His arms now slithered around her and affectionately squeezed her while he observed her features. Shaking her head, Sayuri closed her eyes leaning in to take a deep breath of his scent.

"You'll show me when the time is right. Now rest..."

She settled her hand on his chest, stroking it gently through his kimono. She rarely slept in his room by now... as she grew up it simply did not seem befitted anymore to share his room and she was curious as to why she felt like that. But that time was different... he needed a good rest and she was staying there to make sure he did sleep. It had become a habit for her to sleep in his bed during the nights when he returned from his travels. He did somewhat relax while he laid there, debating his next words to an extent, before dipping his head in a nod to himself.

"...Sayuri?"

It was the first time he had thought of saying it, but not his last, even if it was something that he was not going to say too often. Opening her eyes she set them onto his golden gaze. Her hand moved to his cheek, stroking the soft skin with a gentle motion.

"You can't sleep?"

With a soft smile Sesshomaru turned his head until his lips met her warm palm.

"I can sleep, but I merely wanted to tell you that... I love you."

His eyes were not just locked on hers now, but sealed there, as if it would actually do harm to him to break that gaze. In the beginning, it had only seemed to be some sick fascination, but he now knew that he truly did have feelings for Sayuri. A faint shade of blush rose in her cheeks and her hand froze on his face... for real? Oh, how she had dreamt of hearing him say that.

"I love you too, Sesshomaru-sama... I'm so happy that you told me."

She smiled in her usual bright way, shifting about until she freed her arms from his grasp. Wrapping them around his shoulders she brought his forehead to rest against her chest, holding him in a protective embrace. The thought that it was actually the other way around, almost made her giggle though she held that back. Sesshomaru leaned to her, his eyelids closing the gaps between them. He was going to show her exactly how mating was, one day... but not on that night. Until then, he had it as something to look forward to, and then beyond that, a full life ahead of him. Among even his highest priorities, however, was to have his father around for a long time...

Keeping her eyes on the patch of sky she could see from his window, Sayuri fell silent only settling for stroking his silky hair to lull him to sleep, while her bare legs enjoyed the soft touch of his kimono. Her curiosity was aching to have him tell her what he had seen during his travels, but that could wait. His rest was more important...

* * *

><p>Hmm kind of a shallow explanation from Sesshy eh? You think Sayuri really understood what mating is about? Hehe, well I guess she'll have to find out at some point ;)<p>

R&R please, as always, and look forward to the next chapter.


	7. Heat

OMG guys, I'm so sorry for not updating for so long, I got caught up in some stuff and didn't get to spend too much time on the computer. But, here's the next chapter and I hope you'll like it... actually I know you'll like it xD

Just one thing to mention about this particular chapter... anyone under 18 SHOO... do NOT read it! I mean it, I'm gonna be so pissed at you if you're under 18 and read this. I rated this fic M for this particular chapter.

Um... what else? Well I'll just let you enjoy it and I hope I'll be able to update really soon this time around :) Also, thank you for the reviews and I got a lot of people adding my story to their story alert or to their favorite story list. Really, guys, it means a lot to me to know that you love this story so much.

P.S. Every _Inuyasha_ character belongs to Rumiko-san, as always.

* * *

><p><strong>7. Heat<strong>

The years themselves passed like a dream... Sesshomaru spent his days either sparring with his father, with the captain of their forces, or seeking demons to do battle against. While he did train Sayuri sometimes, he held back, only adding the intensity when she so earned it. She was indeed an impressive combatant, though he wasn't one to tell her that, lest she let it get to her head and become complacent with her current power. His own might and knowledge had only grown, Sesshomaru increasing in greatness to the point that there were very few who did not fear him. They were, in fact, the four Lords. Anyone below them in strength and ability, who did not fear him, were called one thing: dead.

Upon reaching the age of 19 Sayuri had finally become a woman, discarding her childhood to mere memories. The only things she retained from that period were her curiosity, as well as a touch of childish innocence in her feelings and actions. She had finally gained a much better grasp on her youki and had taken a liking to wearing her hair tied in a ponytail that almost reached her waist now. She didn't feel the need to hide her body anymore, having become fully aware of her seductive powers which she never hesitated to practice on Sesshomaru. Still, something was missing... she still didn't feel ready for that part of mating that her lover had told her about years before.

Sesshomaru was walking the halls of their home that night; he and Sayuri didn't spend every waking minute together, after all, as some of the servants and others would believe. Stretching his muscles would produce a sigh of relief from his mouth while his feet took him along one of the stone hallways. By then Sayuri had just returned with Touga from a run in the forest nearby. Having sensed that she was in heat, Touga had insisted that they returned to their human resemblances since his dog form held senses that were too developed for his liking.

_'Lovely...'_ he mused somewhat ironically as they made their way back to the castle. _'Sesshomaru's going to have quite a surprise.'_

He hadn't told her that her scent had changed to let him know she was in heat, since he hadn't found that to be appropriate. Sesshomaru would surely let her know...

_'Maybe I should stay outside for a few days. Not sure I'm ready to hear my son mating.'_ he pondered before coming to a stop in his walk.

"Sayuri... you go ahead. I have some business to take care of first, and Sesshomaru should have finished his training by now."

With a nod the girl complied and lunged out into a run while Touga let off a sigh of relief. He had all but held his breath the entire time since he had to admit, the scent of a female in heat was appealing not only to the male who wished her as his mate. Sesshomaru walked to his room, at that point, touching the door in thought. Yes, he'd had enough of walking around and feeling the eyes of the female servants on his back... sliding open the door, he slipped in and closed it to hide himself from the many eyes of the world.

Having quickly bathed herself once she had arrived, to get rid of the dirt, Sayuri now made her way toward Sesshomaru's room to see if he was there. Despite having run around with Touga all day, she felt oddly energetic and her body was slightly tense with anticipation... but anticipation of what? Even her youki had been restless and she truly did not understand her own body anymore. Finally arriving to Sesshomaru's room she smiled... his scent was too strong for him not to be there so she merely stepped in without even knocking anymore.

Sesshomaru, who'd been sitting on the bed in meditation, smiled slightly as she came in before those golden pits widened to circles, his nostrils flaring. For a second he felt as if he would faint, but then his youki unleashed a primal growl from the core of his very soul. It was something that instantly, metaphorically slapped him awake, and his body grew firm with tension and desire. She was simply glowing with sensual airs and the power of her feminine wiles.

"...Sayuri..."

Sensing that tension and the strain in his voice, she closed the door behind her, a worried shade crossing her expression.

"Are you alright?"

He did seem a bit different to her eyes that day... and no matter what her pride said, something about him made her want to submit to his will without question. He had never seemed so overwhelming to her, as he did at that moment when he was sitting there, in all his unearthly beauty. If she strained her mind a bit, she could picture her inner dog lying on her back, with her ears flat and her tongue hanging from her mouth. She probably would have taken up that same pose in front of him if Touga hadn't taught her how to control her basic instincts.

"That smell... you're... in heat."

His words came out in a low tone with a somewhat lustful edge, as he felt that familiar firmness in his groin progressing faster than usual, the quickening of his pulse supplying the blood to that area. It was as if it weren't just affecting him... it was controlling him, and his eyes flashed red for the briefest of moments. His youki lashed out to assault his self control, with a titanic force that he could barely hold back.

Sayuri's eyes widened at his words and not just at his words. His voice was... different... he had never spoken to her in that tone and she found it enticing. Within the length of a couple of seconds the girl took mental note of how she had felt throughout that day so she wouldn't be caught unprepared the following time. Touga had mentioned that females of their race had certain periods when they could conceive pups, unlike human women who had such periods within each month. Without really paying attention to what she was doing, she slowly made her way toward his bed, an unintentional yet alluring sway molding into her hips.

No part, no motion of hers escaped Sesshomaru's senses anymore... not one gesture, not one gaze, not even one breath of hers seemed innocent to him at that moment, when he was fiercely battling to control his inner dog.

_**"Finally..."**_ his youki murred lustfully.

It was pushing him... enticing him... almost forcing him to abandon himself to his instincts. To take her... to ravish her... to make her cry out his name in ecstasy. He shook his head and closed his eyes for a moment in order to get a grip on himself, before he set his now burning gaze on the object of his desires once more. However his hand moved to the side, unclasping his armor which he slid off. He was amazed that he could still sit when every fiber of his being urged him to move toward her.

Slipping out of her shoes Sayuri dropped her katana in the middle of the room. She would never admit that she was too shy to undress in front of him so she chose silence. He was going to strip her without a doubt. She could smell his arousal and her groin tensed at the familiar fragrance. Yet that only enticed her further. For a moment she felt like she was on display under his piercing gaze, but she found herself liking to feel him undressing her with his eyes. Reaching to the back of her head she untied her hair allowing it to cascade over her back just as she reached the bed.

Throwing his armor, which landed in the middle of the room with a muffled clank, Sesshomaru untied his sash allowing his kosode to open revealing a thin strand of his pale torso, while his hakama pooled around his hips on the bed, only still covering his erection due to the fact that he was seated. He felt his awareness slipping despite all his struggles to keep even a faint grasp upon it. She was within his arms' reach thus he took advantage of that... his hands were aching to feel her soft skin, to grasp her alluring curves. Trailing his hands up her hips, he caressed the fur covering them while he leaned in, placing a kiss just above her navel, which her short breastplate so generously exposed.

A quick bolt of pleasure fired along Sayuri's spine from that solitary kiss and she trailed her fingers through his hair. Gently she then cupped his face turning his gaze to hers for a moment, so she could kiss him. There were a lot of things she wanted to tell him but none seemed befitting such a moment... what was more, judging by how potent and eager his scent had become, she wasn't sure he would even allow her to speak. She was extremely curious by now if that particular act was really such a good thing... given his haste however, she assumed it was.

Almost instantly Sesshomaru lured her into a deep passionate kiss, his hands traveling up her body to her back. Undoing her breastplate he slid it off and threw it away next to his armor, her upper body now fully exposed to his lustful gaze while he broke the kiss to glance upon her almost nude form. His fingers then grasped the edge of her tail and pushed downward... yes, he was going to let his impure gaze feast upon her entire body before he took her. As if having a mind of its own, Sayuri's tail slid against his palms giving no resistance to his actions of stripping its owner. The girl's cheeks however did turn a deeper shade of red, her own arousal fueled by his constantly changing scent as well as his alluring touches. By the time he had broken the kiss she was already panting, ever so faintly, from the heat building up inside her.

The inu-youkai finally moved to stand, his hakama falling and his kosode just barely hanging onto his shoulders. Stepping out of his pants, Sesshomaru then grasped Sayuri's nude hips, his breathing rapid, his eyes and all other senses focused on her. Although a bit taken aback, Sayuri allowed him to do as he pleased even removing his kosode and rendering his torso naked as well. For some reason she was too embarrassed to look any lower than his waist, even if her peripheral vision had already caught a glimpse of his aroused member. She allowed her gaze however to slide over his well toned chest and abdomen which she caressed gently, enjoying the feeling of firmness against her palms. He had piqued her curiosity more than ever... was it really going to feel that good? Otherwise she couldn't understand his hurry.

Sweeping her feet from under her, Sesshomaru now cradled his lover though he did not yet move to lay her on the bed. Instead he lowered his face to her, burying his nose in her silky hair and inhaling deeply. A faint growl vibrated in his throat, and he barely held back the urge to let out a victorious bark, while her scent burned his lungs.

_'You're mine... all mine...'_ he mused in delight.

Finally he settled Sayuri on her back before bending down to kiss her navel, his warm tongue trailing up her stomach and in between her breasts. The taste alone was enough to bring his member to its fullest size, and he felt it twitching with the desire to explore her depths. A soft moan escaped her lungs, albeit muffled by the fact that his tongue snaking across her body had made Sayuri bite her lower lip. She still couldn't believe that he was able to make her give off such sounds. She took a deep breath in a failed attempt to clear her head at least a bit, her chest pressing up against his mouth as her lungs filled with air.

When her chest came up as if begging for his attention, his mouth ever so gladly took that detour, feeling her soft breast beneath his tongue until he eventually reached the little bundle of nerves that was her nipple. Even though none of his pleasure sensors were being touched, his senses were enough to cause him to release a sigh of pleasure. Sesshomaru was definitely going to take just a bit of his time, arousing her as much as his touch could. Unintentionally her voice came out a bit louder than she would have liked, her fingers sifting through his hair. Despite her shyness she instinctively turned her eyes downward, watching him as he had his way with her body. Her breathing became somewhat ragged and she suddenly felt... wet? There was no mistaking it... aside from the heat rising in her groin, she was indeed feeling wet.

The smell of her juices moistening her womanhood danced a path up to his nose then solidly hit his nostrils, his sight blurring for just a moment. Sesshomaru then grasped her sides in his hands while he aligned their bodies, making eye contact with her. Once he marked her as his, they would be sharing that same bed every single night... Even as she kept her gaze locked with his, Sayuri was still slightly nervous. Was it just fear of the unknown or was it that feral spark in his eyes? She realized his inner demon was struggling to surface when his eyes flashed red again and she wondered if he had enough willpower left to subdue it. Still she made no attempt to stop him... she trusted him, as a mate should have.

With Sayuri's legs sprawled to either side, Sesshomaru made his move, pressing the tip of his member to her womanhood. With its hardness he found her yielding with little effort, which sent pleasure moving through him as he slowly entered her body, giving off a breathy moan for her. And then it happened... since he was so focused on not hurting Sayuri, his youki grasped the pleasure that her tightness provided and shattered his barrier of self control. He gave off a soft, almost painful gasp while crimson flowed into his eyes like blood and his muscles cringed, but ultimately he lost control over his motions. At his youki's whim his hips moved forward, driving his member to slam into her all the way to the hilt, the head of it pressing against her cervix.

His sudden move took Sayuri by surprise, and her inner walls clenched around him at the same moment in which she let out a short but painful scream. Her nails sank into the bedding, tears flooding her eyes even if she tried her best to hold them back. Why did it hurt? Was it supposed to hurt? She felt like he had torn her apart even with the faint bud of pleasure just waiting to burst. Despite his mind battling to subdue his youki, Sesshomaru pulled back almost all the way before repeating that violent motion again and again. It was as if he was completely separated from his body... he could think clearly, and his mind took in every single action but he had no control over his muscles.

For a moment he felt completely helpless, as he watched himself savagely taking his lover's body, his hand reaching down to grasp her breast. The scent of blood stung his nose when his claws cut through the soft skin covering her chest, the crimson liquid staining her pale body. He had never imagined that his youki would betray him in such a way and make him hurt the one woman he truly loved. Finally he regained control of himself and immediately he pulled out of her, his breathing heavy and his jaws clenched as his eyes returned to their usual golden color. He had literally almost raped Sayuri... due to his lack of inner strength he had hurt her in a way he had never wished for. All he wanted was to leave and take out his anger on something, but Sayuri needed comfort.

_'Who am I to comfort her when she's like this because of me?'_ he mused.

His gaze trailed over her body... the once pale folds of her womanhood were now red and slightly swollen. She was quite sore, no doubt... her stomach and chest were stained in the blood that was still dripping from her breast. She had covered her face with her hands as she now struggled to catch her breath, but other than that she hadn't made a sound. Nothing to betray the pain he had caused her body to endure. Finally he gave in to the instinct of comforting his mate... his youki had calmed down and it showed little interest in lashing out again. Leaning down he settled onto her trembling body, wrapping his arms around her.

"Forgive me..." he whispered almost painfully.

The heaviness in his chest told him he was but one step from caving to his feelings and crying. But he had to hold back... his eyes did widen somewhat in surprise when Sayuri wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging to him. How...? How could she look to him for comfort and protection when he was the one who had hurt her? When he wasn't even strong enough to protect her from himself? Hesitating for just a moment Sesshomaru then leaned into her embrace, consolingly licking her neck. His arms tensed while he squeezed her small body, holding her dearly to him.

"It's alright..." she finally whispered, her face buried in the crook of his neck.

"How can you say that, Sayuri? I hurt you..."

His voice revealed that he held no mercy whatsoever toward himself for that savage act, while he slightly leaned up onto his elbows to look in her eyes. Settling her gaze on his, Sayuri smiled lovingly in spite of the tears streaming from her eyes.

"It wasn't your fault... you had to wait all these years. You told me how your youki tortured you because of me... that's why... it wasn't your fault. It was mine... for making you wait..."

For the first time in his life Sesshomaru was utterly stunned. How in the world had she come to that illogical conclusion? He wanted to disagree, but that was hardly a time to argue... it was a time when he simply had to hold his tongue and agree to her words, no matter how strongly he disliked them. Leaning down once more he pressed his lips to hers in a loving kiss.

"Then we are both equally guilty of this." he muttered while trailing his finger underneath her eyes to wipe away her tears.

Sayuri's first impulse was to disagree, but she knew better than to fully ruin a moment that was supposed to be a beautiful one. Maybe... if she asked him... he would agree to try it again. Even if it was supposed to hurt, if it was Sesshomaru hurting her then she had no reason to disagree.

"Sesshomaru-sama... can you... try it again?"

Sesshomaru's heart cringed. Was she honestly asking him to take her again? He would have expected her to be at least afraid, if not outright terrified of him. Yet there she was, clinging to him almost desperately and asking him to do it again.

_'Does she truly not know the meaning of fear?'_ he pondered to himself.

Still that realization brought him joy... he would have been miserable if Sayuri would have taken a fear to him. In spite of her outward demeanor, the girl was still a bit afraid... that savage, feral gaze of his had frightened her, as well as the new sensations he had imposed upon her body. But a female wasn't supposed to fear her mate... her mother had at least gotten to tell her that before dying. The bond between mates was one that only knew love, trust and care... fear had no place in between them, even if females were considerably weaker than males. Thus Sayuri was willing to push her limits in order to drive away the feeling that was trying to nest in her heart. Hearing no answer from him, she leaned up to kiss his chin.

"Please..." she whispered.

When it seemed like he would never answer, Sesshomaru nodded just before he leaned down to taste her lips once more.

"I promise I'll make it as painless as I can."

He hoped that his self control was now strong enough to back those words up; otherwise he was determined to not touch Sayuri again until he completely subdued his youki. Moving onto his knees he trailed his gaze over her body. The cuts on her breast had already healed, and he found himself inwardly sighing in relief though he did set a hand onto her groin.

"Does it still hurt?" he asked while he gingerly stroke the pale skin.

Shaking her head, Sayuri moved her eyes to his hand before she noticed the blood streaks spread along his member.

"You're hurt..." she said while she sat up.

Reaching in between her thighs, Sesshomaru slid his fingers along her womanhood before holding up his hand to show blood staining his claws.

"It's not my blood." he said softly. "This is what happens when females mate for the first time... it is only natural for you to bleed slightly."

Even as he spoke he could literally see her swallowing her fear and settling down due to his words. Yes, it was normal for her to bleed according to his father... but he was supposed to make it so that it wouldn't hurt her. Had his father not insisted on how important the male's role was when mating for the first time? He only became aware of the fact that he had slipped away into his thoughts when he felt Sayuri's hands on his cheeks.

"Sesshomaru-sama... are you alright?"

The worried shade in her gaze made him growl at himself, albeit inwardly. Not only had he hurt her, now he was making her worry instead of trying to salvage what was left of those moments. Reaching to grasp one of her slender hands he made his best attempt at a loving smile.

"Yes, Sayuri... I am fine."

He then leaned slightly forward to bring the girl against his chest, one hand settling on the back of her head to stroke her hair, the other resting across her back.

"I love you." he whispered while he held her in a gentle but firm embrace.

Relaxing in his arms Sayuri closed her eyes while she rested against him. Despite the pain, her body was still craving for his. Even like that she could still hint that her body had enjoyed his, and was aching to feel it again.

"I love you too." she finally answered trailing her claws softly along his waist.

"If you are willing to try it again, Sayuri, I will not deny you that wish. However, I will leave the choice to you entirely."

He could understand if she wouldn't want him anymore, even though that mere thought pained him more than anything.

"I want to try it again... even if it hurts, it's alright because you're the one doing it. I wouldn't want any other male even if you hurt me."

Her blue gaze rose to meet his, and she smiled leaving Sesshomaru at a complete loss for words.

_'So this is the extent to which a female loves her mate.'_ he mused while reaching to stroke her cheek.

He had never fully understood his father's words until that moment. He had never been able to imagine that a woman would ever love him more than she would love herself, but his father had been right. Sayuri was exactly as Touga had said she would be...

"If I cannot hold back from hurting you, Sayuri, I will not mate with you again until I find a way to control myself. Agreed?"

The tone in his voice revealed he would admit no refusal from her... even if he hadn't meant to, instinct drove him to assert his authority as male in front of her. Yes, females were submissive to their mates when they displayed authority, but it was by their own choice. With a silent nod Sayuri leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"I care not if you hurt me, Sesshomaru-sama."

She was going to submit to his will, but that did not mean she would not speak her mind. His only answer to her words was a mildly annoyed growl, which in turn made her smile. Sure, he wanted to protect her even from himself, but she didn't want to be kept safe to that extent. He was her mate after all... her everything... it would have been improper, if not outright foolish, for Sesshomaru to discard her trust in him in such a way. Even as he growled at her, Sesshomaru himself was thinking of the exact same things. Was he trampling on the trust Sayuri was offering him? It certainly did feel that way...

Finally he moved to lay her back onto the silky sheets, taking mental note to start being more considerate toward his mate. Once again Sayuri astounded him when she wrapped her arms around his neck and spread her legs underneath him, as if she was almost begging him to take her again. Nodding to her unspoken wish, Sesshomaru lowered his hips until he felt the tip of his member against her warm folds once more. He couldn't deny that he wanted her again... he wanted to show her that mating wasn't supposed to hurt... that it was supposed to let her know how much he loved her.

With that thought in mind he slowly and carefully eased his way into her tight depths, biting back a growl of pleasure. His youki seemed satisfied enough to not rise against him anymore, thus he was finally able to fully focus on his lover. Sayuri had tensed at the feel of his member, but the sudden wave of pleasure that slowly washed over her took her by surprise. She had expected it to hurt just like the previous time... the pain was still there, but it was faint and quickly losing ground to the feeling of increasing arousal that took over her body. Her muscles were building tension again, but for a different reason... she was so taken aback that she made no attempt to hold back the soft moan that had traveled up to her throat.

Hearing her pleased voice, Sesshomaru smiled lovingly to her. He hadn't started thrusting yet, choosing to merely rest inside her so as to allow her body to grow used to his. Leaning down he locked his lips with hers in a passionate kiss while he finally started moving his hips at a slow pace. Yes, he was going to make up for his earlier mistake as much as he could. What was more, he had more than enough time to make it up to her... a female's heat usually lasted between five and seven days. His father had said that depending on the female's development she could have up to ten such periods during one year since she rarely became pregnant, and usually during those days both she and her male focused on nothing else but mating.

He was brought back to the moment when Sayuri's claws slid down his back, leaving red burning trails across his pale skin. He felt the corner of his lips twitching into a smile... it was such a fulfilling thought to know he was satisfying her to that extent. Her changing scent made him aware of her ever rising pleasure, and he continued to take the girl's body, his arms soon ceasing to support him as he now wrapped them around her small frame to further reassure her and let her know just how much he loved her.

"Sesshomaru... sama..." she moaned softly against his lips.

Her voice had all but drowned in her own pleasure, her mind refusing to focus on anything else but that particular act, as well as on Sesshomaru himself. The way she had said his name, half-whispered, felt like music to the young Lord's ears. He still craved to hear her screaming it out, but that would have to wait until another time. As much as he wanted it, he wasn't going to take her roughly after the fright he'd given her earlier. Even as he pondered upon that, Sayuri's inner muscles tightened around his member drawing a surprised moan from his lips.

"Ah... Sayuri..."

She was squeezing him to the point where he could barely move anymore, causing his pleasure to spike up straight into the back of his head. In spite of her struggle to breathe, Sayuri only kept pulling him closer, holding him tighter. She now understood why he had been so eager to have her. Had she imagined it would feel that good, she would have been just as eager, if not more so. Her mind was simply overridden by sensory images and she couldn't focus on anything but the sheer pleasure. The knot she had felt in her stomach since the beginning, was now threatening to snap at any moment.

Leaning down to taste her lips, Sesshomaru exhaled a shaky moan into her mouth along with a warm breath. By now he felt his member throbbing and his groin cringing as pressure built up inside, and he instinctively knew he wasn't far from orgasm. And then it happened... he erupted so suddenly, so violently inside her that his very heart skipped a beat. His mind blanked as he felt pleasure squeezing the air out of his lungs, just like Sayuri's body was squeezing his seed out of his member. He was unable to think of anything at that point, aside from placing his life giving fluid as deep inside her as he could...

Yet the moment Sayuri pressed her head back against the pillow exposing her neck, instinct drove him to lean down and sink his fangs into her tender flesh, marking her for life as his mate. Being quite smaller than him it didn't take long for the girl's womb to fill to the brim, his seed exploding out of her even with her clenching inner muscles, staining the black sheets underneath them. His fangs however caused her pleasure to finally peak, and she screamed out his name while her orgasm violently coursed her body. Part of his youki entered her system through his bite, molding into her own energy and even though it was an insignificant amount, Sayuri still felt like her heart had almost stopped... only then did she understand just how powerful her mate actually was.

When his orgasm finally subsided, Sesshomaru leaned down to rest on her, his ragged breathing warming up the now sensitive skin on her neck. A smile slowly blossomed on his lips while the haze in his eyes cleared, and he soothingly trailed his warm tongue along her shoulder and over the mark his fangs had left behind.

For a few moments after her orgasm Sayuri couldn't even breathe. Even as her muscles slowly started relaxing, she still trembled like she was standing naked in the middle of a blizzard... even with all the heat Sesshomaru's body generated, she could still feel her muscles twitching. It took her a bit to realize he was still inside her, thus she relaxed her legs to release his waist, leaving it to him to decide whether or not he wished to pull himself away. The pain in her neck wasn't all that bad, considering his tongue kept a spark of pleasure alive even now.

Deciding to rest inside her, Sesshomaru moved to settle his forehead upon hers so she could see the loving, satisfied gleam in his eyes. Never had he imagined that having a mate would stir such feelings in him... it was a bouquet of emotions that he enjoyed and intended to keep nurturing for many decades to come. Lightly touching the tip of her nose with his own, he remained silent... he felt no need for words in such a moment. It was best to just show Sayuri how much he loved her, rather than spoil the mood with fleeting words.

The girl's lips curved into a loving smile while she basked in his affections. Accepting the fact that he didn't wish to move away from her, she wrapped her arms around him holding him tightly to her... so tight that she could feel his heartbeat through his chest. She didn't want to speak, but her words came out of her mouth regardless of her will.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama... you could have had any other woman, but you chose to wait for my sake... I cannot even say how happy that makes me."

"You did the same for me... throughout those years you could have turned your heart toward another male, yet you did not."

"Because you were born for me... as I was born for you. We were meant to be mates, otherwise Hiten would have had me by now. At least that's what I like to believe."

She raised her head from the pillow to kiss a loving path along his shoulder. Her body was completely relaxed by now, enjoying his weight on it and the touch of his skin against hers.

"Then that is the only way that I can explain how... deeply I fell in love with you. We were meant to be together..."

His arms around her, his body had fully settled against Sayuri's. Sesshomaru knew that, regardless of what Raiten wanted, he could not lawfully take the girl from him anymore, since she was marked and mated. Not only would it turn the Four Lords against him, including the Southern Lord due to the future risk it implied toward his own children, but all of the prominent clans of the land.

Deciding to put that thought off for another time, he lovingly curled his body to hers playing with her lips for a few moments before he trailed his tongue along them, soaking it in her taste. His movement caused him to stir inside her, Sayuri's body rewarding him with a soft moan as blood rose into her cheeks again. She trapped his tongue between her lips and suckled on it, instinct driving her onward even if she had no idea of how to please him. Her own tongue shyly moved forward, the tip brushing against his... his taste was dazzling to say the least.

The end of his own tongue slid against hers, while his lips curved into a smile. When Sayuri moaned for him once more, it only encouraged him to give passion to their kiss. Sesshomaru then tenderly pulled back, before he pushed to divide her inner muscles against him again, sighing in pleasure into her mouth. Arching her back, Sayuri allowed her breasts to rub teasingly against his chest with each motion of their bodies. To avoid sinking her claws in his back, she reached above her head and grasped the pillow instead, moaning his name into the kiss. So that was what her body had craved for all those years... it made sense considering how good it felt.

Sesshomaru gave off a grunt, mixed in with another moan while he thrust between her legs, gradually adding force and speed. He felt, at that point, like he could have mated with her forever. Slowly pulling from the kiss, his golden gaze was lidded in pleasure, a warm breath touching against her full lips. It was...

_**"Perfect..."**_

His youki suggested the word to him, quieting his thoughts and allowing him to concentrate on that wonderful girl. Taking in a sharp breath she felt a shiver running down her spine as his scent invaded her mouth and she moaned out his name against his lips. Her hands clenched tighter, forcing her claws deeper into the pillow with the threat of ripping through the fabric. Her gaze now held a shade of submissiveness she hadn't displayed before, but she wasn't even aware of it showing in her eyes. All her mind agreed to focus on, were his thrusts and her pleasure which kept rising fast.

That particular shade in her eyes stroke his ego and made him understand the kind of dominion he held over Sayuri. It awakened his instincts and his wild side to an extent which he could not control. Before he'd even realized what he was doing, he was asserting himself... imposing his raw strength on her. Despite feeling rather sore from being stretched around his member for so long, Sayuri now moved her hips in time with his, her lungs burning as she moaned out for him.

That second time, however, her orgasm decided to catch her off guard tearing an ecstatic scream from her lips. Her claws sank into the pillow finally tearing through the soft fabric, while a shudder rolled down her spine leaving her almost breathless. The end of hers, however, overlapped with the beginning of Sesshomaru's own, the inu-youkai growling out her name through his clenched teeth whilst his seed flooded into her. Rebelling against his body's desire to rest, once his orgasm had settled down, he finally pulled out of her moving to lie onto his side, while he reached to bring his mate against his heaving chest.

Gradually relaxing her body, Sayuri cuddled to him leaning to place a soft kiss at the crook of his neck. His expression having settled down into its usual calm appearance, Sesshomaru now watched the girl's face in silence.

_'My mate... my love... my everything...'_ he mused while his slender fingers trailed along her sweaty forehead.

She was simply stunningly beautiful as she laid there, looking so ravished... and it was such a great feeling to know he had been the one to ravish her like that. Bringing his arm around her, he allowed his hand to rest on the back of her head, his fingers diving into her silky hair. It somewhat reminded him of that night she had spent in his bed as a child, and he found himself smiling... how different, yet how familiar it felt to have her in his bed again. Placing his lips to her forehead, he kissed the soft skin before his warm, loving whisper reached her ears.

"Sleep..."

* * *

><p>So there you have it, guys... Sesshy finally owns Sayuri's body too, not just her soul :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter cuz the next one is gonna be all about fighting. Well, there might be a romantic moment or two, but it'll mainly be about battles and struggles.<p>

So... see ya next time, R&R please and I hope you'll be looking forward to the next chapter :)


	8. War  part I

I'm SO SORRY, I know this chapter is WAY OVERDUE *bows* n(_ _)n

But, here it is, after all this time. I know a lot of you have been waiting for the day when I'd continue this fic, sooo enjoy :D

P.S. Every _Inuyasha_ character belongs to Rumiko-san.

* * *

><p><strong>8. War - part I <strong>

Days turned to weeks, weeks to months, and months to years... even five decades after Hiten's humiliation, Sesshomaru hadn't forgotten the thunder-youkai's threat. All his time was spent in training, to further his rise in power. And while Sayuri understood the fear that was ever present in the back of her mate's mind, she couldn't help but feel neglected. Over those years she'd had several more periods of heat – for her it seemed to happen twice a year – but Sesshomaru hadn't so much as touched her, even during those times.

But the worst of all had been the previous two years. All her tries to persuade her mate into offering her some of his affection, were left without an answer. No matter how often she told herself that he was too tired or that he had too much on his mind, it wasn't enough to soothe her when she saw day by day that Sesshomaru seemed to lose interest in her. For the past eight months she'd even given up on trying altogether.

Those years hadn't been easy on Sesshomaru himself... he longed so much for Sayuri's embraces and her gentle touch. He was so starved of her love, that at times he felt that he was about to lose his sanity. But no one had taught him how to balance love and power, so he only knew one way to grow stronger: to tear himself away from everything he loved, and focus only on training.

Throughout those last two years, Sayuri had begun standing up to him and demanding that he acted more like a mate should have. And though she was right in her actions, it wasn't so uncommon anymore that they would end up fighting... while they didn't have the habit of yelling at each other, it was a dreaded thing, that always drove Sayuri to lock herself in her old room, so that he wouldn't see her crying, and to refuse any word of comfort that anyone would have been willing to give her; it was a dreaded thing that left Sesshomaru so angry at himself, that not even banging his head against the walls until it bled would have been enough to make him forgive himself for keeping her away, when he actually wanted her so much.

And then it came... the hope that all those years of suffering for both of them hadn't been in vain. One night, a youkai arrived at the castle to warn Touga of an army that was advancing onto his lands.

"I see..." Touga answered after hearing the youkai's report.

So it had finally come to that. There was no doubt in his mind that Raiten was the one leading that army, but something bothered him. Where in the world had he amassed an entire army? Sure, the Thunder Clan was powerful, but not influent enough to gather that many warriors. Later that night he was seated in one of the rooms, staring into the fire, Sesshomaru standing in front of the window with his back to the room.

"He must have lured humans into helping him." Sesshomaru stated whilst watching the veiled stars. "I refuse to believe Raiten is _that_ influent over youkai."

"That is possible... as much as I like humans, they are always ready to serve anyone, so long as that person is powerful and can promise them wealth."

A heavy silence fell upon the room, allowing only the crackling fire to enchant them with its song.

"What will you do?" he heard himself asking, before he'd even properly thought of that question. "Will you join me, or will you stay here with Sayuri?"

Silently, Sesshomaru lowered his gaze from the sky to the garden, where Sayuri was seated on the edge of the ancient pond, watching the koi fish.

_**"****Death..."**_ his youki murred in the back of his head, nearly startling him.

Yes, that was his greatest wish... to put an end to Hiten's life with his own hands, and be able to live with Sayuri, without fear of the youkai trying to hurt his mate. His heart twitched when the pale moon broke through the clouds, a solitary ray shining upon Sayuri's slender form. So beautiful... so delicate... so... his. She belonged to him, regardless of everything else.

_**"****You know she would want you to go..."**_ his youki treacherously tried to lure him into agreeing. _**"You hurt her... give her time to miss you. Go..."**_

"I... will come with you... father."

Inwardly his youki growled at his hesitation of going to war, but he quickly whipped it into submission. He was no longer a hotheaded adolescent, he'd earned most of his father's wisdom by now, leaving everyone in awe... even his own father. So then why, when it came to his mate, he couldn't consider his options carefully and coldly, as he always did? Unwilling to await Touga's answer, he left the room with the intent to seek Sayuri out and speak to her.

And it wasn't too long before he found himself standing just a few steps away from her, in the chilly night air. Though the trees were still bearing foliage, he could feel winter drawing near... it was in the scents that the breeze brought to his sensitive nose. How terrible, that they had to go to war now, with the coldest of seasons closing in. Winter was known for not being kind in their lands, and he wondered how his body would handle constant fighting in that weather.

"Sesshomaru-sama...?"

Sayuri's voice and the shade of concern in it, brought him back to the moment. She'd been about to grasp his hand, most likely out of instinct, but apparently had changed her mind. He could tell that by the way her arm was half-extended toward him. And while it pained him that she had stopped trying to show her affections to him, he couldn't blame her... it was his own fault...

_'This has to stop... now!'_ he mused, as anger at himself sparked in his chest.

He'd started that whole situation, and if he did nothing to stop it before he left, they would end up drifting too far apart, beyond any repair. His golden eyes took on a stern shade when he reached forward, just as Sayuri was withdrawing her hand, locking his slender fingers around her wrist. Briefly glancing to his hand, Sayuri then raised her azure gaze to him... as always, she still couldn't read anything in his eyes, thus she felt her expression gaining a shade of puzzlement.

Despite not really understanding what he wanted, she abandoned her attempt to withdraw her hand. Though still hesitating for a mere moment, Sesshomaru felt his body acting seemingly by its own will. Before he even knew what he was doing, he'd seated himself next to her. With that he released Sayuri's hand, his arms locking around her in an unrelenting grasp, and pulling her to him until their lips met.

It was simply amazing... as if all those years of reprimanded feelings and desires were now trying to reach his mate's heart through that one kiss. His senses were completely overridden with sensory delights, leaving his heart and mind prey to the moment. He couldn't even begin to tell how much he'd missed those warm lips, the dazzling scent and taste of his lover, her small, slender body against his.

Taken by surprise, Sayuri remained completely still for a few moments. And though her mind was too stunned to utter the slightest trace of thought, her heart quivered painfully before tears flooded her face. He was still overwhelming... to the point where she felt that he would crush her. But he wasn't hesitating; after all that time he finally showed that he still wanted her. It was what made her give in to his kiss, and answer it as best she could.

When the acrid scent of her tears reached Sesshomaru's nose, the youkai raised a hand to her cheek, placing his calloused palm over her moist skin. He was unwilling to break that kiss, even more so now that Sayuri was answering to it. However, it still took him by surprise when she pushed his hand away to wrap her arms around his neck. Having abandoned her cheek, as per her wish, he now moved his hand to the back of her head, his clawed fingers diving into her silky strands while his palm gently pressed against her scalp to further add to the pressure and passion of their kiss.

When finally Sesshomaru made a faint attempt to break their lip lock, he met Sayuri's reluctance, in the form of her arms which refused to let him pull away. Briefly arching his lips into a sly smile, he yielded to her will and merely pulled her tighter against him, crushing her breasts with his marble-like pectorals. In the end, how could he refuse her anymore, when he'd finally had a taste of her after all those years?

Only when her lips were almost completely numb, did Sayuri allow him to put a break in their kiss, instead pressing her forehead to his now. Though she kept her eyes closed, Sesshomaru was watching her, allowing his eyes to take delight in the beauty of her every feature, from her pale skin to her now reddened, full lips. Placing a loving kiss to her forehead some moments later, he brought her to rest against him whilst stroking her hair.

"Forgive me." he said on a low, almost painful tone.

Surely that wasn't enough to make Sayuri forget all those years of being alone, even if they shared the same bed each night. He truly could not imagine how she'd been able to put up with him for so long.

_'I am so unworthy of you...'_ he contemplated.

And again, Sayuri almost stunned him when he felt her arms tightly wrapping around his waist, her slightly trembling voice soon reaching his ears.

"It's alright..."

In all honesty she felt so relieved, so relaxed, so... happy. Happier than she'd felt in longer than she could remember. For a few moments Sesshomaru found himself unable to do anything but stare at her, even if she was probably unaware of it. Gradually he felt his gaze dulling when all the pain he'd suppressed throughout those decades began slipping out of his grasp, as if her words had set it loose, until he saw his own tear fall upon her cheek. It was the first time he'd ever indulged himself to cry in front of anyone, but he literally had no control over his emotions anymore.

With her own tears having dried up by then, it wasn't hard for Sayuri to feel that. Opening her eyes, she raised her gaze to him and couldn't hold back a startled twitch. Seeing Sesshomaru's tears was something she'd never thought was possible. It was the first time she felt that acrid scent from him, but it made her heart cringe. Reaching up she gently slid her fingers along his cheeks to wipe off the small, salty drops trailing upon his skin.

"Don't cry, Sesshomaru-sama..." she whispered, a pleading tone in her voice.

Grasping her hand, the inu-youkai now closed his eyes while pressing his cheek to her palm. He wanted to comply to her request, but the way his chest burned wasn't making it easy. Apparently sensing that, Sayuri slipped away from his arms. Moving onto her knees on the stone edge, she now gently pulled him to her, his head soon resting against her chest.

"If you can't stop, then it's alright... you can cry." she whispered soothingly.

"Sayuri... I..."

"Shh... just cry if you feel like it."

In spite of all his attempts to restrain himself, his arms soon found their way around her waist. And though he didn't make the faintest sound, the faint tremble in his body told Sayuri that he was indeed weeping. She should have known that those years hadn't been easy for him either... and she hated that she'd thrown it into his face so many times, saying that he didn't care about her anymore. It made her feel like a monster in a way that she didn't like at all. Some minutes later, the particular way in which his arms tensed, told her that he'd managed to regain that usual firm grasp upon his feelings.

Throughout the following moments, Sesshomaru remained silent, merely resting his forehead against her warm chest, his eyes closed as he listened to her heartbeat, mixed with the crickets singing around them and the occasional sound of water being disturbed by the fish in the pond. When he finally felt that his crying fit was gone, he leaned away from his mate's loving embrace, so that he could look up into those wonderful twin sapphires set upon her features.

"We have to talk." he stated with a slight sigh.

Making use of his strength, he now set the girl onto his lap, wrapping his tail around her torso to keep her warm. Once she'd settled in his arms, Sesshomaru now placed his hand upon her flawless cheek, gingerly stroking it with his thumb.

"Sayuri... do you remember that day when father refused Hiten and said you were to become my mate?"

"How could I forget?" she smiled, before turning her head to kiss his palm. "I had no idea what it meant, but it made me happy beyond anything I'd known until then."

His lips twitched into a smile that died a swift death under the weight of his thoughts.

"Do you remember what father said would happen, because of that?"

All trace of humor vanished from Sayuri's face at that question. Moving her gaze to him, she exhaled a shaky breath. Her intuition was already warning her of what he was trying to tell her.

"It's started? After all these years?"

Tightening his hold on her, Sesshomaru gave no answer to that, merely leaning down to offer her a loving kiss.

"That youkai who arrived earlier, came to warn father of it. And... I will go with him."

At least he'd somehow managed to keep his own voice from trembling. Still, he felt his eyes slightly widening when Sayuri's tears flooded her face within no more than a few moments.

"No..." she whispered, her frail hand clenching onto his kimono. "Don't go..."

"Father will leave his best guards here, to take care of you."

Shaking her head, the girl tightened her hold upon the silk, to the point where he could feel her claws almost piercing his skin.

"I don't want you to go... I don't want to lose you."

Exhaling deeply, Sesshomaru smiled slightly. She was the one thing Hiten desired – even if only to boast that he'd defeated the great Sesshomaru and taken his woman as prize – yet she was worried for him?

"I'll be fine, Sayuri... this is what I have been training for, these past decades. This is the reason I made you suffer so much, when I shouldn't have. Because I wanted to be strong enough to ensure that Hiten will die at my hand... so that he can never lay a finger on you."

"I know... I always knew why you were doing it. That didn't make it any easier to accept, but I knew in my heart that you still loved me. But don't go... I have a bad feeling about this battle. Don't go..."

"Sayuri, I can't let father go alone. What kind of son would I be to him?"

Lowering her gaze, she now pressed her forehead to his chest, but even so Sesshomaru could feel her warm tears. And though the scent made his entire being cringe at the thought of his mate suffering, he made no attempt to stop her anymore, but simply held her in a firm, loving embrace. It was there that Touga found them at dawn, in that same position. Relaxing his tail at the sight of his father, Sesshomaru moved to his feet cradling his now sleeping mate.

"I'll wait at the gates with the others."

With those words, Touga briefly placed a hand on Sayuri's head before leaving the garden. Silently Sesshomaru stepped into the castle, and soon he was setting his lover onto their bed, pulling the covers over her. Turning his back to the bed for now, he retrieved his armor and sword, which he placed upon his well toned form. Yes, he had to go... how better to protect her, than by killing Hiten? With that thought in mind, he now leaned down to claim one last taste of those mesmerizing lips. Resting his forehead on hers afterwards, he took a moment to simply watch the sleeping girl. It was then that his stern whisper fell onto her lips.

"I will return."

Finally tearing himself away he now left the room, to join his father.

_**"****Death..."**_ his youki murred in excitement.

But his mind could no longer take the same joy in that aspect. All his heart was focused on, was just one thought, for it was not just a promise to his mate, but a decision to himself. He knew what she feared, but he couldn't die... he refused to die out there.

_'I will return, Sayuri...'_

* * *

><p>Weeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllll... bah I'm out of comments. xD I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you'll be looking forward to the next one. Oh, and reviews are MUCH appreciated, thank you ;)<p> 


	9. War part II

Really no comment on this new chapter. Just enjoy xD

P.S. Every _Inuyasha_ character belongs to Rumiko-san.

* * *

><p><strong>9. War - part II <strong>

"Sesshomaru-sama! Behind you!"

Jaken's desperate shout finally made the young Lord return his attention to the battlefield. Swiftly turning on his heels, he sank his clawed hand into his foe, down to the wrist, tearing the youkai's heart out. A solitary drop of blood stained his pale cheek from that short but lethal encounter. Though his many shallow wounds had already healed, the kimono revealed evidence of the long war through the fabric's many cuts and nicks.

Casting the youkai's heart to the crows, he leaned down to gather two handfuls of snow so as to cleanse that filthy blood from his skin, before averting his gaze downward. From where he was standing upon the hill, he could see the entire plane where the two armies were still locked in fierce combat.

_'How did it come to this?'_ he mused, not without a trace of sorrow.

Four months had passed since he and his father had left the castle. Raiten had not only amassed a great army of youkai and humans alike, he'd also convinced the Panther Tribe to join him. Though they weren't all that powerful on their own, they could be greatly overwhelming in numbers. Even now, his father – in his true youkai form – and the Panther Lord were still engaged in battle, above the fields in midair, while on the ground the white snow was stained in blood.

'_So much death...'_ he contemplated, watching the steam that left his mouth as he exhaled a sigh.

_**"****Not enough..."**_ his youki urged him.

Indeed, throughout that time he hadn't seen the slightest trace of Hiten. Had his father not taken him to battle? Sesshomaru doubted that stubborn youkai would have listened, even if Raiten would have told him to stay at home. The one death he truly craved to bring... the one foe that apparently did not want to confront him. His fists clenched in silent anger. Why? Why did Hiten avoid him, when back then he'd been so eager to do battle?

"Sesshomaru, we should try to regroup. If they divide us, we're done for."

Kojiro's voice made him remember... yes, in his father's absence he was leading their men. Yuujirou, who was now standing just a few steps away from them, crossed his arms waiting for a decision.

"Yes, Kojiro-sama. Jaken..."

Within moments the small toad-youkai arrived at his feet.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama." he crooned, planting his face in the snow.

"Tell our men on the east flank to regroup toward the center."

"Right away!"

With that Jaken moved to his feet and scurried down the hill as fast as his short legs could carry him, to fulfill his master's order. Briefly patting his shoulder, the Northern Lord offered Sesshomaru a slight smile before following Jaken along with Kojiro to gather their own men. Sesshomaru himself remained upon the hill, watching the squirming mass of humans and youkai in the valley. He didn't want to be there... all he wanted was to sit in front of the fire with Sayuri, and tell her how much he loved her. All he wanted was to spend every moment and every breath, trying to make up for the years in which he'd deprived Sayuri of his affection.

Even now, as he thought of his mate, his eyes restlessly scoured the battlefield for any trace of Hiten or his father. It was odd that neither of them had shown up since the beginning. His father had concluded that perhaps they had abandoned the fight, leaving only their clan with the others, but Sesshomaru refused to believe that Raiten – who was so adamant about avenging his family's honor – would act like a coward and flee. He wouldn't put such a thing past Hiten, but Raiten was different...

Closing his eyes once more, he released his youki upon the valley below to seek out one of his two targets. For that was what he had been doing when Jaken had to save his life. A brief, somewhat bitter smile crossed his lips for a moment. To think he'd focused so much on his prey, that he'd had to be saved by that toad.

_'How pathetic...'_ he mused.

_**"****There!"**_ his youki suddenly yelled in his head, forcing his eyes open.

It was a familiar youki he'd sensed, but not one he'd expected to see on that field. Narrowing his eyes ever so slightly, he now abandoned the hilltop, moving at his highest speed toward that place. It wasn't too long before he came face to face with the owner of that youki.

"I never would have thought you'd be allowed here, Manten." he stated with his usual apathetic tone.

His voice startled the thunder-youkai, who had been too busy hacking up one of Touga's men, to notice Sesshomaru. When his eyes met the inu-youkai's, Manten gulped and took a step back. He'd hoped to somehow escape unnoticed whether it was by Sesshomaru and Touga, or by his own father and brother.

_**"****Death..."**_ his youki whispered in the back of his head.

Sesshomaru felt his hand twitch faintly, but he restrained that impulse. After all, Manten wasn't the one who'd challenged him. But perhaps that younger side of the Thunder Brothers could still be of use.

"Where is your brother?" he demanded.

"Wh-why should I tell you where aniki is?"

Furrowing his silvery brow, Sesshomaru tightened his lips in silent annoyance. So he was playing the brave boy? Very well...

"I do not make it a habit of asking twice, Manten." he stated, taking one step forward.

His youki murred in delight when Manten stepped back again, the scent of his fear so powerful that Sesshomaru nearly grimaced in disgust. As if to further fuel his anger, four warriors from the Thunder Clan now ran up to post themselves between Sesshomaru and Manten.

"Step aside." he warned.

Yes, he'd expected that they wouldn't listen. The molten gold in his eyes now turned to blood as he released his youki. Raising his arm he trailed it in a horizontal sweeping motion, a momentary flash of yellow following it. Manten's newfound smile soon faded when the four warriors in front of him fell to the ground, their bodies cleanly cut in half and their blood pooling onto the snow. For a few moments he made no other move, but in the end grew tired of Manten's incoherent blabbering. Reaching forward he grasped the youkai by his armor, smashing him into the nearby tree.

"Where's Hiten?" Sesshomaru growled, baring his fangs at the frightened youkai.

Staring into his crimson eyes for a moment, Manten understood that the only way he could survive was to tell the truth.

"A... aniki isn't here. I overheard them two days ago... he and dad left. They're going to... to your castle."

The words took him by surprise... so much so, that his eyes even reverted back to their amber color. His grasp upon Manten, however, only tightened when a pang of fear instantly poked at his heart.

"Why?"

"I don't know... I swear..."

_**"****He's lying..."**_ his youki murred in anger.

"Tell me!" Sesshomaru nearly shouted.

He now lifted his right hand, his claws soon glowing green. Manten had seen him using his poison before, surely he knew what expected him should he continue lying. Staring at Sesshomaru's hand, the youkai now began to squirm, but his captor's hold seemed to be made of steel.

"Please... have mercy, Sesshomaru!" he squeaked in fright.

Casting his eyes to Sesshomaru's emotionless expression, however, he soon quieted down.

"Aniki said... he wants that girl. He doesn't... care about this war..." he mumbled.

Finally the inu-youkai's gaze gained a shade of feeling... wrath. So Raiten wasn't the honorable youkai he'd thought. Either that, or he was just a parent who was _too_ devoted to his child.

"When did they leave?" he snapped at Manten, who was apparently on the brink of fainting in his grasp.

"Y-yesterday morning..." the youkai answered, still eyeing Sesshomaru's glowing hand and trying to swallow the knot in his throat.

_**"****Kill him..."**_

Before he'd truly realized what he was doing, his claws swung downward slashing along Manten's face. He hadn't really meant to kill the youkai, but no matter... he'd learned what he needed to know. Releasing him, Sesshomaru now stepped back watching as his poison slowly devoured through Manten's flesh and bones. His youki was delighted at the sight and sounds of the agonizing victim. It took a few good minutes for the poison to spread to Manten's brain, putting him out of his misery.

Turning his back on the still decomposing carcass, Sesshomaru now finally allowed his anxiety to show on his face. He'd already lost two days, since that one was nearing dusk by now. At his full speed, he could probably arrive just a few hours after the two thunder-youkai reached the castle. Once more his golden eyes were drawn to the sky... would his father ever finish that battle? He couldn't even leave, until Touga was informed of that. Their men needed a captain in battle, and he didn't trust Jaken to that extent.

_'I shouldn't have left...'_ he mused.

In his anger, he smashed the side of his fist into a tree, snapping the trunk in half. Hadn't he decided all those years ago that he would stay behind to protect Sayuri? Why... _why_ had he left? Why had he listened to that treacherous youki of his, that urged him to go to battle?

As if having read his son's thoughts, Touga now found an opening in his foe's defense and sank his sharp fangs into the Panther Lord's shoulder. With a deafening shriek, similar to a cat's meow, Touga's opponent now pulled back once the inu-youkai had released him. It seemed Sesshomaru would be able to leave, after all. Once his father descended to the ground, he rushed there.

"I almost had him." Touga growled, wiping the sweat from his cheek, once he'd shifted to his humanoid form.

Eyeing the man's many wounds, Sesshomaru inwardly cringed at the scent of his parent's blood.

"Are you alright, father?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me, I... who did you kill?" he suddenly asked, having caught the scent of thunder-youkai flesh upon his son's form.

"I found Manten earlier. Hiten and Raiten have left... they're on their way to our castle, to take Sayuri."

To his credit, his voice betrayed nothing of how desperately he wanted to just leave. A heavy sigh escaped Touga's chest, in the form of steam leaving his mouth.

"Damn it... you go. Leave the men to me." he answered, withdrawing Tessaiga from his sash and holding it out to his son.

After all, if he was to battle Raiten, he would need that blade. Perhaps Tessaiga would reveal one of its attacks to his son in that time of need. Blinking in awe at that, Sesshomaru silently accepted the sheathed blade, before he vanished from his father's sight, putting forth as much energy as he could spare, into his speed. After all, he would be of no use to Sayuri if he reached the castle exhausted... he needed to keep enough of his strength for the battle itself. Hiten would be a rather easy opponent, as he'd always been, but he couldn't say the same about Raiten. That man had lived at least ten times longer than he had, thus his skill in battle would probably match his age.

_**"****Death… kill them both..."**_ his youki chanted with increasing excitement.

By dawn the two thunder-youkai once more gazed upon the familiar sight of Touga's castle.

"Don't stall, Hiten." Raiten warned his son.

With a nod, the young youkai left his father near the gates after killing the two guards there, while he rushed inside the ancient building to seek out the girl. So what if that mutt had marked her? He wouldn't take her as a mate, but as a concubine, which really to him were not much different from slaves. He already knew where Sesshomaru's room was, but still he had to avoid the servants since his father had warned him that they didn't have time to deal with a fight for now.

As she did every day, Sayuri was lying in bed, having bathed after her training session, hugging Sesshomaru's pillow, her eyes closed as she basked in his scent. Her heart hurt from the constant fearful cringe, and she prayed to all the gods to keep Sesshomaru safe. She'd cried so much during the first month of his absence, that her tears had dried completely. Even now her intuition tortured her with that pang of doubt... something was going to happen to her mate.

"Phew... that mutt's scent is all over this place."

* * *

><p>Wooo Hiten got to Sayuri. I wonder how things will go from here. Well, tune in next time to find out ;) Oh, and reviews are much appreciated :3<p> 


	10. Shame

For those who believe the story is gonna end with this battle between Sesshomaru and Hiten, I have a surprise... it's not gonna end here! xD I have a lot more plans for our little inu-youkai duo, plans that are gonna be quite thrilling I hope. But until then, enjoy this chapter.

P.S. Every _Inuyasha_ character belongs to Rumiko-san, not to me.

* * *

><p><strong>10. Shame<strong>

The girl's eyes snapped wide open when Hiten's voice reached her ears, the thunder-youkai standing in the doorway with a hand over his nose and mouth. When her gaze met his fiery glance, her heart shrank and quivered in fear. Though her youki lashed out at Hiten, the youkai was unimpressed. Taking a moment to ponder, he changed his mind and stepped into the room, making Sayuri curl against the bed's headboard. It was as if all her training had gone down the drain... the mere memory of her first encounter with Hiten was enough to stun her.

"You're not even worth enough to be my concubine anymore." he smirked, briefly eyeing Sesshomaru's mark on her neck.

Now standing next to the bed, he took a moment to watch the girl... she was trembling like a leaf, but still that defiant shade was present in her gaze. It almost made him laugh.

"Keh... I have another plan for you."

Within the blink of an eye, he reached forward to grab her arm, pinning her on her back upon the black sheets.

"Do you know what a man's worst shame is? One that he can't erase for the rest of his life...?" he grinned, now leaning over her until he could whisper in her ear. "It's to have his woman dishonored on his own bed."

Swallowing her fear, Sayuri returned his gaze with a murderous spark in her eyes. Though her knee was pressed against Hiten's abdomen, she couldn't even push him away. Still, she managed to move her leg in such a way that she smashed her ankle against his groin. Though it wasn't her most powerful kick, it was enough to make Hiten clench his teeth.

"Damned slut..." he growled, leaning back.

Without warning, her head was forced to turn to the side, a sharp pain erupting in her cheek when the back of Hiten's hand made contact with it. Out of reflex her eyes filled with tears, but she caught the chance to try and slip away from Hiten's grasp. Reaching forward, the youkai buried his hand in her hair, pulling her off the bed.

"You're rather full of yourself, aren't you? Guess I'll have to teach you some humility..."

Even from that position, Sayuri glared at him which only further fueled his anger, until he couldn't hold back from smashing her into one of the bed posts. He hadn't given up on his plan to rape her right there, on Sesshomaru's bed, but he needed a bit of time to recover from that kick. So why not break her, while he was at it, and wipe off that proud gaze from her face? About three hours later, Sayuri could hardly feel any part of her body. And still that murderous glare refused to leave her gaze. Wrinkling his nose, Hiten finally threw her onto the bed.

"Tch... stubborn mutt." he growled.

As much as she wanted, Sayuri couldn't even put up the slightest resistance anymore... her muscles simply refused to cooperate with her brain. By then, Sesshomaru had finally sighted the castle towers amidst the trees. He could sense Raiten's youki near the front gates and Hiten's somewhere in the castle. He would deal with that incompetent bastard first... changing direction, he now reached the castle through the grove that stretched from the garden, so as to avoid the front yard.

When Hiten finally removed the spear from his back and leaned it against the wall, she knew what was going to follow. She closed her eyes, but even that failed to hide her tears. How would she ever erase that shame, not for her own sake, but more importantly for Sesshomaru? Her regenerative power was taking effect, but not fast enough to ensure that she could at least try to stop Hiten.

"Now... where were we?" he smirked, crawling over her.

Her willpower alone was what gave her enough strength to slap the youkai, taking him by surprise. Rubbing his reddened cheek, Hiten barely held back from smashing his fist into her face. Licking the corner of his lower lip, where Sayuri's claw had pricked his skin, he spat out the blood, baring his fangs at her in a grin.

"Still feisty, eh?" he chuckled grimly. "I like that in a woman."

_'Sesshomaru-sama... where are you?'_

Even now, after all those years, her words were shaky even in her mind. She closed her eyes tightly, as though she was hoping it was all just a bad dream. But it wasn't... and that wasn't the same day, so long ago, when Sesshomaru had come to save her from Hiten. No, this time he wasn't coming... this time Hiten would have his way. As much as she tried to deny that, reality was bent on sinking its teeth into her mind. She could feel Hiten's hand grasping the edge of her breastplate to pull it off, but the next moment his weight vanished from her body, followed by a low thud.

Her eyes once more snapped open to see Sesshomaru standing next to the bed, his arm extended as he held Hiten by his throat against the wall. The scent of his rage came crashing down upon her, just as it had so many years before. He was there... he was really there to save her again. The only difference was that this time Hiten was up for a fight. Swiftly reaching for his spear, he slashed it horizontally at Sesshomaru, forcing the Taiyoukai to release him so as to avoid the hit.

Once he was free, he rushed out of the room to go join his father. He knew Sesshomaru would follow him, and he had no doubt that his father could take that mutt down without any trouble. The scent of his mate's fear, mixed with that of her blood from her cuts and bruises, ultimately convinced Sesshomaru to take a moment to comfort Sayuri before going on pursue of the two thunder-youkai. In the very instant that he sat on the bed, the girl simply threw herself into his arms, holding him as tight as she could. His gaze slightly dulled with pain, at the sight of her numerous wounds, but still he couldn't hold back from wrapping his arms around her.

"I have to go, Sayuri."

Shaking her head, the girl now raised her teary gaze to him.

"Don't... please, Sesshomaru-sama."

Trailing the back of his fingers along her reddened cheek, he now leaned down to offer her a loving kiss.

"I will return, I promise." he whispered, before moving to his feet and leaving the room.

On his way to the front yard, he briefly eyed the Tessaiga that now swayed against his hip, along with his own katana. He'd tried to copy one of that blade's attacks, namely the Kaze no Kizu. But now, he did have to wonder... would the real Tessaiga reveal the secret of that attack to him? Would the blade deem him powerful enough to wield it and make use of that technique? Touga had yet to tell him, after all, that the Tessaiga submitted to the will of its wielder, if that wielder had something to protect.

Outside, Raiten now waited at the gates with his arms crossed. He would indulge Hiten's fight with Sesshomaru... yes, his son had asked for his help to take down the young Lord. And he wouldn't have accepted, had it not been for Touga's deep humiliation. Such a disgrace could only be purged through blood... and Touga would suffer at the loss of his only child, for shaming the Thunder Clan.

As the youki of the manor grasped at the young Lord and the sword of his father, which he carried, he closed in on the lit doorway. His own youki responded, reaching out as if expecting the power of his ancestors to guide the heavy sword, which was lightened by his rage as he took it up to his shoulder. Then, when the light of the sun engulfed his form, he arrived outside. Golden oculars settled on Raiten and Hiten, seething with his hatred. She had chosen him, and yet they haunted him still... the voice of his own energies rose in his very soul, touching only his own ears.

_**"****Defeat them, and greatness and vengeance will be yours!"**_

Grinning, Hiten twirled the spear in his hand.

"So you finally showed up, mutt. You could've acted like the mannered brat you are, and waited till I was done with the lady."

Even with that outward demeanor, Hiten still remembered how he'd always looked up to Sesshomaru as a role model, for his seemingly native strength and desire for power. But no more... they weren't kids anymore they were men fighting over a woman. Raiten himself remained silent... for now he would only watch, waiting to strike if his son needed him. He'd once cared for Sesshomaru as he did for his own children, but Touga's refusal had completely erased that feeling in his heart. To think women held such power as to drive men who once considered each other brothers, to seek the death of one another.

"In this place and this fang..."

Taking up the blade to point its tip at Hiten, Sesshomaru grimly spoke toward the other youth.

"...Is the full power of my family. The Western Lords of the past and present are with me. I will bring down all of their might on you! Hiten!"

Now he bared his own fangs, however inadequate they were in comparison to the sword. He'd give Hiten the first move, then pick an opening when he finally did come. However... Raiten was right there, and if that man intervened, he knew he would have to fight both of them. But, now... he could win. They'd pushed him too far, for him to fail there. He refused to shame his noble bloodline, by losing to them in his own home. Allowing his grin to tone down, Hiten now raised his arm twirling the heavy spear above his head, whilst high in the heavens dark clouds gathered to veil the sun.

Once the entire sky was covered, as far as the eye could see, Hiten brought the spear down, smashing the blade into the ground. A pillar of electricity rose from his body to pierce the clouds, from which a rain of lightning bolts soon began to shower upon the entire yard and part of the forest beyond the ancient walls. Unable to rest, Sayuri now watched them from one of the windows, one of her hands clenched over her still cringing heart, while the other covered her mark. She could feel Sesshomaru's youki stirring inside her, making the tiny scars pulse, only further fueling her anxiety.

Sesshomaru's silence was punctuated by the flashes of light reflecting off his father's sword as he once more shouldered it, freeing one hand. While the lightning struck down around them, it didn't quite reach the young Lord, even as it landed between them. When the dust and dirt rose from that, there was a shimmer to cut through it, the ribbon based upon his index and middle finger slicing through on its way toward Hiten's left thigh. As he had mastered the technique on the field of war, it was sharp enough to slice both legs off, if it could only hit home. His youki spoke to him, and yet, he was too focused on his efforts to break his foe.

With an annoyed huff, Hiten swept his hand toward the youki whip, two lightning bolts falling from the heavens to strike it, deflecting the aim just enough to allow the thunder-youkai to leap to safety.

"I know all your tricks, Sesshomaru. We grew up together, remember?" he grinned.

With that, he now charged his opponent, aiming to impale the massive sword with the tip of his spear which now crackled with electricity. Raiten somewhat narrowed his eyes. Why wasn't Sesshomaru using the sword? He'd seen Touga wielding Tessaiga before, but why wasn't the young Taiyoukai making use of that devastating attack? He could only hope Hiten would take advantage of that weakness.

Swinging the Tessaiga, Sesshomaru used raw force for the purposes of clearing the dust, as well as repelling Hiten's spear by hitting its shaft, its organic composition and youki dulling the effects of his adversary's power to a tingle. Using one hand to do that, it was from just behind the blade that his glowing claws came into view with that acidic venom. It would've been ironic to slay Hiten in the same manner as Manten, but he wasn't one for humor right now. As was told by his rapid, snake-like strike, he wasn't playing around, and was somewhat banking on that strike finishing him off. At the very last moment Hiten noticed that telltale glow, and managed to pull back with just his light blue sash touched. As the crisscrossing material slowly disintegrated along his armor, he tore it off and threw it at Sesshomaru's feet.

"Tch..."

"Focus, Hiten."

Raiten's voice made the young thunder-youkai cringe inwardly. He was _not_ going to be mocked by that mutt in front of his father! Extending his arm toward Sesshomaru, he charged an orb of lightning which soon shot like a bullet at the inu-youkai's face. At the same time, due to his rising anger, the clouds above became lit by lightning more and more often, some of those bolts striking down in random places since Hiten had yet to command them.

Sesshomaru jumped upward with immense speed at the attack, before taking up the great weapon. Though angered, he wore a calm visage now, the edge of his vision dimming as he rushed forward with his father's speed technique, carving down Hiten's right arm along the bicep, inner elbow, and forearm, before ripping out the blade, furthering the severity of the wound. Though his lips did not, his eyes smiled at this injury, his youki rumbling with pleasure as the blood tainted his white kosode.

Even Sayuri cringed at Hiten's painful shout, averting her gaze from the blood that now gushed from his wound. Somehow managing to move away, he skillfully made use of lightning to force the severed muscles into obeying his commands, despite the sharp pain which made him feel as if his very brain was about to decompose.

"You damned mutt..." he growled through clenched teeth.

Grasping the spear's shaft with his slightly trembling hand, he violently lowered the tip toward Sesshomaru, several dozen lightning bolts – equal in power to his rage – converging upon the Taiyoukai from the clouds above. Even before the dust cleared completely, he saw the blood dripping onto the ground.

_'Keh... not so light on your feet, eh Sesshomaru?'_ he mused, while his lips curved into a sinister grin.

Though he could scent his own blood, Sesshomaru was now able to hear his youki as it pulsed around him, his body smoking even as he still stood. Then, with a burst, it erupted around him, ominously loosing its tendrils to strike out at Hiten. A growl came to Sesshomaru's voice as he narrowed his eyes in anger.

"I will hear you scream when you die, just as your brother did!"

The air around him sizzled as he unleashed a wave of venom from his pores, much like miasma. For a moment both Hiten and Raiten merely stared at Sesshomaru, upon hearing those words.

"M... Manten?" Hiten muttered.

Hadn't they left him at home because he was too young to be in a battle like that? Beyond the rage that now flooded his body, just as his youki flooded his eyes like blood, two tears slid down the youkai's cheeks.

"How dare you... touch my brother? Curse you, you damn mutt!"

His shout resounded in the booming thunder above, making Sayuri cover her ears, her heart twitching painfully. It was the first time even Raiten had seen his son losing all grasp on his rage, but even so he conjured a lightning bolt in his hand, holding it as if he was holding a spear. Touga's son would not live to see another day, for that crime... with a wave of his hand, two bolts fell from the clouds, in between Sesshomaru and Hiten, the blast dispelling the miasma wave. Yes, Sesshomaru was powerful and he had many tricks up his sleeve, but Raiten had the advantage of age. He'd not only amassed great power, but also much experience in battle.

Had Hiten just said those words to him? Sesshomaru had been enraged before, but now his youki was so wild, that it actually gave a bitter taste to the air. Letting out a battle roar of his own, he brandished the Tessaiga, focusing into it until a blue aura blazed through that legendary weapon. With a vertical swing that planted the edge in the ground, a tremendous wave careened forth at Hiten, crushing upon and exploding against him. He'd destroy them... he would kill those two, that day.

At the very last moment Raiten had managed to encase his son in electricity which was supposed to act as a shield. But Sesshomaru's attack came too fast and took him by surprise, thus more than half of that energy was left for Hiten's body to endure. Finally enraged enough, Raiten himself now charged the young Taiyoukai. He would not lose the only son he had left, to Sesshomaru. As a tribute to his centuries spent on the battlefield, he quickly eyed an opening in Sesshomaru's defense, since he was so focused on Hiten. The lightning bolt in his hand broke into thousands of electric shards, that now impaled the inu-youkai's body, quite a lot of them hitting their target. It was now that Raiten stood between Sesshomaru and Hiten, forging another lightning in his bare hand, his gaze glowing with murderous intent, though his expression was like an emotionless mask.

With the pain rattling his body and electricity seizing his muscles, Sesshomaru could only snarl at the man. It seemed that the battle was now between the two of them, though with his youki so unrestrained, he was able to stay mobile after that frankly crushing attack. His body couldn't take too many more of those, though he seemingly shrugged it off as if it were nothing. When his muscles were finally under his control again, he eyed Raiten.

"...I'm going to send you to the underworld. Then you and your sons... can mourn your dead bloodline together, forever."

Without any words, Raiten's image now blurred in front of the inu-youkai's eyes, homage to the man's dazzling speed which so far only Touga had ever matched. It wouldn't be more than a moment before he impaled the lightning in his hand into Sesshomaru's body.

"Your hate dulls that blade... this sword is useless in your hands."

It was all he said before withdrawing to check on his wounded son, the lightning slowly disintegrating into Sesshomaru's body to cause massive internal bleeding. With his blood soaking into his clothes and the ground beneath his feet, the Taiyoukai scowled to the demon, his own body numbing.

"My hate... is my power, against ones like you. I don't hate you because you oppose me... I hate you for what you let your son do to Sayuri..."

The instant he said her name, the vortexes of his youki and Raiten's illuminated his vision. It took him no more than a few moments, to eye the narrow space where the two whirlwinds collided, causing sparks of energy to fly. His hands, seemingly having a will of their own, didn't want to hold the sword, though he forced them. Raising it, he squeezed the hilt, his voice echoing into every corner of the castle, augmented by his boiling youki.

"She isn't... some common human girl you can just bend to your will, and take for your pleasure. She's my woman... mine... SAYURI!"

* * *

><p>Wow, mindblowing or what? xD The following chapter will tear both your mind and heart out, I promise ;D *evil cackle*<p>

Ahem... where was I? Oh yes, look forward to the next chapter which will be full of Sesshy's epicness. And reviews are highly appreciated. :)


	11. Death

I hope you've all been looking forward to this chapter. And, as I promised, it's going to be heartbreaking... to some extent, of course. As for what's next, I'll give you just one hint... starting with chapter 13 I'm going to introduce a new antagonist. One that would probably seem unlikely, or that perhaps some would expect to see. Either way, it's gonna be great. But for now, enjoy and if it forces a couple of tears out of you, then it means this chapter has reached its goal.

P.S. Every _Inuyasha_ character belongs to Rumiko-san.

* * *

><p><strong>11. Death<strong>

It was after that, that he tore through the energy, which blasted forward to smash into Raiten's back, ripping his flesh and entering his wounds to directly assault his organs and bones, battering the exterior of his body. Her heart had stopped... yes it had really stopped for a moment, when she saw Raiten mercilessly wounding her mate. Silent tears flooded her face, and she slid to the floor closing her eyes tightly. When he roared out her name, his youki latched onto her racing heart as if trying to comfort it.

In the yard, Raiten had ignored Sesshomaru's words until he felt the breeze that preceded the attack. At the very last moment he posted himself in the way, so that he would take most of the attack and spare his son.

"Father!" Hiten cried out, when his parent collapsed into his arms, barely breathing.

Grasping his spear, he glared at Sesshomaru. What in blazes had that mutt done? Where'd that power come from? His rage, however wild it might have been, did leave him enough reason to know that he had to get his father out of there.

"Guess you won this one, mutt... we'll settle some other time." he snarled, before both he and Raiten were engulfed in what looked like a dark storm cloud, which now carried them away over the forest.

Sesshomaru watched them leave but briefly, before he thrust Tessaiga into the ground, leaning on it as he heaved for breath. He wasn't going to fall over... to him that was a weak, shameful act. Embracing the weapon, he held on, taking his weight off of his legs and closing his eyes. He was losing so much blood, and growing cold. With tremendous effort he opened his eyes once more. He so craved to see her... even if just for a mere moment.

"Sa... yuri..." he whispered as his gaze dimmed.

Now, his youki crumpled in on him, wilting in its weakened state. His body, strong as it was, was gradually failing and breaking, but the pain somehow had disappeared completely. Was that what death felt like?

_'Sayuri...'_

It was the last thought that coursed his mind, before he lost consciousness, unable to scent his father who was currently rushing through the thick forest. It was such a long way that he had come, and even with the manor in view, it felt as if he had so much farther to go until he reached his son. With Manten's death, the Thunder Clan had decided to retreat and regroup, thus the Panther Tribe was forced to abandon the fight as well. He'd left his remaining men to return with Jaken, while he'd made haste toward the castle, with a feeling of dread in his very bones.

Seeing the moment when Hiten had left with his father, Sayuri now rushed through the corridors and within moments she was running across the yard to him. Her whole body cringed at the sight of how much blood he'd lost, but mostly at the scent that was so strong, she felt it was suffocating her.

"Sesshomaru-sama!"

When she wrapped her arms around him, his legs finally gave way and she settled onto her knees holding him to her, before leaning down to kiss him, the feel of his cold lips piercing her heart worse than any blade ever could.

"You promised..." she whispered through tears.

Tightening her grasp on his body, she hid her face against his neck, but even so her sobs filled the air, albeit on a muffled tone. He was gone... her mate... her lord... she truly was alone now. The breath that came from him was growing more and more labored, though it did begin to waver as she held him. When Touga arrived, he observed with wide eyes, approaching and kneeling beside his child. He could smell the blood of both Hiten and Raiten there, as well as Sesshomaru's... had he defeated both of them? His joy would have known no bounds, if his son wouldn't have been wasting away before his very eyes. Moving to his feet, he now took hold of Tenseiga, unsheathing it.

"I need you to let go of him for now, Sayuri..." he said as softly as he could, to not further the damage her mind and heart had surely already taken.

Startled at the old inu-youkai's voice, Sayuri now raised her gaze to Touga, her cheeks stained in Sesshomaru's blood. Eyeing the blade she instinctively tightened her hold upon her mate, while staring in shock at the man. Had his father lost his mind? Sure, his son was dead, but that didn't mean he had to further desecrate his body.

"What are you... trying to do?" she managed to mumble, with a tone oddly similar to fright.

"This is Tenseiga, the sword of life. It can stop the demons of the Underworld from taking his soul, and save him, but I have a very short window in which I can use it. I need you to put him down so I can aim for them when they appear."

The inu-youkai now watched her, waiting. He was not, after all, going to wrench her lover out of her arms, as much as he might have desired to do so. Obviously reluctant, Sayuri finally complied and released her mate, gently setting him upon the ground. Kissing his hand, she then slipped away though she still had her doubts on Touga's words. Was it even possible to return someone's soul from the Underworld? Despite her reason telling her that such a thing was unheard of, she could already feel hope taking hold of her heart. It was the only thing keeping her sane at that moment, after all. But if it didn't work... how would she ever cope with his death?

By now, a rattle came to Sesshomaru's throat, whilst Touga rose to his feet. He could see them coming... coming for his son. Gripping Tenseiga, he placed his trust in the blade and swung it, obliterating the little creatures, their angry hisses heard only by Touga before they flaked into the air. Then the young Taiyoukai who had been about to breathe his last, gasped for air, groaning in pain while his wounds closed. His death had been averted, but now they had to tend to his wounds. Putting away the weapon, he crouched and picked up his son.

"...Grab the Tessaiga, please, Sayuri."

After those words, he was off to deliver his son into the hands of the healers. They were skilled, but that would be a tall task, even for them. She'd been just about to embrace her mate, but for the moment Sayuri decided to simply obey Touga. After all, time was of the essence now... if the healers didn't tend to his wounds in time, then he would simply die again from blood loss. Reaching a still trembling hand to the sword, she wrapped her slender fingers around the hilt, a soft pulse coursing her body. Was the sword... reacting to her? Or to Sesshomaru's youki in her body? Discarding those questions for a later time, she moved to her feet, now following the old inu-youkai into the castle.

Some good hours later, she was in their bedroom, on her knees upon the bed. Next to her was a bowl of warm water, a clean cloth in her hand. His wounds had been stitched closed to stop the bleeding, but the rest was up to his own body. And even if he was in such a bad state, Sayuri couldn't help but smile as she lovingly trailed the cloth along his torso, cleaning the blood from his alabaster skin. He was alive... and her heart was stuck somewhere in her throat because of the sheer joy. He would recover, she didn't doubt that. He'd always been overwhelmingly strong... surely he would overcome those wounds as well.

Though unconscious, Sesshomaru let out a sigh, and within moments light reflected on his eyes, albeit through his eyelids. He didn't even have the energy to open his eyes, though his heart picked up a beat fitting of a healthy, albeit beaten demon.

"Ugh..."

Had he really just said that? It made him feel... inadequate, to express his pain so openly. Averting her gaze to his face, Sayuri offered him a loving smile, even if he had his eyes closed. Setting a hand onto his cheek, she now leaned down to claim his lips for a brief moment.

"I'm here..." she whispered.

He needed to know that he wasn't alone. At least she would have wanted to know that, had she been in his place. Returning to her task of cleaning his body, she now fell silent so as to let him rest.

"Sayuri..."

It was all he could say to let her know that he'd heard her voice. He couldn't quite feel her cleansing what was left of his wounds from the healing of Tenseiga, as blood flow was still being restored to those parts, and as such, they were numb. Once she'd finished, she settled the bowl onto the floor and pulled the covers over him.

"Sleep..." she cooed, lying at his side.

Her hand again found its way to his cheek, gingerly stroking the smooth skin so as to lull him into slumber. His body needed rest to recover, that much she knew from her own experiences. All those years of his indifference were still a painful memory, but how could she be angry at him when he'd almost died to protect her? The tissues of his form that could perceive touch, came alive at the contact.

"...My... love..."

The words were whispered, and within moments his vitals faded to a restful state. Outside, the healers were caring for the wounded, since Jaken had returned some time before with what was left of Touga's army. Touga himself was just outside the gates, with a few of the still healthy men, burning the dead so as to prevent lesser youkai from desecrating their bodies and feasting on their flesh. When Sayuri had returned the Tessaiga to him, and had told him of the sword's reaction to her touch, he'd simply fell silent, not knowing what to answer her. Even now, as he watched the huge pile of carcasses burning, he pondered on what it was that Tessaiga had tried to tell them by that.

That same night, somewhere deep in the woods, the Thunder Clan was mourning. Raiten's wounds were too severe for the thunder-youkai to survive them, and he could feel death closing in rapidly. He probably would have made it in other circumstances, but Sesshomaru's Kaze no Kizu had been a lot more powerful than he'd anticipated. He'd underestimated his opponent, due to the Taiyoukai's tender age, and his mistake would now be paid for with his life. The best healers of the clan had put forth all their skill and knowledge to help him, but all their efforts had been in vain.

"Hiten..." he muttered dryly.

"I'm here, father." the boy answered.

Kneeling next to his parent and grasping the trembling hand with which Raiten was blindly searching for him, he offered but a brief glance to his mother. She'd already been crushed when their soldiers had brought back what parts of Manten they had been able to salvage from Sesshomaru's poison. Now she was simply staring at Raiten, stunned in her pain. His little sister, Souten, had cried herself to exhaustion and was now sleeping soundly, while hugging their father's bloodstained clothes. Upon feeling his son's hand, Raiten grasped his fingers with the last ounces of strength he had left.

"Avenge... avenge your brother... Hiten..." he sighed through several attempts at calming his ragged breath. "Be... wise and... don't die..."

His voice broke, as his lungs began collapsing and further laboring his breathing. His body was already numb from pain, and his vision was darkening around the edges.

"I will... I swear!" Hiten nodded, trying his best to hold back his own tears.

The fain shade of a smile blossomed on Raiten's lips, mere moments before he gave his last breath. Clenching his teeth, Hiten bit back his rage for now; even so, his mother's sobs and wails did nothing to ease that already crushing pain. Yes, he would spend the rest of his days aiming to surpass Sesshomaru, so that when they met again he would slay the inu-youkai and avenge not only his brother, but his father's death as well.

* * *

><p>Now that was close, wasn't it? I hope it makes you wonder how things are gonna turn out after all. But, as always, look forward to the next chapter and review please. It's not that hard to write a short message telling me what you liked or disliked from this chapter or from any other chapter, for that matter. So till next time :)<p> 


	12. Reconcilement

Well here's something I assume a lot of your were expecting... Sesshy making up with Sayuri ;3 So I'll just let you enjoy without any long introduction.

P.S. Every _Inuyasha_ character belongs to Rumiko-san.

* * *

><p><strong>12. Reconcilement<strong>

Four days later Sesshomaru had finally awakened for the first time since the battle. With enough strength to open his eyelids and sit up, he groaned. Why was he so warm and weak...? Wasn't a Taiyoukai supposed to be capable of bouncing back fast? Taking to his feet, he stumbled, his hand upon the wall. Dizzy... so dizzy and frail. Was the floor pulling him? The next thing he knew, he felt a jolt to his knees, torso and cheek. Having collapsed, his silver hair spilled over and around him.

Some minutes later Sayuri returned, only to stop in her tracks at the sight. The plate of youkai meat – that she'd brought to see if he could eat anything when he awoke – fell from her hands and before it even broke against the floor, she was already next to him. Only she knew how she managed to drag him back to bed, but finally she laid him back onto the dark sheets. Covering him, she now rushed to summon one of the healers... why was he burning up? It was rare that youkai had fevers, and it was never a good sign.

Due to the Tenseiga's initial intervention, however, combined with the healers tending to him daily, six days had been sufficient to return much of Sesshomaru's strength. He wasn't yet cleared for training or combat, though according to his father, his victory had been enough to bring a lull to hostilities. With the deaths of Manten and Raiten, the enemy lacked a capable, clear thinking commander, but for now Sesshomaru's thoughts were closer to the fact that the stitches were finally out, and he had at last been presented the opportunity to bathe and soak. Having just completed that act, he was still nude as he seated himself on the bedding. Grasping the sheet, he brought it over his lap for the sake of his modesty.

Moving onto her knees behind him, Sayuri – now dressed in a plain white, short kimono – settled her hands onto his shoulders, gently stroking the muscles there to further relax him. Even now she couldn't wipe off her smile. He'd recovered better than she'd expected, and faster than she'd imagined. Though the stitches were gone, his flesh hadn't yet healed entirely, due to the cauterizing effect of Raiten's lightning. That was one of the reasons he hadn't yet been allowed to put forth too much effort, so that the tension from his muscles wouldn't rupture the flesh again. But even so, he was almost back to his usual self. He'd even resumed his habit of showing affection toward her, though to some small degree.

Sesshomaru's muscles slightly jumped when she touched him, but then relaxed against her delicate fingers. Apparently he wasn't fully recovered yet, given that she had taken him by surprise. Gazing back with his dark gold oculars, he observed Sayuri; her face, arm, torso... yet his eyes darted back up to her sweet little smile. His words came out soft and inviting.

"Sayuri... would you sit on my lap?"

Blinking at that tone in his voice, she suddenly felt warmth creeping up along her chest and neck, until her cheeks turned a pale red. Still she complied with her mate's request, carefully shifting to seat herself over the sheets that covered his lap. Even so, she tensed her legs in such a way that he wouldn't have to feel her entire weight... not that it was much of a weight anyway, due to her small and slender body.

And she was feeling shy for the first time in years... she couldn't even really remember the last time his voice had taken away the courage she needed to look him in the eye. Sighting that blush, Sesshomaru let her sit for just a moment before his arms settled around her, bringing her shoulder to rest against his pectoral muscles.

"I love you, Sayuri..."

He kept the specific intonation of affection in his voice, to which he added an unintentional, but soft rumble in the back of his throat, tipping his head until his face nestled into her locks. She deserved so much better than what he had been giving to her those numerous, redundant years. Closing her eyes for a moment, she relished in the feel of his warm breath against the back of her neck, since her hair wasn't doing too well as a barrier.

How he could still light the spark of desire in her with just his words, was beyond her comprehension. But it had been a long time... oh, such a long time since she'd last felt that knot in her throat. She'd longed so much for that feeling, that now it was almost unbearable. Wrapping both her arms around his right one, she now leaned her head to the side until her silky strands met his smooth skin and the marble-like muscle beneath.

"I love you too... Sesshomaru-sama..." she whispered.

How long had it been since she'd said his name on that tone? Innocence and submissiveness... it reminded her of the very first time she'd spoken that name out loud, when she was nothing more than a child.

"I am sorry for how I have treated you throughout this war... I know you've been lonely, as I have, though I attempted to deny it. But I cannot deny that, even in the midst of combat, you were the one thing on my mind."

As was the case of every skilled warrior, he had learned to divide mind and body in battle, since the dynamic nature of it didn't give time for contemplation. Either a warrior was one who acted without hesitation, or he was the one left dead on the field. Finally she raised her blue gaze to him, her smile lighting up her face as it used to during those first days with him.

"Do you remember what I told you on the night you gave this to me?" she asked, trailing a finger along the mark on her neck. "I said I would never want another male, even if you hurt me. And to that I hold... I would never be able to live without you."

By now her hand had found its way to his cheek, tracing the magenta stripes that adorned his pale skin. Silently, Sesshomaru inclined his head to nod to his mate before he finally decided to speak again.

"...I desire to make up these years to you. Both now and in the future."

Now curving his back to lean down, his lips locked with hers, a hand sliding along to her hip. Her build had taken on a stronger curve, as the shape beneath her clothes told him. While he had been fighting, she had continued to form into a greater woman than she had been when they'd first taken to the bed. If she didn't stop his plan as she so easily could with an utterance of refusal, the Taiyoukai was determined to give his lover the best night he could offer, in hopes of at least beginning to make up to her for the loneliness she'd been forced to endure. Sayuri blinked at those words, and once he was done speaking, she tried to utter a word of her own.

"Wh...?"

Her voice was cut short, however, by the crushing warmth of his kiss. With her lips already parted by her speech, his taste and scent invaded her mouth, leaving her brain in a pleasant stupor. The color in her eyes melted to the shade of the clear sky, while her slightly reddened cheeks darkened in tone. Why now? He wasn't allowed to tire his body... so then why wasn't she rejecting him, for his own good?

_'Please...'_

Even her thoughts – cloudy as they were from the sheer pleasure his taste offered to her starved body – were battling with each other. What was she pleading for? Of course, she was pleading for him to stop... or was she? Wasn't she actually pleading with him to continue? To do as he pleased with her? When his hand touched her hip, the heart in her chest almost stopped from the powerful shock it received when her body sadistically relished in the warmth of his palm, which transcended the thin silk wrapped around her form.

His eyelids gradually met, since he'd not felt any recoil on her part. As her lips had been open, his own had separated, so as to adjust in their encounter. With her breath and his own colliding, Sesshomaru found himself ever so tempted... giving in to the urge, his tongue slithered into her mouth. That was the one time he didn't care for formalities, didn't need to keep his distance from others, and ultimately would not suffer to leave his mate in any sort of doubt as to his feelings for her. He knew that he would battle again, but never again would he leave her in solitude, so long as he had say in that decision.

That was the last drop... when his tongue brushed past her moist lips, her last bit of reluctance crumbled into nothingness. Her slender arms almost violently wrapped around his neck, but even so she had enough reason left to hold back most of her strength. Why... _why_ was she giving in, when he needed rest? Why was she so enslaved to his will that she couldn't even remember the words needed to refuse him? With the motion of her arms, her clothed body now pressed against his bare torso.

Even when relaxed his pectorals were unyielding, as if she was leaning against the rocky side of a mountain. Her body had become more defined in the past years, with her pass into full adulthood. Her hips had taken on a much clearer curve; her breasts were heavier and rounder than before. She was, in a word, ripe... and Sesshomaru could still make her feel like a little girl with a crush. He was still graceful in his every move and overwhelming, like a tidal wave that could obliterate her with the simplest of motions.

Ever so faintly grasping her hip as they pushed together in the heat of such raw passion, his almost pearl palm slid along her thigh. Though he knew there was nothing beneath her kimono, Sesshomaru wasn't inclined to remove it, just yet. He could arouse her just fine as she was now. Instead of wandering down to her calf, he crossed the upper extremity of her leg into the inner region, his creeping pace suggesting his taunting intentions.

The first thing she heard, other than their warm breaths, was her own voice, in a tone she'd never had before. It was... oddly similar to a pathetically faint mewl. Her brain completely refused to focus on that for more than a fleeting second, instead taking into note the way her legs tensed at his ever so gentle caress, only to relax in the blink of an eye, so as to offer him free passageway to wherever he was planning to let that graceful hand of his wander.

Finding his fingertips at her groin, he took no initiative toward playing with her womanhood, instead brushing the area just around it. Breaking the connection of their lips after withdrawing his tongue, he exposed his golden gaze to bear witness to her visage. He could smell that mutual rise of desire as his youki reached out, creating an invisible and form fitting mold around her. Once more, he could feel it urging him onward as it had so many years before. When it murred in the back of his mind, a shiver crossed his spine as his memory recalled the way he'd brutalized Sayuri at first. But he was no longer a teenager... he now had full control over his youki, and he wasn't about to indulge himself to lose grasp of it again.

"That's... not fair..." she murmured against his lips, her body now trembling in his arms.

But even like that, her legs only relaxed and even slightly slid apart. The kimono hindered her, and she wished nothing better than to have him tear it off. She wanted... no, she _needed_ that skin-to-skin contact with him. It was arousing and soothing at the same time, warming and stunning her to her very core.

"Please..."

That time around, her brain indulged her to say it out loud, but from her voice she wasn't able to tell if she wanted him to stop or to go on. A short, almost instantaneous chuckle slipped out through his perfectly shaped lips, as his hand did finally move upward to her sash. Undoing the soft knot, he let the white cloth part to reveal her body, which made him blink. Her body had indeed changed so drastically, that she seemed to be almost a different female altogether. Tenderly palming her flat stomach, he traversed upward to the bottom of her breast, cupping and gently squeezing it, a measure of curiosity showing through his touch.

When she sensed the knot loosen and the silk so treacherously slipping off to expose her to his hungry gaze, Sayuri felt for a brief moment that she was about to faint right there in his arms. What in the world was...? Was he driving her body into heat? Her eyes snapped wide open at that thought, only to close again against her will, when his hand touched to the soft flesh of her chest. It felt rather good to see that her breasts had developed to the point where they weren't fitting so perfectly in his hands anymore. A warm breath left her lungs, picking up a stray soft moan somewhere along the way through her throat. She was positively melting...

Sesshomaru basked in her reactions for but seconds, though he wouldn't settle for that. His desire, now further fueled by curiosity, urged him to see for himself if she tasted and felt differently than before. Shifting so as to make her lean back, the angle making her breast accessible, he kissed above her nipple before gingerly taking it between his lips, sucking whilst his fingers squeezed the tender flesh, as his other arm supported her from behind. Then, however, that scent caught him off guard. He wasn't certain of what it was, but it was familiar to him to some extent, and extremely alluring. The more he breathed in the fragrance, the further his arousal would increase. And then he remembered, though his silvery brow arched somewhat at that thought. Was she going into heat? Even as he wondered about that, his member was hardening against her backside, since he'd pulled her closer in all their movements.

When he leaned her away from his torso, she followed his movements through a half-lidded gaze. Her back arched at the jolt her body received from the contact between his lips and her breast, and her head tilted back, her long black strands now almost touching the Persian carpet beneath their bed. It was odd... her body had been so deprived of his, that he had literally triggered a third period of heat in her. Not that she minded it too much; however, due to being its first appearance, it was making her quite sensitive and receptive to his touches, given that her body hadn't been ready for it. And all those years of reprimanded desires were now crushing down onto her, all at once. Even the scent of his arousal seemed new, since she hadn't felt it for so long.

Before long, it seemed that with one, deft movement, she had been placed on her back. Sesshomaru hovered over her with only his knees supporting his weight until their forms pressed, trapping his erection between their two beings. With the smells whirling about them and their melding youki embracing each other, all he could think to do was lick her collarbone up to the side of her neck, then nip the mark he'd left so long ago upon her flawless skin, before he gingerly settled for suckling on that delicate flesh.

The sudden change of position was able to roughly pull her out of that pleasure stream, but only until Sesshomaru's body touched to hers again. She could feel his member twitching faintly... already pulsing with desire. And at the same time she could feel the barely closed wounds on his perfectly sculpted abdomen; a powerful contrast to her smooth skin. The healers' prohibition came to her mind in a hazy blur, like a memory from an old dream, and it faded to smoke when his lips brushed past the mark on her neck. His youki stirred in her, in turn enticing her own youki which only further increased her arousal. Was she going to die from the sheer pleasure? She sure felt that way...

Enjoying the shape of her body beneath him, her breasts yielding to the hard muscle of his chest, Sesshomaru did finally end his tease as he reached down between them. Grasping his shaft, he moved the swollen head of his manhood to her slit. His sense of touch told him of her moisture, which was all he'd needed to know before making her yield to his thick length. His thrusts were firm, almost violent after he'd penetrated far into her in just one move, a soft growl vibrating against her neck. Almost as if reading his mind, her body curled to his at the very same time as he entered her. The deep breath she inhaled forced her breasts against his pectorals, the tender flesh soon sending a weak signal of pain along her spine.

_'My lord...'_

Her next thought found her voice, even if the sounds were only whispers.

"My soul..."

Her entire being was so drowned in his scent, in the feel of his body against hers, in the sound of his voice... so much so that she couldn't even moan. Her trembling arms wrapped around him, her fingertips pressing along the outline of his shoulder blades.

"My heart..."

It was the only, breathy little phrase that Sesshomaru offered to her as his shaft stretched her lower lips and inner muscles, his rate of movement added to his size causing him to caress every little spot, barring a small and shrinking area between the head and cervix, and ultimately beyond. Whilst in the act of taking her, his eyes darkened more with sheer hunger, his breathing and pulse soon picking up the pace. Finally it seemed that her voice had decided to join the rhythm he was imposing upon her.

Soft, alluring moans now rushed toward their freedom through her parted lips, leaving their sounds behind for Sesshomaru to enjoy, as they passed by his ear. Her legs moved of their own accord, settling just above his hips, even though she could perfectly feel the strain put on his still healing wounds, as the flesh tensed over and over against her own twitching abdomen. It must have hurt... but how could she ask him to stop, when he was so furiously asserting himself upon her body? When he was finally once more claiming what was his, after all those years?

With those sounds encouraging him, Sesshomaru united with her cervix before rushing through, into her womb. His wounds were somewhat tingling, though it was as if his body refused to acknowledge the pain. Moaning out for her, he began to lightly land against her groin again and again. She did feel better than before... even his ragged breath was shaky as it warmed up her neck over and over.

Yet, soon, his member jolted, and he pressed his musculature to her shapely form to give her the satisfaction of feeling him empty himself into her. His seed now forcefully erupted, splashing against the depths of her inner vault, flooding her with its abundance. The only sound he was capable of, so far into the heat of their love making, was a short lived gasp as their youki nearly fused together.

Even in the midst of her own climax, she could feel not only his member throbbing, but also the scent of his blood when a few drops found their way from one of his still healing wounds, onto her stomach just beneath the chest. Only when the overwhelming surge of pleasure began to settle down did she find herself able to worry, as her mind was starting to clear from that ecstatic haze. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she now placed a loving kiss to his cheek. The scent wasn't strong at all, which could only mean that he wasn't bleeding badly. But he still needed rest, to let his body regenerate faster. After her squeezing and tugging of his erection ended, he exhaled heavily and rolled, but not without pulling her along to rest on top of him.

"I love... you..."

He was breathless as the sensations died, though Sesshomaru knew he would be quick to recover. With that certainty, he glanced up to his beloved, the ends of his lips subtly curling upward. Blinking at that, Sayuri placed a hand onto the bedding, tensing her muscles so that her weight wouldn't press on his wounds, while with the other she now gingerly stroke his pale cheek.

"Let me lie beside you. I think your wounds have had enough for today." she smiled, her voice holding a somewhat pleading tone, since she knew that if he didn't want that, he would simply impose his will on her.

Giving her a subtle inclination of his head, he let her out of his arms. As much as he wanted her so close, his wounds made her anxious, even though they were healing as they spoke, compared to most youkai. By now, his breath and pulse had calmed. The pain of his cuts was soon to come, he knew, but he was ready for it. Moving onto her side next to him, Sayuri now settled her head onto his right pectoral muscle, her hand gently stroking the flesh that covered his heart.

"I wonder..." she murmured.

Falling silent after those words, she seemed to become lost in her thoughts, her gaze following her finger as it now moved in irregular patterns onto his pale skin. The dull sensation of suffering came back to his body now, his almost snow colored skin registering her touch.

"...What troubles you?"

His hand drifted now into her coal locks, enjoying the feeling of their softness between his thin digits. Truly, she was the most beautiful female he had ever seen. For once, the shudder of his youki told him that it agreed, before it reached over to blanket and warm her form. Startled at his voice, she now looked up to his eyes, offering a loving smile while she shook her head.

"Nothing... I'm just curious about why my body reacted like this."

Her gaze now moved downward, again following her finger as she now trailed it along his collar bone, having set her chin onto his chest instead of her cheek.

"I wonder... if it'll happen this time. If I'll give you a child..."

She nearly whispered the last words, still not looking him in the eye, as if she was somewhat afraid of his reaction to that thought. Turning his oculars to his mate, Sesshomaru targeted her wayward gaze.

"...I would enjoy nothing in this world more than to have you as the mother of my offspring."

Even that inkling of anxiety on her countenance could not soil her beauty. If anything, it made her more attractive to the eye, though that may have just been his own, unique opinion. Her gaze finally darted up to his features, her expression softening toward a loving and somewhat shy smile. How in the world did he do it? How could he make her feel shy simply by looking at her? Lowering her gaze back to her finger, this time out of sheer shyness, she nodded slightly.

"And I would love nothing more than to give you as many children as you wish." she said softly, before turning her face downward to place a kiss upon his warm chest.

Observing Sayuri, Sesshomaru went without words for moments, letting the silence fill their bedroom.

"...I wish for many children. But equally... it is my desire to spend the rest of my life with you."

He would even surrender his position as the future Lord of the West, just to stay with her, if it ever came to that. What else did he need, but family and the strength to protect them?

* * *

><p>Weeeelllllll looks like Sesshy finally grew up, eh? xD At least he's thinking more like an adult now... but yes, the following chapters are going to be a bit different, since that part of the story won't be about Sesshy and Sayuri, but about their newest enemy. You'll see... I'm not saying anything more ;) As always, reviews are greately appreciated.<p> 


	13. Memories part I

Well this following part is going to be a sort of... story-in-story if I can call it that. It's basically the background story for the new antagonist and how they ended up being linked to Touga and his family. So I hope you'll enjoy it and leave me some nice reviews ;3

P.S. Every _Inuyasha_ character belongs to Rumiko-san.

* * *

><p><strong>13. Memories - part I<strong>

_~ 16 years prior ~_

"Reika... we're going back."

"Yes, father."

With a soft smile, the little girl now ran along the dirt road to catch up to the young man walking toward the village. Reika was no older than seven, but she had already begun her training as a Miko at the temple presiding upon the hill that rose behind the village. She was going to leave her parents' house at the age of ten and move into the temple with the other Miko.

The eldest Miko in the temple, Sanae, had discovered her powers one year before, when Reika had accidentally purified a weak youkai while playing on the outskirts of the village with other children. She promised to become one of the best Miko in those parts, and Sanae was already making plans for the girl to meet Yuujirou, the Lord of the Northern Lands where they lived. She'd begun teaching Reika how to discern between youkai, as some of them were peaceful creatures.

Once Reika moved into the temple, her powers started growing faster than anyone had anticipated. Her beauty increased with her age, and many of the young men in the village turned their hearts to her. But the way of the Miko kept Reika from offering herself to any of them. For a Miko was bound to purity, in order to keep her powers at their utmost level. And Reika was in no way tempted to abandon that path... until one night.

_~ 5 years prior ~_

That night, Tokuzeimaru wandered the wilderness, dressed in the black feather cloak of his tribe. It was, of course, the mark of a hawk-youkai who had grown to mating age and undergone the trial, which was a certain number of successful hunts, thus he was now allowed to wander the lands and do as he pleased. His jet black hair made a powerful contrast against his fair flesh, which was something that the females of the tribe tended to enjoy in a male's appearance, his golden eyes easily bewitching even the most stubborn of human women, which happened to be his favorite prey. His high cheekbones and generally sculptural features were quite quick to pull on more than just heartstrings. Knowing that, gave him a somewhat confident stride, as well as his ability as a hunter.

During that same night, Reika was out in the forest, armed with just the traditional Yumi bow and arrows that almost all Miko carried with them, seeking a youkai parasite that had been plaguing that year's crops. The young Miko had already earned somewhat of a reputation amongst youkai, for having developed her powers faster than anyone before her. She was barely eighteen by now, yet her powers nearly surpassed those of Sanae herself. It wasn't too long before she sensed Tokuzeimaru's youki. It wasn't a youki that was familiar to that village, thus she now sought him out, to see if he posed a threat to her home or not.

The hawk demon trekked along; while he could scent a human female, she seemed to be coming near. He wouldn't have to go looking for her. Yet... what would he do with her? Would he consume her, or have his way with her, then eat her? The thought was something. However, he knew from experience that some women were actually decently powerful warriors, or even taijyia. His curiosity bested him, anyway, and the youkai halted his movements to await her. Finally nearing him enough to be seen, Reika came to a halt just a few steps away from the male.

It didn't take more than a moment for her young heart to be pierced by an unknown shiver at the sight of him. She would have mistaken him for a human, if his youki didn't betray him for what he really was. It was, in fact, the first time that the young Miko saw a youkai which could take the appearance of a human. Instinct drove her to reach for an arrow which she strung in the bow, charging some of her reiryoku in it.

"What are you?"

Despite her calm voice, she was quite a bit anxious... while he didn't look like much, the sheer energy he gave off told her that he was more powerful than any youkai she'd ever met, with the exception being Yuujirou himself.

"Does it matter? If you are going to attack me with that weapon, then my origin should mean nothing to you."

He observed the female's presence, his gaze sharpening at her appearance. She was a Miko, judging by her clothes, stance and choice of weapon... and an attractive one at that. His youki, meanwhile, was speaking into his mind.

_**"****Mm... how long would it take to break this one? The longer the better, eh?"**_

"If I am to attack you or not, is entirely up to you. Who are you? What are you doing around these parts?"

For once, she actually had a bit of trouble keeping her calm and collected tone. But she wasn't about to make a fool of herself in front of a youkai. No matter how beautiful he was... her hand clenched tighter around the thin bow at that thought. What in the world was her mind spewing at a moment like that? The depth of his voice lent to his stoic expression, which was broken by his irritated frown.

"Tokuzeimaru of the Northern Hawk Tribe... I am hunting for my people. Tell me... how would you feel if someone who did not know you chased you down simply to take up a weapon against you? If I wanted to kill you, I would have done so by now."

Yes, by now, he was starting to take offense to it, though he wouldn't mention that it also made overthrowing her somewhat more difficult. Taking one step to the right, she now posted herself square in the middle of the road, blocking his way toward the village.

"I've heard of you from Yuujirou-sama... youkai who turn humans into their food."

By now her reiryoku had offered a faint pinkish glimmer to the steel tip of the arrow. But she hesitated to release it... she hadn't charged much power into it, so that Sacred Arrow would probably be unable to land a lethal strike. Still, she found herself hesitating even at the thought of merely injuring him. To her credit, however, that inner battle did not show on her face, or in her violet eyes.

"You believe your kind to be any better than my own? Especially Miko, coming out into the forests and mountains just to kill us. At least we kill humans for nourishment. You kill us and our young out of pure malice and fear, before even knowing our intentions. Who is worse?"

His tone was mildly bitter as he fully turned his torso, to completely face her. Tokuzeimaru, by now, did have an earnest thought to shed her blood to the grass, with or without making use of her body for his amusement. When the last sound had barely left his lips, the swish of the arrow pierced the air, when it passed just inches from his cheek, impaling the ground several feet behind him, leaving a trail of pink light to linger for a moment in the air.

"Tch... I missed." she stated calmly, lowering the bow.

She wanted him to know that she had missed him intentionally. Without another word to him, she now turned around heading back to the village. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing that his words and looks had gotten to her. Perhaps she would spend the following week in meditation, to erase that weird feeling that was creeping into her heart.

_**"****Go!"**_

It was a roar of his youki, into his own cycle of contemplation. He stepped forward, fully intending to take advantage of that opening, but halted himself. His own words had prevented him from giving chase, and as such, Tokuzeimaru elected to let her go. Retreating into the greenery, he placed distance between himself and that location. Indeed, the following week passed incredibly slowly for Reika.

She'd chosen the waterfall near the village to meditate... she had told Sanae about her encounter with Tokuzeimaru, and the old Miko had warned her that the love between a Miko and a youkai was always destined to end in sorrow. Those words kept twisting and turning in her mind, even as she meditated. By now she'd already spent five days on her knees straight in the middle of the waterfall. She'd gotten so used to it, that she could barely even feel the icy water crashing onto her head and embracing her body which was wrapped only in the thin, white kimono she always wore beneath the white kosode and red hakama which were common to all Miko. Those clothes were waiting for her upon the grass, along with her bow and arrows.

The hawk youkai, by then, was squatting at the top of the waterfall, youki suppressed to give her the illusion of distance between them. To be sure, he'd waited until she had the water to distract her from sighting him, as well. Not that she had any advantage with eyesight; it was a hawk's greatest asset. He didn't really know why he was watching her, and didn't care; she was in the possession, it seemed, of something he had never crossed in his previous encounters.

Even with her eyes closed, Reika was fully aware that he was there. Sanae had taught her to make the difference between a youki at great distances away and a suppressed youki that was close by. Since the waterfall wasn't powerful enough to make a thunderous rumble, she could easily overcome the sounds with her voice. As she did now, when she finally gave in to her curiosity and decided to draw him out.

"I did not know a Miko meditating was such an interesting sight... Tokuzeimaru."

Yes, she knew it was him, and she wasn't going to hide that knowledge. Though it did give her a nice feeling to know that she had yet to reveal her name to him... it made her feel as if she was just far enough for him to not be able to extend the grasp he'd tried to put on her that night. A scowl coming to his expression, he took off over the edge, holding out the edges of his cloak to catch the air. Focusing his youki into it made flight without transformation a rather simple trick, though nearing the ground, he let go and flipped forth, landing on his feet, away from the water.

"...So, you are good."

That was actually beneficial to him; if he sought to destroy her, she would at least put up a fair struggle before succumbing to him. Then again... he was much faster than a human, when he saw fit to be serious. Parting her eyelids, she now settled her emotionless gaze upon him, though she did not move from the waterfall, nor did she undo the seal she'd formed with her hands right in front of her chest. She'd heard some of the younger Miko say that her glance was sometimes as a youkai's, for lack of a better comparison.

Indeed, she'd mastered the art of hiding her feelings and had trained her eyes not to betray her to anyone. And suddenly, as if his own eyes were bewitched, Reika became painfully aware of the soaked kimono sticking to her every curve, revealing the form of her body to him. Though her expression didn't flinch at that realization, her heart did twitch. She knew how many days he'd spent near her, but not how much time he'd offered to measuring her body.

The flaw of her simple clothing was not wasted on him, since he could see even her perked nipples from the added weight and transparency caused by the liquid pouring over her. Yet, he gave no stares or glares to the woman, even in the face of such eyes. Not that they had what was likely their desired effect; he actually found a seductive quality within them. At present, he could really think of nothing to say to her. It was only in his mind that his question arose, out of an uncertain fog.

_'...Are we truly fated to be enemies?'_

* * *

><p>Soooo this is the first part... the truth is Reika's story came out in several parts, so bear with me :)<p> 


	14. Memories part II

Sooooo it's been a while, I know. Well I'm hoping you liked the change of story line for now. Since I hardly got any reviews I can only make assumptions. But anyway, enjoy.

P.S. Every _Inuyasha_ character belongs to Rumiko-san.

* * *

><p><strong>14. Memories - part II <strong>

"What is it? Aren't you going to say anything? Or are you here to just kill me and be done with it?"

Her voice, while calm, held no warmth or emotion, as it had on that night when she'd stated that her arrow had missed its target. Her teeth clenched after that question... it seemed the more she looked at him, the more her will to stay away from him faded, along with the focus needed for meditation. It irked her to admit, but she did desire him, as the men from her village desired her. Sanae's words now seemed like a foolish warning, an ancient superstition meant to keep Miko from following their hearts.

"I merely came to see if you changed your mind about your hostile stand against youkai..."

If not, then he most likely would have to kill her, so as to protect his people. Yet, he would make it swift... otherwise, her powers as a Miko would likely be sufficient to make him pay for his hesitation, or that was what he made himself believe.

"We merely slay those who harm humans. Miko never kill out of pleasure. That is not our way."

Finally giving up on her attempts to regain focus for meditation, she now stepped out from under the waterfall, her wet raven strands shining like black silk in the setting sun. For once she was truly grateful that they didn't have the habit of meditating naked in the water, even if the moist silk of her kimono was hindering her movements to some extent, being so tightly stuck to her body. For a few moments she merely watched her reflection in the water... the face staring back at her was just as stern as always, but the violet color of her eyes had gained a strange spark.

Just as she was trying to figure out what it was, a dark-brown tentacle pierced the water, seemingly coming from the depths of the small lake. The first thing she felt were the tiny spikes piercing her skin as the tentacle wrapped around her, dragging her underwater, though she made no sound, despite having been taken by surprise. Tokuzeimaru had been about to retort, until that event. His eyelids opening widely, his body took over, forgetting their previous debate as he took to the air, preparing to dive into the water. He wouldn't go for the tentacle if he didn't have to... the head was the weakest point, and the tentacles were mere distractions.

It was then that a pink light, similar to a lightning bolt, lit the water from beneath for a brief moment. Soon afterwards, Reika surfaced for breath while the water around her was painted red from the blood flowing from the small, but rather deep wounds around her waist, the youkai following her. It seemed to be a combination between an octopus, with its right arm made of several tentacles, and several other marine animals. Raising her gaze to it, she spotted Tokuzeimaru in the air.

"Don't come near!" she shouted, just when one of the tentacles forced her back underwater, seemingly aiming to both drown her and smash her body to pieces.

Nothing stirred for a few minutes, until the entire lake was lit from beneath in a white-pinkish hue, which slowly began to purify the youkai's body. The hawk-youkai saw the flashes just in time to stretch out his cloak, his youki manipulating it so that he could glide safely over the water, maneuvering his form so that his feet landed on the rocks from which the water fell. At the second of contact, he kicked off, landing lightly on the soil and keeping his distance. She was indeed a rather strong woman, but with wounds such as those, the Miko likely wouldn't survive, which actually somehow pained him.

Once the youkai had been fully purified, the light in the water died out, but it took some time for Reika to be able to crawl out onto the grass. The white silk around her body was now stained in red, the blood having seeped into the material despite being in water. Keeping her eyes closed, she now focused on catching her breath, lying onto her back, though her thoughts were still racing. She'd never believed she would actually tell a youkai to stay away from her powers, when she could have so easily purified him along with that mindless monster.

The pain in her wounds made her decide to leave that for another time. She'd been careless... apparently he had caught enough of her attention, for her to not sense that the youkai living in the lake was about to attack her. When she came out, so clearly exhausted, Tokuzeimaru did draw near, though without the lethal intentions of her previous encounters.

"I will help you back to your village."

Bending forth, he extended his hand for hers, when he had seen that her chest wasn't rising and falling so fast from breathlessness. The first thing Reika saw when she opened her eyes, were those twin pools of gold, then his pale, clawed hand hovering a few inches above her, profiled upon the nearly dark sky. Closing her eyes again, she forced herself to her feet.

"They'll purify you if you get near the village."

Was that concern in her voice? The fleeting thought did cross her mind, but pain soon drove it away when she willed her legs to move so she could retrieve her clothes and weapons. But even her willpower wasn't enough to keep her standing for more than a few steps, her slender body soon collapsing onto the grass. While the wounds weren't severe in themselves, they were numerous thus the loss of blood wasn't so insignificant.

"Hawk demons pride themselves on two things... sight and speed. I can have you at the edge of the village and be gone before they can even rally to attack me."

It did seem that she actually cared, to some extent. Stepping to her equipment, he brought up the bow and arrows onto himself, her clothes on his arm. Moving to the woman, he raised her into his arms and strolled off toward the collection of human scents while comfortably cradling her with ease. She was exhausted; she wouldn't be able to fight him, if she sought to do so.

By then Sanae was on her way toward one of the houses in the village, to tend to a sick child. Miko were famous everywhere for their healing knowledge, aside from youkai purification. Even so, she was worried about Reika. Ever since the girl had told her of the encounter with that youkai, she seemed to change day by day. Sanae feared to even think that Reika would fall in love with a youkai, but it wasn't unheard of. There had been many Miko to fall prey to that. Youkai did have a certain aura about them that appealed to humans, especially Miko since they could sense it better than average people.

The hawk youkai broke into a run as the settlement rose over the horizon, bare feet pounding the trail. However, he was focused, even his nostrils gathering information from the village. There was a Miko within... good. It would make things even easier. When he saw the familiar white kosode and red hakama, he ignored the noises of protest and fear from the villagers, closing in on Sanae then slowing to a halt.

"Miko... I believe this is one of yours."

Somewhere along the way, the young Miko had lost consciousness, however stubborn she was. That was the reason that Sanae was taken by surprise when she saw the girl. She'd sensed Tokuzeimaru's youki as he drew near, but nothing from the girl.

"Reika..." she exclaimed, stopping in the middle of the road.

Normally she would have attempted to purify the male, since she'd recognized him to be from the tribe of hawk-youkai. But her wisdom told her otherwise. If Reika had been hurt by him, he wouldn't have brought her back, he would have probably just killed her and left her body to be devoured by youkai, unless he would have devoured her himself.

"I'll return shortly. Leave her there."

Motioning him to a bench nearby, she then stepped away toward her initial destination. She did have to wonder if he was the one Reika had mentioned. And to be honest, she was curious whether or not he would leave Reika alone until she returned. His footsteps did lead him to the bench, but he did not put her down. Despite her condition, she seemed somehow... peaceful, at rest. Far more serene than she ever appeared when conscious, anyway. All the man did was watch her face now, for any change of expression.

_'Reika...'_

So that was her name. When Sanae finally returned, she did find herself taken aback by the fact that he was still there. A youkai that actually cared about a human? And a Miko to top it. She took a moment to simply gaze from the youkai to her young apprentice. She'd seen that look in many male eyes... he seemed to not have yet realized – or he was hiding it very well – that he desired Reika. Yet unlike the human males in the village, his eyes did seem to hold something else aside from carnal lust. But was it possible for a youkai to sincerely love a Miko, when they were two complete opposites in the world?

When Sanae had returned, she'd caught him off his guard for just a second. Turning to the bench, he let Reika's clothes fall into a pile from his arm, her bow and quiver leaning against the bench. The instant his hands had left her, he disappeared from sight. Preservation of his own life and health was undeniably of great importance to him, after all. Not long after he'd left, Reika's father closed in on Sanae. He'd been watching from just a few steps away, but had not dared to disturb Tokuzeimaru, for fear that the youkai would have hurt his daughter.

"Sanae-sama... why...?"

"We'll talk at the temple, Satoshi. Follow me."

With that she left, while the man picked up his daughter along with her belongings, soon walking after the old Miko. Once there, Sanae left Reika in the care of the three young girls there, while she offered Satoshi an explanation meant to simply settle him down, though she did not reveal her opinion or thoughts on the man's daughter and the hawk-youkai.

* * *

><p>Well, we all know youkai can fall in love with humans, now don't we? ;) As always, look forward to the next chapter and maybe review.<p> 


	15. Memories part III

Weeeeeellllll here's the third part of Reika's story. I hope you'll like it and that you'll review as well ;) Hmm I don't have much of a comment to make, so enjoy :D

P.S. Every _Inuyasha_ character belongs to Rumiko-san. :)

* * *

><p><strong>15. Memories - part III<strong>

The next couple of days, Reika had remained on Tokuzeimaru's mind, even in the midst of hunting and battle. Why was he devouring so many youkai? In response to that woman, he found himself obsessed with strength. He knew he was stronger than the Miko... it seemed, however, that he merely desired to protect her, but to what end? Whilst he walked the forest, his senses were so alive, that there was nothing he could not have detected, aside from his own motivation. Later that day and after a thorough cleansing, the inhuman being had fully contained his youki, upon finding the temple. Briefly scenting and sensing Reika, he made his stealthy way up the stone stairs.

Of course, with his power fully masked, he was defenseless in the sense that his youki wouldn't be able to cushion any taken blows, but then again, against numerous Miko, defensive abilities were useless. He would've had to swing until there were no more, which he could do, even in that state, with some of his speed. Still, he was enough to outstrip several humans, so long as he instantly took the initiative. Slipping inside, he swiftly went the path to the girl's room. That was so stupid, but he found himself willing to take the risks...

Since Sanae and the three younger girls were out in the forest to gather healing plants, Reika was sleeping in her room. Her clothes were folded next to the futon, the bow and the arrow quiver resting against the nearby wall. The room itself wasn't too large, and the door which led to the terrace was open to let fresh air in. She was almost fully healed, but Sanae had allowed her a few days' rest, to make sure she was at her best when she returned to her duties.

With no lock on the door leading to her room from the interior, opening it was a simple matter that needed no force. Seeing then that she was sleeping, he noted his escape route before closing the door of his own entrance. As he stood over her, his youki finally said the one word that opened his eyes to everything.

_**"****Beautiful..."**_

He was in love with her? But, he was supposed to mate with other hawks, to continue his tribe... mating with humans wasn't something unheard of, however, but quite frowned upon and almost always ill fated. As if something had alerted her, Reika soon woke up with a slight startle, her violet eyes looking straight into his, though it took her a moment to realize he wasn't a dream.

"Why...?"

Sitting up she could almost feel a worried shade coming to her gaze.

"What are you doing here?"

She hadn't spared him just so Sanae could slay him, after all. Really... _why_ had she spared him in the first place? It was a question she had yet to find an answer for. Being a youkai and uneducated in the modesty of human hearts, he allowed his footsteps to take him near the bed, oculars never breaking contact.

"I came to see you, and how you were doing."

It was a momentary ember of warmth in his voice, revealing some small sentiment toward Reika.

"You shouldn't be here... they'll kill you if they find you here."

The concern in her voice took her by surprise to some extent. Why did she care? Why wasn't _she_ slaying him, as her duties dictated? Was it because he'd tried to help her? Or was it because of that which she didn't want to admit?

"They won't find me... I'm fully holding in my youki. Even if they do come in here, by the time they manage to open that door I'll be gone."

He'd indicatively tipped his head in the direction of the door, during the middle of his statement. Kneeling down beside her futon, Tokuzeimaru now settled his golden orbs upon her visage. He just wanted to touch that smooth skin of hers... Reika now lowered her gaze to her hands, but that worried shade refused to go away.

"Sanae-sama told me you brought me to the village. That you didn't leave until she returned."

Her eyes soon moved back to his.

"Why?"

The old woman had been utterly curious as to why a youkai would care for a Miko, but had not been able to find an answer. Reika herself was curious about that, since her first encounter with Tokuzeimaru hadn't exactly been on friendly terms.

"...You possess something that other Miko lack... or, perhaps, it was trained out of them. Compassion for youkai. You have a heart unlike any human I have met, Reika."

He kept his tone soft though that was normally a change he only made for his tribe. Truth be told, he was supposed to slay humans on sight, for the meat of their body, but ultimately, he'd hesitated with her from the start. Her body faintly jolted at the mention of her name, but she imagined that Sanae had said it in front of him. However, she kept silent for a bit after his words, lowering her gaze once more, to where her hands met upon the white covers.

"All Miko have compassion... we're just not allowed to show it, except to other humans. Ever since youkai began attacking villages to feed on people, Miko were forbidden from showing compassion to them anymore. Occasionally we do not slay youkai, as is the case with the Four Lords and their families, since they try to keep peace between youkai and humans."

"But, once you fail to show compassion... that is a one way path toward hatred. I imagine that is how the wall between youkai and humans was erected in the first place..."

Not that he knew. The battles between humans and his own kind had been fought since ancient times, even before their races had names.

"But, I have a question for you, now that the atmosphere is not so... tense."

Setting her eyes upon his again, the young Miko now ever so slightly tilted her head.

"What is it?"

Almost instantly she felt herself becoming lost in his gaze, but willed herself to keep her awareness. She needed to be able to tell when Sanae approached the temple, after all. If the old Miko found Tokuzeimaru in her room, the entire village would be in an uproar about it. The quiet that befell the room after her inquiry originated from his momentary thought. If he said this, it would likely change things between the two of them but the question was... would it change them for the worse, or for the better? Relaxing his eyelids, he pulled air into his lungs, parting his lips.

"...Must we be foes? I do not want to be your enemy."

There was no fear in his voice, and it was lacking the ominous element that often came with intimidation toward making a certain selection. For a moment Reika simply stared at him, utterly stunned by his words. Finally lowering her gaze, she slightly tightened her grasp on the covers.

"What else can we be?"

Lovers perhaps? Inwardly she tried to shake away that fleeting thought, only to find that her mind refused to let go of it.

"I would have a woman like you as my mate... but, unlike in my culture, the choice is not just mine. It is yours."

While a female of his kind was obligated to take a mate, nothing was forced on her, beyond that, unless she didn't cooperate. Then the choice was made for her, and often resulted in rape and pregnancy. That wasn't out of malice toward women, but to assure their population would not decline. Instantly Reika's head turned, her stunned gaze fixing his... yet despite that expression, her white cheeks steadily gained color until they turned nearly to the shade of her hakama. Clearly he wasn't human, since no human male would have ever said that to a woman; at least not so straightforwardly. And somehow, she didn't feel offended by that inappropriate statement.

"You should be more subtle... not all women enjoy a male that bold."

Her tone, while still bearing traces of her bewilderment, had gained a soft shade, as well as a somewhat amused edge. Even her lips had twitched into a faint smile. Tokuzeimaru's head turned from side to side.

"Youkai often live short lives... we cannot be so subtle as humans, because then we die in battle with regrets for things we did not express while alive."

It was part of his way to always be ready for combat. When he entered a new place, he studied it for an escape route, or an advantage that he could use. When at home with his own, they constantly practiced what they would do, should their settlement be offended.

"Youkai certainly are something else." she finally smiled, for but a brief moment.

Her lips then fell back into their usual straight posture, as she looked to him again.

"Why me? I'm a Miko... I've killed too many youkai, to gain anything but your hatred."

While her words were true, she was also testing him to see exactly what had drawn him to her. She knew she would accept... her mind told her that she'd already made that decision since she'd first seen him.

"I don't want you for what you are, or what you've done in the past... I want you for who you are."

Her station as a Miko meant nothing to him, by now. Tokuzeimaru wanted Reika, and oddly enough, she wasn't refusing him. Why had she not instantly declined? It made him wonder as to how she felt about him. Falling silent, she merely watched him for a few moments, before closing her eyes and somewhat lowering her head. A rather submissive posture for her, since Miko were usually such proud women. When she spoke, her words sounded rather blunt, since she hadn't been taught how to express her feelings, given that Miko were not allowed to show feelings of that nature toward any males.

"Then you can have me."

The thought of pregnancy came to her for a brief moment... and she knew that hanyou were shunned everywhere. But right now she didn't care about that. She loved him, there was no point in denying that anymore since her entire being knew it. Perhaps they were not destined to be enemies, as she'd thought before. His eyelids blinked, for just a moment. The youkai found himself actually astonished at her answer, but nonetheless, his hand tenderly reached to her chin, raising her head. When he faintly pulled her, he didn't stop until he felt her lips to his own. It was a strange feeling that came from kissing her: a pleasant, almost electrical tingle over his frame.

In spite of her pounding heart, she didn't make any attempt to stop him or to pull back, merely letting him do as he pleased. That mere kiss, however, sent a shiver rolling along her spine. Since she'd settled her forearms against his torso when she felt she'd lost balance due to him pulling her closer, her hands now slowly, gradually crept up along his chest, until her arms settled around his neck. Due to that, her own chest now pressed lightly against his, the thin kimono not doing much of concealing her form. Once again she focused entirely on him, thus when one of the younger girls' voice reached her ears, calling her name, it made her startle in his arms.

* * *

><p>Wooo looks like Tokuzeimaru is just as charming as any human-looking youkai xD Don't you just want to snuggle him to death? But yes, joke aside, look forward to the next chapter, it's gonna be a bit... hawt ;)<p> 


	16. Memories part IV

I know it's been long, but here's the following chapter :) Enjoy and please take a few seconds to review if you like or dislike it!

P.S. Every _Inuyasha_ character belongs to Rumiko-san. Not that any of them show up in this chapter, anyway xD

* * *

><p><strong>16. Memories - part IV<strong>

In that moment, everything slowed down as he cursed within his own mind. He couldn't delay in making his choice... before long, Tokuzeimaru had burst out of the doorway leading to the terrace, jumping to the roof of the temple with Reika in his arms. He knew a place they could go... it may have been a cave, but it wasn't the usual damp, dark hole. With that in mind, he launched off on his way to the very same forest in which they'd met.

It was a good thing she'd already wrapped her arms around his neck, since when he swept her up into his arms, she would have probably fallen if she'd not tensed her arms instantly, to hold on to him. Her stomach somewhat sank when he jumped to the roof. She was used to that sort of moving style, since Miko were required to be able to fight on par with youkai, but being on your own feet and being carried by someone during such a jump were two wholly different things. Even before Tokuzeimaru had lunged off, she could hear the door to her room sliding open, then the girl's shout.

"Sanae-sama... Reika-sama is gone!"

Her ears had barely caught the last word, before her hearing was flooded with the sound of air swishing past her due to Tokuzeimaru's dazzling speed. Within minutes, they were within the greenery, darting from tree to tree. He wasn't ignorant; the Miko, if they found out what happened, would pursue him, but their ability to sense youki could only reach so far. The rest was tracking, and going along the ground would've just been asking them to find the cave. Soon reaching the base of the mountain, he landed on the ground, running along until he found the cave, the walls of which were covered with crystals, reflecting sunlight and absorbing heat. Seating his form, the male lowered Reika onto his lap, holding her in both arms.

"I never thought I'd go through something like this." she said on a soft tone, her voice slightly muffled by his neck.

She'd imagined as a child, what it would be like to fall in love with a youkai... or to be snatched from the temple by a youkai. But never had she imagined it would actually happen one day. Still, she somewhat curled against him before finally pulling back slightly. For a moment she was taken aback by the sheer beauty of that cave, but her gaze was soon drawn back to his perfect features, her fingers lightly trailing down his smooth cheek.

"I'd never thought I would gain feelings for a human woman... but here we are."

After that, he was silent, his eyes targeting her hand. When Tokuzeimaru felt her touch, however, his gaze softened, his head tipping so as to lean into that contact. His heart had actually skipped in his chest... in that second, he softly squeezed her. His chest was burning, but it wasn't painful, or even unpleasant... it was a strange sensation that, little did he know, most youkai or humans would have died to feel... it was love.

A brief smile crossed her lips, as she now leaned up of her own accord to kiss him. Yes, she was completely addicted to him... she had no idea if it was a good thing or not, but she didn't care either. She would have even given up her powers for him. The thought that her feelings had grown so deep in less than a month was scary, yet it made her realize just how much influence youkai held over humans. She didn't have to move much, considering he'd met her halfway in the kiss. There was a mild firmness, which he'd given to it. It was apparent to him, by now, that he'd felt that well before he'd admitted it. She felt so weak in his arms, and whereas that would have normally made him see her as prey, it was that one time that he actually desired to protect a human.

Matching that sensation in his kiss, Reika slightly leaned forward, pressing their torsos together. She had no idea why her body was tensing in that particular way, but it was a pleasant sensation to feel his toned muscles against her breasts. While she knew everything about birth, since she'd helped Sanae who was the village's midwife as well, she knew nothing of procreation. But youkai weren't bound to human laws and traditions, so she imagined he would know what to do. When he felt her breasts against his clothes, Tokuzeimaru deepened the kiss further, slightly moving his upper body so as to tease her. Being a Miko, he imagined that she'd never mated before... it made him hope that her body was sensitive to his every touch and caress.

It took her by surprise when her very first moan was simply forced out by her throat muscles, albeit ending up in his mouth. It seemed she hadn't been mistaken... he did know what to do, and apparently he wanted the same thing as her. Which was to say, not just her heart, but her body as well. She did recognize a pang of fear in her heart, since she had no idea what would happen to her powers after she lost her purity. Would they decrease or just disappear completely, leaving her as a normal human? Yet despite that fear, she felt no trace of regret, regardless of the outcome. Maybe that was what love meant... no regrets.

That moan caused a tingle in his testicles whilst they loosened, his member beginning to thicken. So, she _did_ want to consummate their new relationship... sliding a hand in front of her, the youkai undid her sash, which would open her kimono, exposing the pearly flesh beneath it. When he felt slack in her outfit, his bare, smooth hand slid beneath the silk, touching her stomach and sliding upward until it cupped under her breast. Her skin was so soft, even perfect to the touch. Imagining their bodies, for just an instant, intertwined firmly together in the most intimate of ways, made his manhood expand even faster than before.

Her muscles jolted when his hand trailed over the ring of small, lightning-shaped scars left around her waist from that previous fight. For a moment she thought it would repulse him, but then she reminded herself that he wasn't human, thus he wouldn't consider her a demon or some other silly thing like that, merely because of that weird wound. While the scars themselves weren't standing out, and had gained a slightly silvery color which blended well with her pale skin, the flesh there was sensitive and she had no doubt that his sight was good enough to see them, when he did decide to look at her body. Her body tensed in pleasure when his claws brushed over the underside of her breast, just before his slender fingers cupped the soft flesh there. While her Miko outfit didn't show it, due to its looseness, she was quite well developed for a girl her age.

His youki washed over her in the moment he realized the shape of her form, having ignored her scars. Within seconds, his hand slightly squeezed, before overtaking her nipple and massaging it. Freeing her lips from his own, he kissed her jaw line before trailing down her neck with little pecks. When he found the area where her neck met her shoulder, he caught it between his own lips, sucking on the skin there. One of her hands left his shoulder to untie his long hair, which he kept gathered in a flowing tail. Once it was freed from its restraints, she slid her fingers through his dark strands.

_'So soft...'_ she mused.

Her thoughts were once more interrupted by his teasing actions which stirred her body and increased her arousal constantly. Somehow she found her way to the base of his neck, undoing his cloak. He continued, using every minute he could until she'd finally loosened his cloak to the point that it fell away, revealing the black, thin robe that the males of his tribe wore. Withdrawing his hand from her body, he leaned over to seat her on the soft dirt before using a hand to prop himself up and easily remove it. That, however, rendered him nude, exposing every inch of his musculature and growing manhood to Reika. Moving it to the ground, he flattened his robe, which was more than large enough to serve as a bed for someone the size of the Miko.

Merely out of reflex she crossed her arms over her chest when he released her, though it wasn't because she didn't enjoy him seeing her body. The sight of his, however, was truly impressive. She'd seen males from her village baring their torsos as they worked the land during the hot summer months, but none of them were as beautiful or as strongly defined as his. Despite her burning face, she felt a new wave of blush rising in her cheeks, when her gaze accidentally slid down to his member. Her arms slightly tensed, pressing her breasts together and emphasizing them even more, since the kimono now barely hanged onto one of her shoulders, the other side having slid down her arm.

Turning to give her the most subtle of smiles, Tokuzeimaru reached to her frame, sliding the kimono off of her shoulders. From there, it simply fell down her arms, all the way to her elbows. Kissing her chest then, his tongue slid down to her left breast, curving down its rounded shape and sliding over her nipple. Her skin tasted like flowers he'd eaten before, but it didn't stir that sort of appetite in him... it made him want to lick down every inch of her skin. Having moved onto the dark material spread upon the floor, Reika now leaned back somewhat, onto one hand, the other arm wrapping gently around his head, while her fingers once more dived amidst his raven strands. The pleasure made her take a deep breath, which only pressed her breast a bit tighter against his lips and tongue, before she exhaled it along with a soft moan. It took a few moments for her to notice that somehow her legs had spread to either side of him. Apparently her instincts were helping to some extent.

When the breath left her, his tongue crossed over his lips, before they closed around the nipple. His hand then slid against and down her stomach, feeling her thighs as he went between them. Then, he felt that softness and warmth that only could've been her slit, rubbing it up and down. Having never mastered a weapon, his hand was smooth against the sensitive tissue as he sought to bring her greater pleasure. Not even biting her lips was enough to hold back her moan, when her folds twitched against his hand. It didn't take too long for her juices to coat her inner walls and drip outside. And it was only natural for her body to be so sensitive, given that no male had handled it ever before. Her muscles tensed again, forcing her fingers to bend and grasp his hair, her head tilting back while her hair pooled onto his robe, the sun reflecting in the crystal walls giving it a powerful shine.

By now, he had swollen to the maximum size that he knew he would achieve outside of her body. When that moisture touched the print of his index and middle fingers, he gently laid her down, shifting until his sex had closed in on hers. Grasping himself near the base of his shaft, Tokuzeimaru rubbed the head to her lower lips, then penetrated her. Moaning at her tightness, he pressed deeper and deeper into Reika, seeking to take her innocence once and for all. Though she was laying onto her back, she did settle her gaze upon his hand and ultimately watched as he entered her. When the tip of his member touched to her slit, her heart twitched in fear as several thoughts crossed her mind like lightning bolts only to vanish the following moment, when a sharp pang of pain burst in her body, as if someone had impaled a dagger in her womb.

Still she did not scream, but merely let off a soft gasp, her eyes widening and filling with tears, as she clenched her teeth, her body now slightly trembling due to the pain. It was at that point that he halted, leaving himself just as deep as he had been when he'd seen that change in her expression.

"It's temporary... it will feel better soon."

It was now that he knew, with every certainty, that she loved him. At least, according to legends, she had just diminished her powers. At the maximum, she'd completely given them up, just to be with him... Reika truly was worthy of his love and care.

"I'm alright..." she said, setting her gaze on his.

Despite her stern expression, pain and shyness mixed in her voice, her tears having overflowed along her cheeks by now. The pain in her womb had dulled already, decreasing more and more with each moment, as her body was starting to take into account the pleasure he offered her even though he wasn't moving yet.

"Don't stop..."

Her words were now mere whispers, while she held out a hand to him as though she was afraid he was going to run away.

"Tell me if I am too harsh..."

It was then that he started with an average pace, his length pushing aside and stretching out her insides to fill her womanhood. The way she gripped him, and the tightness of her made him moan for Reika. It was unlike any other mating session he'd had, as until now he'd never known that a woman could conform so perfectly to the contours of his member. By now, he was grasping her hand between both of his own, starting to push deeper until he was upon her cervix, starting to thrust faster. Slouching forward, he kissed her digits, then gasped at the feeling of her squeezing his size inside her.

With her body tensing at the surge of pleasure that crashed upon her when he began thrusting, Reika offered a nod to his words, barely holding back her moans. Her nails sank into the material beneath her, her back somewhat arching as her arousal increased more and more. Soon she became so lost in the sheer pleasure, that she didn't even realize when she moaned out his name, until the sound of her voice reached her ears. When she felt his hand, her own curved around his fingers, pulling him over her. Her arms then came to a close around his form, while she now kissed along his jaw line in between soft, alluring moans. Her inner walls tightened even more around him, until she felt that he would tear her apart if he kept moving, even if the pleasure made her wish he would never stop.

Just when he'd felt her squeezing to the point that she almost pulled him deeper, Tokuzeimaru met and passed her cervix, straight into her womb. It was then that he let the swollen heard massage that flesh, which was elusive to most men. Pulled down by Reika, both arms surrounded her body, allowing him to enjoy the outline of her form. Only now did she finally let him see the love that filled her gaze, while thin strands of her hair stuck to her forehead or the sides of her face, moistened by the sweat that now covered her entire body. Though she didn't smile, she did look into his eyes for a few moments, before leaning in to kiss him. Her back arched again, now pressing her body against his, so she could feel as much of him as possible.

Pushing down to her small frame, he softened the vibrations her whole body was taking, aside from her groin. Sighing in pleasure, the youkai intercepted her lips with his own, keeping all of her form down. He did ponder for a time... was he supposed to pull from her, whenever they came to the final moments? Instead of breaking that heated, wonderful, emotional moment, he'd ask her when he was closer to it. Those eyes... he'd seen them, and he wanted to see more of them after they finished. That time around she parted her lips, her tongue timidly trailing along his, before slipping in between them. Her body faintly jolted when the tip of her tongue touched to one of his fangs, but she went past that point, in search of his own.

In that moment, Tokuzeimaru's tongue slid against hers before embracing it. Even still, the sensation of their mating was gaining more and more strength, but his pace couldn't reflect that. He could apply a little more force, to the point that he heard himself slapping off of her, but he would give nothing more without a request from her.

_'Reika...'_

_**"****Reika..."**_

He and his youki echoed that name in his mind at the same time, the depth of resonance between his logical mind and instincts taking him near euphoria. With her body curving to his, the young Miko now pressed her nails into his back. When her climax took her by surprise, she made her best attempt to hold back the urge to scream, instead sliding her nails along his spine, leaving reddened trails upon his pale skin. Her body was so tense that she couldn't even draw breath, and she felt her muscles jolting while her inner walls clenched around his member.

With that familiar tugging of her womanhood, his mind blanked. He'd entirely forgotten his previous thought cycle... now rendered mindless by the pleasure, he didn't feel her clawing his flesh due to the orgasm that had finally hit him. His seed of life then began to flow without control, or really, any attempt at one. Tokuzeimaru could feel its warmth flooding back on him, splashing against the interior of her sex as he stirred together their fluids.

It took a few good minutes for her body to start calming down, leaving her to catch her breath. She still held him tightly in her arms, though she'd settled her teary gaze upon his neck, rather than looking him in the eye. It seemed she was somewhat ashamed of her body's reactions, as her bright red cheeks revealed; even more so now that she could feel his seed overflowing from her. There was a pang of pain in her chest, probably due to the change in her powers, but she realized that she felt like crying, even if she managed to hold that back... was purity really that important? Settling on her, he calmly eyed her countenance, as he had had time to ease his body by then. Was she... saddened by what they had done?

"...Are you alright?"

Maybe she would tell him, maybe she would not... he hoped that his mate would be honest with him, as he had been with her.

"My chest hurts... but I have no regrets."

She finally settled her gaze upon his at the last words. The last thing she wanted was for him to think she was only saying it to make him feel better.

"I wanted this. My soul is weeping for my powers." she muttered, placing a hand onto her chest.

Moments later she moved that hand once more, this time settling it upon his cheek, before she leaned up to offer him a brief kiss.

"I will never regret this... because in you I found love, not only lust."

With the light, loving note in his gaze after their kiss, he whispered to her.

"I will remain by your side, always."

Lust... now that their minds were cleared of it, they could focus on their love. Pressing down to her shapely form, he placed his forehead against her temple.

"We'll be together, forever."

Along with his determined voice, his youki shuddered inside him, in agreement.

_**"****Forever..."**_

* * *

><p>As always, look forward to the next chapter. I'm too lazy to make any other comments on this one xD<p> 


	17. Memories part V

Whoo it's been SOOOO long since I last updated this story. For a while I was afraid my muse had given up on it altogether, but here I am. Although, just between me and you, I think the fact that I'm watching the anime again these days did help jumpstart my brain ;P

So I finally managed to finish Reika's story... starting next chapter the story line will go back to the "present day" so to speak, namely to where it left off in chapter 12. Yeah, don't worry, I had to go back and check where I started Reika's story too xD

So without further delay, enjoy this last bit of our dear Miko's story and look forward to the next chapter. There'll be more Sesshy goodness in it ;)

P.S. Every _Inuyasha_ character belongs to Rumiko-san. No, seriously it does. -_-

* * *

><p><strong>17. Memories - part V<strong>

Before long Sanae had noticed the slight decrease in Reika's powers, and she had so insisted around her, until the girl felt compelled to confess her relationship with the hawk-youkai. Though it wasn't Sanae's nature to hate all youkai equally, Tokuzeimaru was one that fed on humans, therefore regardless of his demeanor toward Reika, they were obliged to purify him sooner or later. Two weeks after that day in the cave, Reika was still enduring her punishment... one month of exile in the woods outside the village, without her weapons or any sort of contact with any of the villagers. The only thing she had to defend herself with, were her powers.

Weak as they were, she was still almost as powerful as Sanae herself, but she refused to rise against the old Miko. After all, her family lived in that village... she had no intention of worsening her situation. Of course, the entire village was in an uproar since the reason for her punishment hadn't been hidden from them. There were many who claimed she deserved death for betraying them, but Sanae had vehemently stood against that, saying that the punishment was enough. Recently more and more powerful youkai were crossing their lands, and the old Miko even now feared that her apprentice might not survive that month alone.

Unbeknownst to the old Miko or the village, Tokuzeimaru now spent almost each day with Reika, which ensured she would be safe from most lowly youkai roaming the woods. At the same time he had taken on the habit of hunting said youkai and devouring them, in turn increasing his own youki and powers. It was the only way to make sure he survived to stay by Reika's side, since he did plan to share quite a long future with the Miko. During those past two weeks, she'd changed somewhat... her abrasive demeanor had diminished, favoring the appearance of a softer, more loving side to her personality. She claimed he made her happier than anything else and he could say the same about her. Never had he felt such joy, as he did when he rested at her side at night, watching the starry sky. Nothing could compare to the feeling of her warm, slender body in his arms, or to the smoothness of her lips.

On the last day of her exile Reika was meditating near one of the rivers which traversed that forest, while waiting for Tokuzeimaru to finish his hunt. While she was glad to finally be allowed to return to her village, she couldn't drive away the painful twitch in her heart at the knowledge that she wouldn't be able to see him every day anymore. Perhaps, after her father would die, she would move out of the village and find a place to live with the man she loved.

Around the same time, Touga was calmly walking the woods, on his way to visit Yuujirou. Sesshomaru had just returned from one of his long trips and he planned to stay at home for a while, thus he had no fear of leaving Sayuri at home. Upon entering a clearing, he stopped when his sensitive nose picked up a scent nearby. Indeed, Tokuzeimaru was stalking him, concealed amidst the greenery on the other end of the clearing. With his youki suppressed so as to not attract too much attention, Touga did indeed appear as a rather weak youkai, and Tokuzeimaru planned to devour him that night before returning to Reika.

With a dazzling display of speed, the hawk-youkai soon moved out of his hiding place, aiming a slash of his claws at Touga's neck. Yet despite the fact that he'd attacked almost from behind, the inu-youkai grasped his wrist making Tokuzeimaru stare into the cold golden eyes of his opponent. Touga had meant to kill the youkai on the spot, but seeing him made the Taiyoukai hesitate... he didn't look that much older than Sesshomaru. Releasing his hand, he now turned to face his attacker.

"I do not wish to kill you, child. But if you attack me again, you will leave me with no choice."

Sneering at that, Tokuzeimaru made another attempt, this time from above. Exhaling a soft sigh, Touga once more grasped his wrist, stopping him at the last moment. Only when he raised his head, his eyes now gleaming with the power of his youki, did the hawk-youkai realize his mistake. But his realization came too late, for the inu-youkai's clawed hand pierced his chest without the slightest effort. It was in that moment that Reika found them... seeing that he hadn't returned before dark, she'd gone looking for him. Her heart skipped a beat at the scene unfolding before her eyes, when she recognized Touga from Sanae's description.

By the time she recovered from the shock, the inu-youkai had already left. Stepping into the clearing she didn't even realize when she started running toward where Tokuzeimaru was lying in the grass. Collapsing next to him, she wrapped her arms around the dying male, tears staining her young features.

"Reika..." he breathed out shakily. "Forgive me..."

Shaking her head, the Miko tightened her hold on him as though she was afraid someone would pull him away.

"Don't talk... you'll be alright. You're strong, you'll live."

Her efforts to smile, however, were in vain as she could do nothing but cry. Raising a trembling hand, the youkai briefly slid his clawed fingers along her moist cheek, offering her a loving but bitter smile.

"I love you..." he whispered.

Closing his eyes as though he was exhausted, his final breath left him while Reika felt her heart stop for a moment as the realization dawned on her. The echo of her pained sobs startled the birds from the nearby trees as the young Miko now screamed her sorrow to the Heavens. It was only after she calmed down that she felt her soul overtaken by a new feeling she had yet to experience... hatred. She would kill Touga, if it was the last thing she ever did; she would make him and his family suffer and feel the same pain she was feeling now, before killing him and all his bloodline. Leaning down to place one last kiss on the now cold lips of her lover, she laid him back onto the grass before rising and slowly leaving that clearing, never to return. Her eyes now burned with grief and abhorrence, whilst her mind chanted one word over and over, like a dark mantra offered to a heathen god.

_'Death...'_


	18. Bloodline

So here it is, the next chapter which continues the story from where it left off in chapter twelve. You should see a Sesshy Jr. sometime in the next chapter, so look forward to that ;)

I would suggest, for those who have enough time on their hands, to re-read chapter 12 so as to recall where the story left off, as this chapter continues from there directly, without any connection to Reika's past which was detailed in chapters 13-17. Given that I haven't updated in a looooong time, I expect a lot of my readers to have forgotten quite a bit of the story so far. Don't worry, I had to re-read chapter 12 too, to remember where I left off xD

As always, enjoy my lovelies and don't forget to give me some luv too, by leaving me a little review :D

P.S. Every _Inuyasha_ character belongs to Rumiko-san. :)

* * *

><p><strong>18. Bloodline<strong>

Within a few days Sesshomaru had recovered completely, much to Sayuri's joy. Throughout the following two months, however, she'd started changing to some extent. She became tired easier than before, she had days when she completely lost her appetite, and in the previous week she'd started having moments when her legs simply gave way due to dizziness. That night one of the healers was in the bedroom to give her a more thorough examination, at Sesshomaru's request, while the young Lord himself had been asked to wait in the hallway. Jaken was keeping him company, though he simply couldn't hold still, pacing up and down in between the door and Sesshomaru himself while chewing on his claws, seemingly in the midst of an anxiety fit.

Sesshomaru watched the heavy wooden door, wordless as he listened to the scuffles of the little toad's footsteps. When Jaken moved to pass again, due to the nervousness the lesser youkai was causing him, he reached to his sash, raising it until his blade fell. As it did not land directly on its tip, due to his calculation and control in its specific movements, it leaned toward Jaken, the hilt smacking him upside the head. Sometimes, he just didn't have a rock nearby... he had to be resourceful. With a squawk Jaken fell onto his back, nearly passing out from the blow.

"F... forgive me, Sesshomaru-sama." he mumbled while trying to keep his awareness.

Inside the room, the healer had yet to find anything wrong with Sayuri.

"You seem to be in perfect health, mistress." he said, with a slightly worried gaze.

Sitting up onto the bed, Sayuri pondered for a moment.

"Um... would you be able to tell if... if I were bearing a child?"

Blinking at that, the healer finally nodded. How in the world had he not thought of that? Motioning her to lie back onto the bedding, he now leaned down, placing his ear upon her abdomen just above her groin. Finally, some moments later, his sensitive hearing picked up the telltale sound from the still tiny swirl of youki which was molding in her womb, into what would be the woman's first child. Straightening his posture, he offered Sayuri a slight smile.

"It appears you were right in your assumptions. You are expecting a child. Shall I ask the young Lord to enter?"

Nodding, Sayuri sat up again, still a bit taken aback by the fact that she'd been right. Lowering her gaze, she settled a hand onto her flat abdomen, the corners of her lips twitching upwards, though her mind had yet to fully grasp that idea. Nodding, the healer now turned to leave, only to stop when Sayuri grasped the sleeve of his kimono.

"Could you... not tell Sesshomaru about it?"

Smiling, he turned to face her with a slight bow.

"I would never think of robbing you of that pleasure, mistress."

With that he walked over to the door, opening it and bowing deeply to Sesshomaru.

"Milord, the young Lady is in perfect health... she should be just fine. She asked to see you."

Stepping into the hallway he then left, while Jaken peeked curiously into the bedroom, though he didn't dare to go inside before Sesshomaru himself. Sesshomaru bent forward and collected his weapon, having already put it to rest in its previous location before he eyed the opening door. Blank as he took in the speech of the other male, he kicked Jaken just hard enough to make him fall back once more. By the time he would recover a vertical posture, he'd been shut out of the room, since this time was to be without witnesses. Every footfall brought the Taiyoukai toward the bed until he was at its edge.

"How are you feeling, Sayuri...?"

Setting her gaze on her mate, the young female reached to grasp his hand, so as to make him sit with her. Holding his hand in between both of hers, she now moved it to her lips, kissing the back of his fingers.

"I'm alright." she smiled, lightly rubbing her lips against his skin.

Finally setting her gaze on his features once more, she took a deep breath before moving his hand onto her abdomen. For now she chose to not say anything... it wouldn't be too hard for him to figure it out, after all. Or so she hoped... The moment his hand touched that spot, his youki seeped into her flesh for but a moment, before it alerted him with a chuckle in his mind. It wouldn't allow him to link with the new youki, since his own was so great that it would have done serious harm, but that was enough to tell him what he needed. For a moment he remained still, watching the spot on her body which he was now caressing through her yukata... what was that feeling rising in his chest? Was it his parental instinct? Could a mere instinct truly make him already feel attached to that unborn child, merely by knowing it was his? He never would have believed that possible, if he weren't experiencing it at that very moment.

"Sesshomaru-sama...?"

Sayuri's worried tone brought him back to reality and he gingerly pressed his hand to her abdomen, offering her a faint, but reassuring smile. The last thing he wanted, after all, was to make his mate believe he didn't want that child.

"I had my suspicions, but I have no worries. You will be a wonderful mother..."

As he would be the best possible father that he could. Lowering her gaze to his hand, Sayuri now traced her fingers along the twin stripes adorning his wrist.

"I hope so. I'm... a bit scared, to be honest."

After all, she had so many questions and so many thoughts, that her mind felt about to burst. Shifting to move closer to her, he now reached with his free hand to slide the back of his fingers along her soft cheek.

"Do not fear... my healers, servants and I will always be here for you."

Some of the servants were already experienced mothers, and due to his father's strict standards, every single healer had to be a capable midwife before they would even be given a position in the manor. Nodding, Sayuri made her best attempt at a smile, but even she could feel the faint scent of her own fear. Settling onto her back again, she lightly tugged on his arm, burying her gaze in his twin pools of gold. The only reason her hands weren't shaking, was that she was holding onto his arm quite tightly. Yet at the same time she was both excited and happy beyond limits at the prospect of having a child. And most importantly, that it would be _his_ child. Taking the hint, Sesshomaru moved to lie at his mate's side; wrapping his arms around her, he buried his nose in her silky strands, as he so often did. And as it so often happened, her scent nearly made him pass out, yet he couldn't stop himself from inhaling it as deeply as he could. To think that even after all those decades he was still so much in love with her... it made him see life in a different light altogether. To think that he – who had once been so obsessed with gaining power – now considered family to be even more important than that. His train of thought was derailed, however, when Sayuri pressed her lips to his collar bone. His youki purred in satisfaction in the back of his mind whilst it reached out in thin tendrils, to embrace the female's slender body.

_'My beautiful mate...'_ he mused, trailing the back of his fingers along her cheek.

When she grasped his hand and kissed his calloused palm, he felt his lips twitch into a shade of smile.

"I love you, Sayuri..."

Having basked in his affections until then, the girl now averted her sky blue gaze to his. It was so soothing to see that the twin pools of molten gold beneath his silvery brows hadn't changed in the least; his eyes still overflowed with his love for her, just as they had since she had first met him in the forest when she was nothing more than a child. Reaching up, she now placed her hands onto his cheeks, her thumbs gingerly trailing along the magenta stripes which adorned his flawless features.

"As I love you... Sesshomaru-sama..." she whispered, just before leaning to press her lips to his.

When he had registered her intention, Sesshomaru met her halfway whilst ever so lightly tightening his hold on her body. This, for him, was paradise... surely there was nothing else that could make him feel so complete and so at peace with himself and the world. Some hours later, once Sayuri was deeply locked in slumber, he carefully slipped out of bed. Pulling the covers over her, he then leaned down to place a kiss to the side of her head before leaving the room... his father would be furious if he kept the child a secret from him. With those thoughts, his feet led him toward one of the many rooms in the castle – a library – where he had picked up his father's scent. Upon entering, he sighted Touga standing before the window watching the blizzard outside. The light cast in the room by the fire burning in the marble-carved hearth, made the shadows dance upon the walls of books surrounding them.

"Father..." he said upon approaching the older inu-youkai.

"So? How is she?"

Stepping to his father's side, Sesshomaru averted his gaze over the whitened lands stretching before them.

"She is with child."

Blinking in awe at that unexpected reply, Touga soon felt a grin stretching upon his lips.

"I see... so I lived to become a grandfather."

Turning his head toward his son, the elder Taiyoukai reached out to place a hand upon his son's shoulder.

"I know you'll be a good father... I have no doubt about that. You will raise the next generation of our family to be just as illustrious as their great ancestors."

Silently lowering his gaze, Sesshomaru offered a wordless nod of approval. Yes, he knew the burden that weighed on his shoulders and he would not suffer to be a bad example for his children.

"I know you're afraid, son..." Touga said, nearly startling the young Lord. "I was terrified after your mother abandoned me and left you in my care. I was a warrior; I had no idea what it meant to be a father. But you will learn, just as I learned. And just as you grew up to make me proud beyond anything I'd imagined, I know you will raise your children to honor our bloodline."

Finally setting his golden orbs upon those of his parent, Sesshomaru did his best to not clench his teeth in anger at the mention of his mother. He had never forgiven her for leaving, despite his father's advice... and he most likely never would.

"I will raise my offspring to love and respect the majestic bloodline they belong to, just as you raised me. You have my word on that, father."

Briefly smiling, Touga offered a short nod; yes, he had no doubt that his son would be a wonderful father. For a moment the thought of being a grandfather had made him feel too old, but he had discarded it as just a silly thought. He could hardly wait to see another child running around the manor.

"So? What do you wish for? A son or a daughter?" he asked, once more turning his attention to the swirling mass of snowflakes just beyond the window.

"I assume _"__a son"_ would be the answer you expect, to continue our bloodline. However... to me it makes no difference if it will be male or female. I will love and raise it just the same."

Exhaling a soft chuckle, Touga crossed his arms.

"Then you are already a better father than you think."

It was only a few days afterwards that Sesshomaru and Sayuri had left the castle, the young Lord heeding his mate's desire for a walk. Besides, it was a good occasion to spend some time with her away from the prying eyes of the servants and other youkai living in their castle. By that afternoon Sesshomaru was seated on a fallen tree near a cliff edge holding Sayuri in his arms, his tail wrapped around her shoulders to keep her warm.

"It's so beautiful..." she sighed contently, watching the snow covered lands before them.

The Taiyoukai's golden gaze, however, was fixed upon her rather than the white scenery.

"Nowhere near as beautiful as you." he replied, sifting his fingers through her silky strands.

Whereas he had once admired nature just like she did, even the breathtaking landscapes now paled in comparison with her beauty.

"I was being serious, Sesshomaru-sama..." she giggled, averting her eyes to his.

Moving a hand to her cheek, he trailed his thumb beneath her sapphire eye.

"So was I, Sayuri."

Leaning up to briefly peck his lips, the female once more gazed upon the lands before them, her eyes narrowing when a dark figure appeared over the whitened plains. One whiff of the cloaked person's figure told her what it was... a human. When she looked back to Sesshomaru, the young Lord had already fixed his gaze upon the unknown individual, watching as it collapsed in the snow.

"Should we... go see who it is?"

His mate's worried tone now drew his attention to the female in his arms. Normally he wouldn't have had any qualms with taking her along, but now that she was bearing a child his protective instincts were stronger than ever before.

"I will go... wait for me here."

Standing he set her onto her feet and moved to leave, only to feel her tugging onto the sleeve of his kimono.

"What is it, Sayuri?"

"I know you don't care much for humans... but please... let's help her."

Yes, her nose had told her by now that it was a woman, possibly a young village girl who had gotten lost in the forest. Reaching to her hand with his own, Sesshomaru gingerly removed it from his sleeve before leaping off the cliff's edge, his youki forming a swirling cloud around his feet which kept him from falling, but instead allowed him to fly down toward the unmoving human female. Once there, he approached her with caution when his nose suddenly alerted him to something...

_'Miko...'_ he mused.

What in the world was she doing there? Was she from their lands? Given that he couldn't smell any blood on her told him that she was most likely just exhausted. When she didn't move in reaction to his proximity, he placed one knee into the snow and reached to her shoulder, turning her onto her back. Finally opening her eyes, the young woman jolted in surprise... for a moment those golden eyes had made her believe it was Tokuzeimaru looking down on her. Once her gaze cleared, she realized it was a different youkai and her reflexes made her sit up and try to move away from him.

"I will not harm you, Miko."

"You... who are you?"

"I am Sesshomaru of the West. And you are on my father's lands."

With her heart skipping a beat, Reika clenched her hand onto the cloak she was wearing.

"You're... Touga's son...?"

She had almost given up hope of ever finding that man... what fortune to run into his son. However, when she moved to her feet, her fatigue once more took over her and she lost consciousness, collapsing into Sesshomaru's arms. Though somewhat hesitant, the young Lord moved to stand while cradling the woman and began his way back to Sayuri. His youki was restless and his heart twitched in a foreboding way; he knew that his instincts were trying to warn him regarding that Miko, but he would not accuse her of ill intent without proof. All he could hope was that he would not come to regret not heeding his intuition.

Later that evening Sayuri was standing over the young Miko. Sesshomaru had laid her to rest in the room next to theirs, where Sayuri herself had spent her childhood. A healer had been called, but ultimately it seemed that the woman needed nothing else but rest and nourishment. Touga had sent one of the hunters into the nearest village to buy some rice and fish. While youkai did consume vegetables, she clearly needed more consistent food than that, and youkai meat wasn't fit for humans to consume. When Reika finally stirred and once more opened her eyes, Sayuri offered her a soft smile.

"How are you feeling?"

Slowly sitting up, the Miko placed a hand to the side of her head... the room was spinning and she felt weakened, most likely from lack of food.

"I am better. Thank you..." she replied.

Holding out her hand, the female inu-youkai nodded toward the table placed in the middle of the room.

"Can you walk? Touga-sama had some food brought here for you."

Slightly hesitant, the Miko finally grasped her slender fingers and cautiously moved to stand. Her knees were still trembling, but with Sayuri's help she managed to settle at the table while the other female knelt before her. Some minutes later, after ingesting part of the meal, she finally felt the splitting headache leaving her and strength returning to her body.

"May I ask where I am?"

"Sesshomaru-sama and I found you in the forest and brought you with us to Touga-sama's castle. My name is Sayuri."

Despite the still avid hatred she felt toward Touga and his family, the young woman plastered a soft smile upon her lips.

"I see... my name is Reika. I am a Miko from the North and I left to travel the country. I will have to find some way to show my gratitude to Touga-sama and to you for your care."

"There is no need for that, Reika-sama."

It was then that Sesshomaru entered the room, his sensitive hearing having picked up the woman's voice as she spoke to Sayuri. Upon seeing him, the Miko turned to face him still on her knees and offered a respectful bow. After all, if she wanted any chance at revenge, she had to find a way to infiltrate into their family first so as to learn of any weaknesses.

"I am most grateful to you, Sesshomaru-sama. I would have surely died, if you had not brought me here."

Silently watching the young Miko, Sesshomaru almost invisibly tightened his lips in annoyance at the constant growling of his youki.

_**"****Death... kill her. Kill her now!"**_

"The one you should be thanking is Sayuri. I would have left you there to die, but she asked me to help you." he finally replied, on a slightly colder tone than he had intended to use.

Ignoring Sayuri's questioning gaze, he merely moved to stand a few steps behind his mate. Though her expression had lost none of its warmth when she rose from the bow, Reika had picked up that wrathful note in his voice. So it seemed that Sesshomaru would be harder to trick than she'd assumed. She would have to tread carefully until she gained his trust... once more smiling to the female youkai she lowered her head in respect.

"I will be forever indebted to you, for saving my life."

"As I said, there is no need for that. When you feel well enough, Touga-sama would like to speak to you."

"I am ready to see him now." she replied, once more moving to stand.

By now the food had restored her body's energy, as well as her spiritual power. Standing as well, Sayuri nodded.

"Very well... come with me. Touga-sama is in his study."

Minutes later, she opened one of the many heavy doors adorning the ancient hallways. Motioning Reika to enter, she left the Miko to Touga while she went in search of Sesshomaru. Sighting the young woman, the Taiyoukai moved to his feet.

"I assume Sayuri informed you of your current whereabouts."

"Yes, Touga-sama... thank you for keeping me here and caring for me." she said whilst bowing to the inu-youkai.

"Your name then, child."

"I am Reika... a Miko of the Northern Lands. I left my home some years ago and have been traveling the country."

"I believed Miko were tied to their home village, to protect it."

"That is not so, Touga-sama. I have left my sensei and two other Miko in the village."

Falling silent for a short while whilst he turned the woman's words in his mind, Touga then offered a nod.

"Very well. You may stay for as long as you wish, on the sole condition that you do not purify any of the youkai living in my castle."

"I am most grateful for your kindness. So long as none of them attack me, I have no quarrel with them."

"I will give orders so that none of them seek to do battle with you. For now, you may return to your rest."

Once more bowing to him, the Miko took his advice... apparently she was still somewhat weakened. Late into the night, Sayuri was lying in bed waiting for Sesshomaru who had gone to spend some time in the library. While he hadn't told her what he was doing there, she knew he was seeking knowledge on what it meant to be a parent and how pregnancy affected a female. He had always been adamant about knowing just what expected him and what he would have to deal with. When the young Lord entered the room, he immediately sighted his still awake mate.

"You should be sleeping at this hour, Sayuri." he said softly.

Closing the door and discarding his armor on the way to the bed, he then moved to lie at her side while the female turned to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"I know when something's bothering you, Sesshomaru-sama." she stated on a serious tone. "Tell me what troubles you."

Nearly blinking in awe, the inu-youkai instead lightly squeezed his mate in a loving embrace. To think she had read him that easily... still, he didn't want to lie to her.

"My youki keeps warning me about this Miko we brought to the castle. I have a bad feeling regarding her."

Taken by surprise at his answer, Sayuri released him and instead cuddled close to him.

"She seems like a nice girl... are you sure you are not simply being overprotective?" she smiled.

Though he did not return her smile, Sesshomaru did place a hand to her cheek, delving into the feeling of her smooth skin for a moment.

"I do not know..."

It was as true as anything he had ever said to her. He suspected that it was simply because of his instincts, but at the same time he knew that his intuition had never been wrong.

"I hope I am wrong about her... I could not suffer any harm to befall you or our child."

Yes, he did hope that he was wrong... and he hoped that if he wasn't, that he would come to realize it before anything happened to his mate and their child, or to his father.


	19. Heir

So apparently watching the anime again did help my muse's amnesia and she got back into this story. Keep your fingers crossed, hopefully she'll stay with it until the end this time ;P

As promised, here's Sesshy Jr. in all his "baby-cute" glory. Enjoy, lovelies :D

Don't forget, **reviews = love** so won't you please gimme some? :3

P.S. Every _Inuyasha_ character belongs to Rumiko-san. :)

* * *

><p><strong>19. Heir<strong>

Over the course of the following month, Reika and Sayuri had grown quite close. After the Miko had learned that Sayuri was expecting a child, she had taken it upon herself to always be at her side whenever Sesshomaru wasn't. She had to admit, Sayuri was impossible to dislike... her kind and warm personality actually reminded Reika of her mother. It almost made her regret her plans of vengeance, but ultimately she would not suffer to not avenge her lover. While Sesshomaru still offered her no trust, Touga seemed to have taken a liking to her, just like Sayuri. The female inu-youkai had become rather fond of the Miko in return, even if Sesshomaru's words still haunted her mind. She knew his intuition had never failed him before... but how could such a caring woman be dangerous? Sure, she was a Miko and had the power to kill youkai, yet she seemed so attached to their family by now.

"Sayuri... are you alright?"

The Miko's concerned tone and the hand she had placed upon her shoulder, made the young youkai female jolt in surprise where she was seated on the stone edge of the koi pond, while her train of thought was interrupted. Averting her gaze to the violet eyes of the youthful human woman, she lightly shook her head and smiled.

"It's nothing... I was just lost in thought."

She and Reika had dropped the honorifics fairly quickly after the Miko had settled in, and Sayuri was actually starting to see her as a sister by now. Seating herself next to the female inu-youkai, Reika returned the smile and placed her hands onto the blood red hakama covering her thighs.

"Are you still worried that you won't be a good mother?"

"I'm that easy to read, huh?" Sayuri chuckled.

Reaching out at that, Reika trailed a hand through the dark locks cascading along Sayuri's shoulder.

"You will be wonderful, you'll see. Just as Sesshomaru-sama will be a wonderful father. Your child will be truly fortunate to have such devoted and caring parents."

In some way, she did see herself in Sayuri... rather she saw her own desire of giving Tokuzeimaru a child; a desire that would never become reality, now that her lover had been taken from her. When Sayuri grasped her hand, she was nearly startled as her mind now registered the youkai female's concerned gaze.

"What is it, Reika?"

It wasn't the first time she saw that shade of sorrow on the Miko's face. When Reika smiled and shook her head, she released the woman's hand.

"It's not the first time I see you sad. If something troubles you, you can tell me... sometimes it's better to simply let it out."

Lowering her gaze to her lap, Reika pondered on that for a moment. Would it really make her feel better? Perhaps she could try...

"When I was back in my home village, one of the Miko from my temple fell in love with a youkai."

Blinking at that, Sayuri somewhat tilted her head. She'd heard from Touga that sometimes human women fell in love with youkai, but she had considered it more as a fairytale than an actual reality.

"The old Miko who watched over us, warned her that every time a mortal female falls in love with a youkai, their love ends in tragedy. But the Miko fell prey to her own heart, and when the youkai came to steal her from the shrine, she didn't stop him. She offered herself to him, in both body and soul, despite the legend which says that a Miko who loses her purity also loses her spiritual power. She was fortunate enough to not lose her powers... but soon after their night together, her lover was slain by another, more powerful youkai. She never returned to the village, so I do not know what became of her... most likely, she lost her mind from the grief of seeing her lover die."

It was only when Sayuri trailed the back of her finger along her cheek that the Miko realized her face was now soaked in tears. Smiling bitterly, she averted her violet eyes toward the youkai female.

"You and Sesshomaru are very fortunate that you did not fall in love with mortals. The love between humans and youkai is always cursed by the gods... it can never bring happiness to those involved."

Silently nodding, Sayuri fixed her gaze upon the grove stretching from the garden. She had a hunch that the woman in that story was Reika herself, but she didn't want to pry further and increase her sorrow. It did explain, however, why Reika seemed so fond of youkai, despite being a Miko. That night she was lying in bed on her side, looking out the window to the cloudy sky and the snowflakes gracefully dancing through the air on their way to cover the ground. She was so lost in her thoughts over what Reika had told her, that she didn't even notice when Sesshomaru entered the room and lied at her side, his arm wrapping around her actually startling her.

"Did I scare you? Forgive me..." he said soothingly, placing a kiss to the side of her head. "What troubles you, my love?"

It wasn't often that he could startle her, given how well her sense of smell had developed. Yes, something was bothering her. Exhaling a soft sigh, the female rolled onto her back so that she could look into his golden eyes.

"I was just thinking... about what Reika told me today..."

For a moment Sesshomaru's expression actually betrayed surprise. Still, he reached to stroke her cheek lovingly before leaning down and briefly pecking her sweet lips.

"What did she tell you?"

"Do you... think it's possible for a Miko to... to fall in love with a youkai?"

A puzzled shade came to his gaze at her question; he did hope that the Miko hadn't fallen in love with him, or she would get a very rude awakening. Unless it was Sayuri, he had no inclination of being kind or caring toward any other female.

"I see no reason for that to be impossible. Miko are women, just like any other female, despite their social status and their power to kill youkai. But why are you asking me this? What did she tell you?"

Over the course of the next few moments, while Sayuri explained to him what she had heard from Reika, he remained silent and merely settled for stroking her silky locks. When she told him of her suspicions that Reika was actually the Miko in that story, he couldn't help but agree. The young woman's attachment to their family was unnatural for one raised as she had been; namely to slay youkai.

"I see..." he stated once his mate was done speaking. "So she is one of those women..."

Blinking at his words, Sayuri lightly tilted her head.

"One of... those women...?"

"Father told me of many human women who fell in love with youkai... it was that love that always led to the youkai's death and brought nothing but sorrow to the woman."

"So is it true? That the love between humans and youkai is cursed by the gods?"

"It is not the gods who frown upon such love... humans are the ones persecuting the women who offer themselves to youkai. Most often, youkai who fall in love with human women grow weak and careless; they come to care for humans and in doing so, they offer humans the power to slay them."

When Sayuri grasped the sleeve of his kimono and he moved his gaze from the window to see her concerned expression, he felt his lips twitch into a smile. Leaning down, he once more placed a hand to her cheek, his lips trailing over the other one.

"Don't worry..." he whispered. "Even if you should perish before I do, I would never consider offering my heart to any other. You are the only one for me, Sayuri... and you always will be the only one."

His hand now left her cheek, to settle onto her lower abdomen and caress the lump which had grown there over the course of those three months. He was actually quite eager for the day when he would finally be able to see and hold his child. Lately he had also taken on the habit of sometimes resting his head onto her stomach, listening to the swirling of the youki in her womb as it continuously molded into what would be his first offspring. By the last month of that spring, Sayuri's belly was now visibly growing thus she had discarded her breastplate in favor of wearing loose kimono that didn't hinder her by adding pressure to her body. At first she had been quite disheartened by the changes in her appearance, thus Sesshomaru now reassured her almost daily that she was just as beautiful as she'd ever been. If possible, her face seemed even brighter than before, her hair was even softer and her skin even smoother... she simply radiated beauty, as far as he was concerned.

Now in her sixth month of pregnancy, Sayuri had given up on training altogether, as the healers had advised her to not overexert herself until after she delivered the child. While it was a habit which was had to discard, her instincts had prevailed... she would risk no harm coming to her child, after all. By the seventh month, she had started feeling the child move around inside her. It amused her to see how active it could be at times... yet by far the moment which had entertained her the most had been on that very same night when Sesshomaru was resting his head on her belly as he so often did of late, while she was lovingly caressing his flawless cheek. It was some moments afterwards that she felt the baby moving again, and soon Sesshomaru opened his eyes and jumped in surprise when the child kicked right into his ear.

"Strong as its father..." she chuckled.

Smiling, Sesshomaru merely leaned down to place a loving kiss onto the silky yukata covering her rounded abdomen.

"I have no doubt it will be as beautiful as its mother." he replied while now moving to lie at her side.

"Omi-san said that the time to deliver should arrive sometime near the end of this summer." she stated, somewhat contemplatively.

Silently nodding, Sesshomaru then wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her head. He had the utmost faith in that youkai, as Omi was the eldest and most experienced healer in their castle and had taken it upon himself to personally keep watch over Sayuri's pregnancy, so as to make sure everything developed normally. His thoughts were interrupted when his sensitive nose warned him of the change in her scent.

"Are you scared?" he asked softly.

"A bit..."

Falling silent, the young Lord slightly tightened his hold on her and leaned to briefly rub his cheek against hers in an attempt to soothe her. He had learned enough to know that delivering a child came with great pain... and while his heart ached at the thought of his mate suffering, he knew it was unavoidable at this point. Before anyone could really notice, the forest had started donning its ruby and gold colored robe which faded into dark jade as it stretched up the nearby mountains, and the warmth of summer had begun fading, giving way to a chillier air descending from the snowy peaks. While he did a good job of hiding his anxiety, Sesshomaru was by now in an almost constant state of tension. The healers had said that Sayuri could go into labor any day and that it could be of any length between a few hours and two or three days. Two or three days of seeing his mate in constant pain, knowing he could do nothing to ease it... how would he ever cope with that? And in spite of his own anguish, he had to be strong for her; he couldn't afford to let her see his moments of weakness.

However, Sayuri had been fortunate enough to have a short labor – about half a day – and by the time evening had fallen on that chilly autumn day Sesshomaru was standing in the hallway again, facing the so familiar door to the room he had shared with Sayuri for the past decades. Omi and two of the younger healers were inside with her, as was Reika given that Miko were renowned as being the best midwives. Jaken was waiting with him, just as he had on the night when he had learned that Sayuri was expecting. And just as before, he was restlessly scurrying from left to right, chewing on his claws. Though he didn't show it, Sesshomaru was no less anxious... his sensitive nose was overridden with the scent of Sayuri's blood and sweat, and he didn't even have to strain his ears to hear even the softest of her painful moans. It was agonizing to know he could do nothing for her in these moments and... and by all the gods, Jaken was getting on his nerves! Lightly gritting his teeth in annoyance, he caught the moment when the toad passed by his leg to stomp down onto the small youkai.

"Move again and it will be the last thing you ever do." he growled, narrowing his eyes at the lesser youkai.

Once he had removed his foot from Jaken's stomach, the toad-youkai moved to his knees and started bowing repeatedly, to the point where Sesshomaru could hear his forehead hitting the floor.

"My deepest apologies, Sesshomaru-sama." he crooned.

Ignoring his words, the young Lord once again fixed his gaze upon the silvery crescent carved into the door before him. He could hear Sayuri's breath becoming more and more labored, fear and anguish tainting her natural scent, and all he wanted was to go in there and embrace her. Exhaling a deep sigh, he closed his eyes in an attempt to calm himself as well as his youki which was growling in the back of his mind like a caged animal. He was actually so focused on that, that he failed to notice his father approaching until the elder inu-youkai placed a hand onto his shoulder, startling him.

"Settle down..."

He didn't really need to say more than that; his son's scent was filled with anxiety and concern. Touga could actually see himself in Sesshomaru, back on the day when he too had had to cope with waiting for his mate to deliver his son. And while he too was somewhat apprehensive, he could only try to do his parental duty and attempt to calm Sesshomaru.

"She will be fine, son."

For a moment he had the impulse to embrace Sesshomaru, but his son was no longer a boy. He actually felt pride swelling in his chest when he thought on the fact that his child had finally become a man in all ways that he could. Having lost his voice to his own uneasiness, Sesshomaru could do nothing else but nod to his father's words, although they were unable to wipe the worried shade from his golden gaze. Doing his best to not let his mind linger on Sayuri's pain filled voice, he exhaled another sigh and once more closed his eyes, pressing two fingers to his forehead. Was he seriously getting a headache? Just when he was about to give in to his instincts and go inside, however, his eyes snapped open when he heard the loud cries that now resounded from within the room. Some moments later his heart actually skipped a beat for the first time in over a century, when his gaze fell upon Omi who now stepped into the hallway holding what looked like a tiny bundle of flesh wrapped in snowy white cloth. After all, it was custom for the newborn to be presented to his father right after birth.

"Sesshomaru-sama... you have a son." he said respectfully, handing him the sleeping child.

When he reached out toward the baby, Sesshomaru finally noticed that his hands were actually ever so slightly shaking. Inhaling deeply to calm himself, he finally placed his hands beneath the tiny infant, allowing Omi to retrieve his. At last his gaze settled upon his offspring... Sesshomaru had seen much beauty in his life, but his child surpassed all that by far. Slowly his lips curved into a warm smile as his eyes trailed from the white patch of hair on the baby's head, to the Prussian blue crescent on his forehead, to the magenta stripes – one on each cheek – which adorned his small face. Carefully raising his hands, he briefly touched the tip of his nose to that of his newborn son. In turn the baby finally opened his eyes, and Sesshomaru found himself looking into a twin pair of sapphires. When he began crying again, the young Lord placed a soothing kiss onto his forehead.

"The young Lady is resting, but I believe she would like to see and feed him." the old healer smiled.

Offering a brief gaze to his grinning father, Sesshomaru then finally stepped into the room. The other two healers had just finished gathering the now bloodied towels which they had previously placed onto the bed, and the two water bowls. Bowing in respect to the Taiyoukai, they left the room while Reika now stood from the bed's edge and released Sayuri's hand.

"I take my leave for now."

Once the Miko had exited the room as well, Sesshomaru moved to sit at his mate's side after placing the baby in her hands. Settling one arm around her shoulders, he allowed her to lean against him and lovingly kissed her silky hair. He could tell she was exhausted, yet at the same time he was astounded at just how much joy her being radiated now that she was holding their child. It was as if she had never experienced the excruciating pain which had mixed in her scent just earlier that day. Deciding that words had no place between them for the moment, he silently watched as his mate now fed the newborn.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama..."

Sayuri's loving tone wasn't what startled him, but her words. Moving his golden orbs from the baby to her face, he offered her a questioning gaze.

"What for?"

Smiling, the female now leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyes.

"For this joy you have given me, to be the mother of your child."

Softening his expression, Sesshomaru leaned down to once more kiss her hair.

"I could never imagine a woman better suited to birth the next generation of my bloodline. But I should be the one thanking you for going through such pain to give me a descendant."

Falling silent at those words, Sayuri merely settled for exhaling a content sigh and returning her focus to the tiny bundle which was by now fast asleep in her arms. Adjusting her yukata, the female inu-youkai moved away from Sesshomaru's warm embrace and gingerly placed the baby onto the bedding in between them before lying down at his side. Doing the same, Sesshomaru instead rested onto his elbow so as to be able to watch both his child and the mother who had birthed him.

"You should rest as well, Sayuri..." he said softly while trailing the back of his pale fingers along her cheek.

Having placed her hand onto the linen wrapped around the slumbering newborn, the female nodded lightly while Sesshomaru now carefully pulled the covers over her.

"Sesshomaru-sama..." she said now on a nearly whispered tone. "What name should we give him?"

Leaning down to kiss the side of her head, the young Lord then carefully pressed his lips to his son's forehead.

"That will be your choice, my love."

He had no doubt that she would choose a good name for their first offspring. After a few minutes of struggling to think on that despite her exhaustion and drowsiness, Sayuri smiled and exhaled a soft breath upon which one word left her lips, just moments before sleep claimed her at long last.

"Seiji..."


End file.
